Oscuro
by lenalene
Summary: Severus Snape tendrá que enfrentarse a la presencia de una loca alumna que le sacará más de una cana. Lo que menos esperas puede suceder. Algún día una lechuza cambiará tu vida poniéndote en más de una situación, ¿buenas o malas? depende de como lo consideres.
1. Prólogo

**Chicas y chicos: Este es solo (por así decirlo) el capítulo piloto de esta historia. Es corto, pero los capítulos siguientes son más largos. Hay mucho más para quienes estén interesados en continuar con ella; solo tienen que decirlo y subiré los siguientes. Espero que les interese y por sobre todo que les guste.**

12 de agosto del 2012

No espero que crean mis palabras, tampoco aspiro conseguir seguidores o ilusionar a los niños; solo estoy aquí para contar mi historia. Mi nombre tal vez no sea importante, no significará nada para nadie que no me conozca; pero he de tener uno ¿no? es la regla: naces y te nombran casi de inmediato. Pues bien, yo no soy la excepción. El día en que nací me llamaron Magdalena, tal vez lloré mucho, no puedo asegurarlo (mi memoria del incidente no es extensa, de hecho, es nula), tal vez mi madre estaba en las nubes después de ingerir narcóticos, o mi padre fue demasiado cobarde para exigir que me llamasen de otra manera... En fin, mi nombre completo es Magdalena Ann Heron, más conocida en el bajo mundo como Lena Heron. Es broma, nadie me conoce en el bajo mundo.

Sí, quizás estás riendo en este momento ¿Magdalena Heron?, dirás con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro, ¿Quién podría llamarse así?, vale, no te burles, yo me llamo así y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo. Claro, podría cambiarme el nombre en el registro muggle, ¿pero de qué serviría?, seré Magdalena Heron toda mi existencia.

Ahora sí pasemos a lo que vinimos. Dije que contaría mi historia, pues bien, aquí voy: ¿Quién no ha querido ir a Hogwarts y vivir toda clase de aventuras? ¿Quién, durante su onceavo cumpleaños no ha esperado con fervor que una lechuza se pose sobre su ventana entregándole la tan anhelada carta? Puedo decir que yo no lo esperaba, jamás lo esperé; toda mi infancia creí que Hogwarts era solo un colegio genial, inventado por una escritora genial. Más debo decir que me llevé una gran sorpresa la mañana del 10 de julio del 2003. Y, continué llevándome sorpresas los siete años siguientes.

A veces deseo que nada hubiese ocurrido, ser una más de los chicos que esperaron con ansias una carta de Hogwarts que no llegó, no haber conocido al causante de la mayor parte de mis desgracias; aunque ya no sé si culparlo de todas en lugar de solo algunas. No profundizaré demasiado en mis primeros años. Claro, hablaré de ellos, es importante conocer algunos detalles, pero no muchos, quizás te aburra con la monotonía de la entrada a la pubertad; así que una que otra historia bastará para que me conozcas desde siempre.

**¿y bien? ¿Qué opinan?**


	2. Visitas de lechuza

—Entra el uniforme, que va a llover —dijo mi madre asomándose a la puerta de la cocina con una sartén jabonosa en una mano y una esponja en la otra.

Aparté la mirada del televisor, resignada a tener que salir al patio a buscar el maldito trapo azul que usaba diariamente para ir al colegio. Me puse en pie con la ligereza que solo alguien de once años puede tener, y caminé rápidamente rumbo al patio. Ni por un segundo me fijé que algo estaba observándome, parado en el borde del lavadero; me limité a bajar de la cuerda el gancho que sostenía mi uniforme.

—Va a llover, puff —murmuré desviando mi mirada al cielo, comprobando que primero hablarían los autos antes que llover.

Un fuerte chillido casi me hace botar el uniforme al suelo, ¡y con lo que me había costado lavarlo! Miré alarmada hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, para encontrarme con la cosa más extraña que había visto hasta el momento: Una lechuza parda me observaba con sus ojos amarillos, casi taladrándome con su seria mirada. ¿Qué hace una lechuza a plena luz del día en mi lavadero?, pensé intrigada. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, el bicho emprendió el vuelo y dejó caer algo sobre mi cabeza. Esta vez la que chilló fui yo, soltando el uniforme y sacudiéndome lo que fuese que ese infernal bicharraco dejase sobre mí.

—¿Pero te has vuelto loca? —preguntó mi madre saliendo al patio y mirándome asustada.

—No —refunfuñé mirando al suelo. Lo que me había caído en la cabeza era un sobre amarillento con pinta de estar hecho de pergamino.

Mi madre también fijo su vista en el sobre, pareciendo más intrigada que yo.

—¿De donde ha salido eso? —dijo sin apartar la mirada del sobre.

—Una lechuza lo dejó caer sobre mi cabeza —dije tocando mi coronilla —. Creo que es una broma de alguien. Ya he leído esto en algún lado.

Recogí el sobre para detallarlo un poco más. Estaba marcado con letras floreadas de un verde brillante; un escudo en que un león, un tejón, una serpiente y un águila, rodeaban una gran H, permanecía orgulloso en una de las esquinas del sobre; pero lo más asombroso era el gran detalle con el que habían puesto mi nombre y dirección.

Srta. M. Heron.

Habitación más pequeña.

# 12. Notting Hill

Londres.

—¿Por qué una broma? —dijo su madre con curiosidad.

—Esto parece una carta de Hogwarts —dije abriendo el sobre, constatando en el momento que mis suposiciones eran ciertas. En el interior venían dos pergaminos más: uno informándome de mi aceptación en el colegio y el otro con la lista de útiles escolares.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿El qué?

—Eso de Hogwarts.

—Ah —dije volviendo a guardar los papeles dentro del sobre —. Es la escuela a la que va Harry Potter. El de los libros que a papá no le gustan.

Mi madre puso cara de "ya comprendo" y me tendió la mano para que le dejase la carta. Se la di, sabiendo que no sería de verdad aunque la conservara.

—Bueno, pues el bromista tiene muchas capacidades —dijo mi madre examinando detenidamente el sobre —. Hasta sello de cera le puso.

—¿Qué es eso, Rose? —dijo mi padre apareciendo tras mi madre.

Estábamos tan interesadas en la carta, que no lo oímos llegar a casa.

Él, un hombre alto y con porte físico de boxeador, miraba de mi madre a mí con sus ojos cafés suspicaces. Tal vez pensó que nos traíamos algo malo entre manos. Siempre era paranoico, bueno, más desde que pasó su fe a una de tantas religiones evangélicas. Supongo que al odiar el hecho de que yo no quisiese seguir sus pasos, pensaba que me desviaría del "camino correcto" en cualquier momento.

—Una carta de Hogwarts —contesté automáticamente.

—¿De donde? —entrecerró los ojos como cuando sospechaba que algo "demoniaco" estaba en la casa — ¿Quién lo envía?

—En el texto dice que la profesora Minerva McGonagall —dijo mi madre anticipándose a mí.

—¿Por qué una profesora escribe a esta casa? Dame —dijo pidiéndole la carta a mi madre, quien se la dio inmediatamente —¿No habrá hecho algo malo Lena?

—No hice nada malo —me defendí —. Es solo una broma de alguien. Ese colegio no existe, es de una historia de Harry Potter…

Me arrepentí casi de inmediato de haber mencionado el nombre de los libros frente a mi padre. Louis Heron entornó los ojos, mirándome con una expresión de "te lo dije".

—¿Lo ves? ¡Por estar leyendo esa clase de cosas! —dijo con aires de superioridad —. Te dije que esos libros eran solo satanismo…

—Por favor, Louis —intervino mi madre —. No pensarás que la carta la escribió el demonio, ¿verdad? Es cosa de chicos, seguramente.

Mi padre abrió la boca para protestar, pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta se lo impidió.

—Ve quien es, Lena —dijo mi madre.

Pude oír levemente como mi padre seguía quejándose de los "demoniacos libros", mientras me dirigía a la puerta de entrada a recibir al inesperado visitante.

Abrí sin preguntar quien era, una mala costumbre que tengo, según mi paranoica madre. Afortunadamente no era Jason, ni Freddy, ni el sexy malote de la momia; solo resultó ser un hombre alto, cuyo cabello negro caía en cortinas a los lados de su cara, completamente vestido de negro.

—Buenos días —dijo mirándome con sus fríos ojos negros —. Busco a Magdalena Heron y a sus acudientes.

Lo miré fijamente, detallando cada facción de su rostro. Era algo narigón, y su piel era cetrina, de un tono tan pálido que parecía no recibir el sol nunca. No había arrugas en su rostro, probablemente no pasara de los cuarenta.

—¿Para qué la busca, exactamente? —pregunté sintiéndome inquieta.

—Si no eres ella, no te incumbe —respondió fríamente el hombre.

—Soy yo, por eso le pregunto —dije comenzando a molestarme ¿Quién se creía el paliducho ese para hablarme así?

—Así las cosas cambian —dijo sin cambiar ni un poquito su tono —. Soy el profesor Severus Snape. Vengo del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería para hablar contigo y tus acudientes.

Sentí como si me hubiesen golpeado con un bate de beisbol en la cabeza. El hombre se parecía un poco a como describían al personaje en el libro, pero no era tan feo como me lo imaginaba. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Todo era una broma muy bien elaborada, ese hombre quizás era un loco que se creía Snape y era el responsable de la carta. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó el hombre mirándome como a un chicle que se pega en el zapato.

—Señor, ya sé que es una broma —dije con la mayor seriedad posible —. Leí los libros que han salido hasta ahora y…

—Siempre es el mismo problema —dijo crispando los dedos como si quisiera ahorcarme con ellos —. Esa mujer no hizo más que perjudicar sus estúpidas mentes infantiles revelando nuestros secretos a los muggles.

Lo vi tan enojado que no me arriesgué a comentar nada más por miedo a que me atacara.

—¿Quién era? —dijo mi padre en voz alta pasado un instante.

Miré al hombre, dudando. ¿Debía decirles a mis padres o invitarlo a largarse?

—Es…

—Dile que quiero hablar con ellos —dijo con tono autoritario.

—Es un señor que quiere hablar con ustedes —dije rápidamente.

Mis padres entraron a la sala e invitaron al hombre a pasar y sentarse. Al principio querían que me fuese a mi cuarto, pero el hombre se negó a que me marchara, alegando que yo era la principal interesada en el asunto. Mi padre me miró con seriedad, quizás planeando cual sería mi castigo, porque él no dejaría de creer que yo había hecho algo malo. Que problema ese de que todos los asuntos extraños ocurriesen a tu alrededor en la escuela, te dejaba como una mala persona ante tus progenitores.

El hombre explicó a mis padres sus intenciones al venir a la casa. Dijo lo importante que era que yo fuese a formarme al colegio Hogwarts, asegurando en todo momento que era completamente real y que lamentablemente las personas creían que era ficción gracias a la escritora. Demostró sus habilidades con la varita mágica ante los asombrados ojos de mis progenitores y ni decir de los míos. Convirtió el té de mi madre en cerveza, hizo que el jarrón del centro de mesa levitara sobre nosotros y para completar, convirtió un pocillo en una rana para después volverlo a su forma original. También habló sobre donde podía comprar mis útiles y el valor aproximado de estos en libras. Asombrosamente, mis padres escucharon todo con la boca cerrada; aunque no todo sería color de rosa una vez estábamos convencidos todos de la veracidad de las palabras de Snape.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por molestarse en venir, señor Snape —dijo mi padre levantándose del sillón en el que había estado sentado —. Pero Lena ya tiene cupo en un buen colegio, en uno normal.

—No es el colegio para ella —dijo Snape sin moverse de su asiento.

—Sí lo es —intervino mi madre —. Ahí estudió mi padre, es muy bueno, el indicado.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Snape ante las palabras de mi madre.

—Su padre no estudió en ningún colegio muggle, señora Heron. Él estudió en Hogwarts.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó mi madre indignada —. Él era un hombre normal. Nunca lo vi convirtiendo las tazas de té en sapos.

Me limité a observar la discusión como si de un partido de ping pong se tratase. Casi no me creía que mi abuelo hubiese sido un mago, nunca me confió esas habilidades, no me dijo nada acerca de que yo fuese una bruja. Pero él siempre me defendió de la furia de mis padres cuando ocurrían cosas extrañas a mí alrededor, siempre lo catalogaba de accidentes sin importancia, convenciéndolos de no castigarme. Hacía dos años que él había muerto, y me alegraba infinitamente volver a saber de lo especial que era.

—Usted no se crio con él —la contradijo Snape —. Su afición por las mujeres muggles lo llevó a involucrarse con su madre, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo cerca ¿o me equivoco? Su acercamiento fue cuando usted era una adulta, cuando ya se había retirado de su trabajo en el ministerio de magia. Era indudable que usted no sabría jamás nada de su pasado.

—Pero… —mi madre parecía haberse quedado sin palabras —mi hija… ¿por qué yo no manifesté nada raro?

—Se saltó una generación —respondió Snape —. Es normal cuando un mago se reproduce con un muggle.

—No interesa de donde lo haya sacado —intervino mi padre —. Ya decía yo que ese señor Phayre era un tipo raro. Lena no irá a ningún colegio donde se practique la brujería, no faltaba más que permitiese semejante aberración y burla contra el señor.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de proseguir.

—No es una burla contra nadie. No es la brujería que usted y los demás muggles piensan.

—Brujería es brujería —rezongó mi padre —. No daré un solo centavo para semejante cosa. Mi esposa tampoco está de acuerdo, ¿verdad?

Al no obtener respuesta se giró a observar a mi madre, quien tenía la mirada algo perdida y los labios apretados.

—¿Rose? —insistió mi padre.

—¿Ah? Sí, no. No estoy de acuerdo en que vaya —dijo mi madre a la carrera saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Eso no es decisión de ustedes —dijo fríamente Snape —. ¿Quieres ir a Hogwarts? —añadió taladrándome con sus oscuros ojos.

Miré nerviosa hacia mis padres. Claro que quería ir, pero ellos eran los que tenía dinero para los útiles; si no me daban no podría ir a ningún sitio.

—Sí —dije —. Pero no puedo si ellos no compran los útiles.

—Tu abuelo dejó algo de dinero en Gringots para tu educación. Supuso que ellos se comportarían de esta forma —dijo Snape —. Solo ve a comprar tus cosas a donde les expliqué. Si no te presentas el primero de septiembre en Hogwarts, el ministerio tomará cartas en el asunto contra ellos.

Fulminó una vez más a mis padres con la mirada antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la puerta.

—Que tengan un buen día —dijo antes de salir dando un portazo.


	3. Colegio nuevo, vida nueva

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Muchas gracias a los que han leído. Vamos, anímense a comentar que no como gente ;)**

El primero de septiembre llegó rápidamente, casi en un parpadeo. Tenía listo el baúl con todas las cosas del colegio; solo faltaba esperar a que el taxi que me llevaría al andén nueve y tres cuartos llegase. Moví mis pies adelante y atrás en el sillón donde permanecía sentada, mirando de reojo a mis padres, quienes inmóviles, miraban fijamente al frente, sin hablarme. No me hablaban desde el día en que el profesor Snape me informó lo que yo era y a donde debía ir para controlar mis habilidades.

—El taxi llegará pronto —musité con los ojos fijos en mis rodillas.

No dijeron nada. El único sonido que oí fue el maullido de Tano, proveniente de la jaula en la que lo llevaría al colegio.

—Ehhh… —no sabía muy bien que decir para mejorar un poco el ambiente sombrío que se extendía entre mis padres y yo —. Trataré de escribir. En Hogwarts hay lechuzas que puedo usar para…

—No hables de ese sitio demoniaco —cortó mi padre.

—No es un sitio demoniaco, papá —dije levantando la mirada. Estaba harta, ¿Qué niña de once años no se sentiría deprimida después de un mes sin recibir una palabra de sus generalmente amorosos progenitores?

—Lo es —dijo mi padre —. Y tú eres una bruja sin redención. No vayas y podremos salvarte.

—Papá… no voy a quedarme. Tengo que aprender —dije en tono suplicante —. Quiero ser como mi abuelo.

—Ese hombre siempre fue un mal ejemplo —gruñó mi padre.

Vi como mamá frunció sus delgados labios, sin atreverse a contradecirlo. Ella quería mucho a mi difunto abuelo, pero no era capaz de defenderlo.

—Era solo un sucio ateo. Y encima de todo un hechicero satánico —continuó papá —. No sé por qué no lo sospeché antes.

—Pero…

—Jamás me opuse a que te vieras con él, a que pasaras tú tiempo libre con alguien que solo te daba malas enseñanzas —apretó los puños y me miró con los ojos brillantes —. Me arrepiento de no haberte alejado de él. Lamento tanto que seas como ese anciano infernal.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que me negué a derramar. Mi propio padre decía las palabras que más me habían lastimado hasta ahora. Sé que nunca fui la hija perfecta, que no cumplí con sus expectativas, pero creo que no merecía que fuese tan duro conmigo por algo que no podía cambiar. Desvié los ojos hacia mi madre, buscando un poco de apoyo; ella siempre me apoyaba cuando papá insistía en lo malo que era no convertirme a su fe, siempre le decía "déjala, Louis, que ella lo haga cuando se sienta lista". Jamás estaría lista y lo sabía, pero aun así me apoyaba. Era tan extraño que no lo hiciese ahora, sentía un vacío brutal en mi pecho.

El sonido de la bocina de un auto nos sobresalto. Ya es hora, pensé levantándome del sillón. Mis padres continuaron en su lugar, así que no tuve de otra que tomar la manija del baúl y arrastrarlo hasta la salida. Abrí la puerta con un nudo en el estomago: me iría sin despedirme, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria. No acababa de dar un paso hacia afuera, cuando escuche la voz de mi madre detrás de mí.

—Que te vaya muy bien, cielo.

Me volví con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella me miraba con sus ojos entre azul y verde, una mirada idéntica a la mía. Había tristeza en sus ojos, esperaba que no me pidiese que me quedara, no sabía si podría negarme a eso.

—Gracias, mamá —dije dedicándole una débil sonrisa.

Ella se aproximó a mí y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Se sintió mejor que conseguir mi varita mágica en Ollivander´s; ese arce de treinta centímetros y medio, con centro de pluma de fénix, ligeramente elástica, no era nada comparado con estar allí abrazada a mi sobreprotectora madre. Si tan solo papá hiciese lo mismo.

—Nos vemos en vacaciones, papá —dije en cuanto mamá me soltó.

—Que Dios te perdone esto que haces —dijo fríamente mi padre.

Me mordí el labio, sin nada que responder a eso. Salí rumbo al taxi con el corazón bombeando con fiereza en mi pecho. El taxista me ayudo a subir el baúl en el maletero mirando con extrañeza semejante equipaje, pero no dijo nada. Abrí la puerta del auto para encaramarme, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

Apenas pude volverme, cuando me sentí atraída hacia un cuerpo grande y musculoso. Mi frente quedo pegada en donde debía estar el ombligo de mi padre.

—Te amo —dijo apretándome aun más contra él —. No me gusta lo que eres, y mucho menos a donde vas, pero recuerda que te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Me aferré a la parte baja de su abrigo, sin querer dejarlo. Si tan solo pudiesen ir conmigo, pensé acongojada. Nos separamos con pesadumbre, pero a pesar de la tristeza de dejarlo, el nudo de mi estomago desapareció gracias a su abrazo.

Atravesar la barrera de Kings Cross no fue tan difícil como me imaginaba, solo bastó ver a una pareja y su hijo para saber donde quedaba la entrada al anden nueve y tres cuartos. La parte complicada fue subir el baúl al tren y encontrar un vagón vacío en donde pasar el viaje; aunque lo encontré después de unos minutos de búsqueda.

Me dejé caer en uno de los asientos, sintiéndome completamente sola y extraña. ¿En verdad era yo quien podría hacer magia? Según la varita del señor Ollivander, lo era; pero no estaba segura de si era correcto ir a un lugar completamente desconocido, lejos de mis padres y de todo lo que me era familiar.

—Oye…

Miré a la puerta del vagón para saber quien la llamaba. Era un chico, aparentemente de mi edad, cuyo cabello parecía envuelto en llamas; las pecas adornaban su nariz y mejillas; y sus ojos azul oscuro delataban algo de timidez en el momento.

—¿Podría sentarme aquí? —dijo con las orejas coloradas —. Todo está hasta el techo de lleno.

—Sí, claro —dije —. No hay problema.

El muchachito se sentó frente a mí y puso la jaula de una gran lechuza rojiza junto a él. Comenzó a juntar los dedos de sus manos una y otra vez, mientras miraba a la gente por la ventana.

—¿También empiezas curso este año? —pregunté, tratando de romper la tensión.

El chico se sobresaltó un poco, pero asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Sí —dijo sonriendo tímidamente —. Soy el último de la familia que irá. Ya todos se graduaron.

—Yo soy la primera en ir después de mi abuelo —confesé —. No sabía que era una bruja hasta que me visitó un profesor.

—Yo sí sabía que era un mago —dijo el muchacho pareciendo menos tímido que antes —. Mis siete hermanos lo son, y mis padres también. Toda mi familia de hecho.

—¿Siete?

—Sí —sus orejas se volvieron a tornar rojas —. Mamá quería una niña, y pues la única mujer fue mi hermana; nació antes que yo… y… eh… fui una sorpresa. Nací cuando mi hermana tenía once años —rio un poco azorado.

También dejé escapar una risita.

—Yo soy hija única —dije —. La verdad alguna vez quise un hermano, pero ya no. Digo, ya no me hace tanta falta.

—Sí, bueno. Mis hermanos no jugaron mucho conmigo; todos eran grandes… —dijo pensativo — es casi como no tener.

—Por cierto, soy Lena Heron —dije tendiéndole la mano —. En realidad es Magdalena, pero si me llamas así te hechizaré en cuanto aprenda.

El niño soltó una leve risita.

—Ben Weasley —dijo estrechando mi mano —. En realidad es Benjamin, pero hago la misma amenaza que tú.

—¿Weasley? —Inquirí con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Eh… sí, ¿por qué?

—Es que leí unos libros y…

—Oh, entiendo —dijo sonriendo —. Mamá me ha hablado de ello; aunque los detesta. Dice que es terrible que se metan tanto en la vida de Harry.

—¿Entonces… todo es real? —dije con emoción contenida.

El chico hizo una mueca de estarse esforzando mucho al recordar algo.

—Sí. Creo —dijo por fin —. Harry dice que lo es; él mismo le ha contado todo a la escritora. Mamá dice que no sabe por qué confía tanto en ella, dice que es peor que Rita Skeeter, y le fastidia la idea de que aún queden dos libros por publicar. Lo único que no es real, es mi no existencia. Mamá no quiso que me nombraran por ser "tan pequeño para enfrentarme a los ojos del público".

Rio un poco.

—Ya veo —dije asintiendo. En parte la señora Weasley tenía razón: debía ser fastidioso que una comunidad ajena a uno supiera casi todo sobre tu mundo. Yo también trataría de proteger a mis hijos de eso —. Tengo curiosidad por saber que pasa en los siguientes.

—Bueno, todo eso ocurrió cuando yo era muy pequeño, pero ya me lo contaron —dijo Ben animadamente —. Si quieres pregunta.

La oferta era tentadora, así que no la desaproveché.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Voldemort? —dije sin pensarlo mucho

Ben ahogó un grito y se puso pálido.

—No lo llames por su nombre —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Oh, bien. Lo siento —dije algo apenada —. Entonces ¿Qué paso con quien tu sabes?

El chico pareció animarse nuevamente.

—Harry lo venció en el 98, durante la batalla de Hogwarts —dijo con una sonrisita.

—Que bien.

—Sí… pero muchos murieron ese día —su mirada se ensombreció un poco —. Mi hermano Fred…

—¿Fred? —fruncí el ceño sintiéndome atolondrada. Pensé que ese chico pudo haberme caído muy bien de haberlo conocido —. Lo siento.

—Bueno, no lo entendí mucho cuando ocurrió; solo tenía seis años o así —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Además no fue el único que murió. También fueron Ojoloco, Lupin, Tonks, y un chico llamado Colin Creevey.

Lamente mucho oír eso. Lupin siempre me pareció alguien interesante además de bueno, incluso había llegado a encariñarme un poco con Tonks, pareciéndome admirable su habilidad de transformar su apariencia a voluntad. Tal vez era una tonta en la época por encariñarme con gente que para mi era ficticia, pensé.

—Y yo que creí que la autora era una sádica por matar personajes —dije sintiéndome un poco mal, por dejarme llevar por el morbo y enfrascarme en la lectura de cosas que realmente habían ocurrido —. Nunca creí que fuera real.

Ben sonrió amablemente y negó con la cabeza, dándome a entender que no tenía ninguna importancia. Pensé que no debería leer los siguientes volúmenes cuando salieran: ya no sería tan divertido si todo había ocurrido realmente. Lo mejor sería volverme como todos los demás magos y alejarme de la saga; si quería conocer detalles, bastaba con preguntarle a Ben o a algún otro.

La puerta del vagón se abrió en el momento en que terminamos de presentarnos. Una niña pelinegra nos sonrió a modo de disculpa desde el umbral.

—Lo siento —dijo alisándose la túnica y observándonos con sus ojos cafés—. Es que no hay más lugares y…

—Siéntate —dijo Ben animado. La timidez por lo visto se le había ido al garrete.

—¿No hay problema? —preguntó la chica mirándome.

—No, ninguno —dije —siéntate.

La muchacha entró su baúl y la jaula que contenía su pequeña lechuza gris. Se sentó junto a la jaula de Ben.

—Soy Collette Neveu —se presentó sonriendo ampliamente —. No soy de Francia, solo mi padre lo es —aclaró en cuanto Ben abrió la boca.

Las presentaciones dieron paso a una pequeña camaradería. Pensamos que si llegábamos a quedar en la misma casa, probablemente seríamos buenos amigos. Ben dijo que su sueño era estar en Gryffindor como toda su familia, pero desde que no fuese asignado a Slytherin estaría bien; Collette opinó igual respecto a Slytherin, pero se consideraba una Hufflepuff de corazón, como su madre; yo, según lo que había leído, pensaba que la casa más interesante era Gryffindor, pero no tenía mi boleto asegurado para ir allí, así que comenté que esperaría la decisión del sombrero.

—Ben… —dije en cuanto nos formamos en el gran comedor para la tan anhelada selección — ¿por casualidad conociste a Alphonsus Phayre?

—¿Al señor Phayre? —inquirió Ben en voz baja mientras la profesora McGonagall hablaba —. Sí, era amigo de mi padre ¿por qué?

—Era mi abuelo —dije con una nota de orgullo en mi voz —. ¿Sabes a qué casa perteneció?

Ben arrugó el entrecejo como cada vez que se esforzaba por recordar algo.

—Ah, sí —susurró —Una vez habló de lo orgulloso que estaba por haber ido a Gryffindor.

Abrí la boca para agradecerle a Ben; pero mi nombre fue pronunciado por la profesora McGonagall, informándome que debía pasar a mi selección.

Le sonreí nerviosamente a Ben y me encaminé a la silla donde debía apoyar mi pequeño trasero para esperar a que me pusieran el sombrero en la cabeza. Entrelacé los dedos en el momento en que sentí la tela del desvencijado sombrero seleccionador tocar mi coronilla. Estaba tan nerviosa, mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar a trompicones y sentí que cada cosa que pensaba era más estúpida que la otra. Tragué con dificultad cuando el sombrero comenzó a susurrar cosas en mi mente.

—Hmmm… sí, bastante lista —dijo pensativamente —. Muy valiente cuando de intervenir por tus seres amados se trata; me recuerdas un poco a Alphonsus…

—¿A mi abuelo? —la pregunta estúpida hizo aparición en mi mente casi sin querer.

—Sí, a él —el sombrero emitió una risita —. Yo solo veo un lugar donde podrás estar completa… ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La profesora me quitó el sombrero y pude escuchar con claridad los vítores provenientes de la mesa de la derecha. Me bajé del taburete y me dirigí a la mesa donde muchas manos estrecharon las mías dándome una cálida bienvenida. Tal vez mi abuelo no estuviese muy orgulloso porque no había quedado en su casa, pero por lo menos no estaba en Slytherin, pensé un poco más animada. Minutos después, Collette y Ben fueron a unirse a mi mesa, con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros: Collette por cumplirse lo que quería y Ben por el mismo motivo que yo.

—Bueno —dijo Ben sonriendo —. Rompí la tradición Weasley.


	4. Tiempo

Vengo a dejarles esto por aquí. Están tímidos ustedes que no opinan nada XD.

Tras unas semanas de clases pude comprobar un par de cosas sobre mi persona: uno, era buena para volar en escoba y estaba dispuesta a presentarme a las pruebas para buscadora con la escoba de Ben en calidad de préstamo; y dos, los bowtruckles me odiaban, uno casi me arranca un dedo por el simple placer de verme gritar. Bueno, quizás exagero un poco, pero el bicharraco me atacó cuando paseaba por los terrenos del castillo cerca al lago: clavó en mi pobre índice sus pequeños y afilados dientecitos. Hagrid, quien estaba cerca en el momento en que solté mi dulcísimo alarido, dijo, mientras me acompañaba a la enfermería, que probablemente hice mucho ruido al acercarme, pero según mi criterio, esa cosa me tenía ojeriza desde el inicio.

Las transfiguraciones tampoco eran mi fuerte, las cosas me quedaban a medias por más que me esforzara; y ni que decir de la historia de la magia, las fechas eran más confusas que el mandarín. Podría decirse que lo único que se me daba medianamente era defensa contra las artes oscuras y encantamientos, siempre y cuando les dedicase toda mi atención; debo decir que el profesor Slughorn nunca me invitó a sus reuniones del estúpido club que lideraba, y no creo que deba aclarar por qué. La astronomía me gustaba, pero mi forma de dibujar hacia que los mapas perdiesen todo el encanto, y sumado a ello, la profesora Louper no parecía estimarme demasiado; quizás era mi impresión, pero la mujer me preguntaba más cosas a mi que a los demás.

Durante las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor Snape parecía haberse olvidado de que él me había informado de mi condición de bruja. No era como si esperara que fuese mi amigo o algo así, pero si me miraba lo hacia solo para poner cara de fastidio o para hacerme preguntas ridículamente complejas sobre un tema que ni siquiera correspondía a la clase. No puedo decir que me odiara en especial a mí, porque era un ogro con todo aquel que no perteneciese a su casa, pero cuando hacía las cosas bien jamás me daba puntos para Hufflepuff.

Escribí a mis padres para informarles que estaba bien y aprendiendo un montón, les conté un montón de cosas del colegio; pero desistí de ello cuando recibí su respuesta. Me pedían que por favor no escribiese nada de lo que hacía allí, que me limitara a decir si estaba bien o mal y solo contara cosas normales. No me sorprendió mucho su respuesta, ya me la temía de antemano. Lo único que pude hacer fue obedecerlos, desde ese instante mis cartas abarcaban un párrafo diciéndoles cosas sin importancia. Supongo que les bastaba con saber que seguía viva y que los brujos no me habían asesinado en un "ritual satánico".

Un miércoles por la tarde, a mediados de septiembre, me presenté a las convocatorias para buscador del equipo de quiditch de Hufflepuff. Ben y Collette me animaban desde las graderías del estadio, alzando los pulgares y sonriendo ampliamente. Ana Perkins, de segundo año, asombrosamente capitana del equipo, nos dejó en claro las reglas y otorgó a cada uno de los diez aspirantes, un turno; el mio era el cuarto.

—¿Lista? —dijo Perkins en cuanto me subí a la escoba con la mandíbula tensa de nervios.

—Sí —respondí con una voz que no parecía mía.

—Bien —asintió la chica —. Da un rodeo al campo lo más rápido que puedas. Arrojaré las pelotas de ping pong cuando estés en la portería.

Di una patada en el suelo y me elevé en la vieja barredora de Ben. El frio viento azotó mi rostro haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos. Obedecí las indicaciones de Perkins, rodeando el campo a la mayor velocidad que me permitió la escoba y frené en la portería en espera de que la capitana lanzara las pelotas.

La chica arrojó todas las pelotas en diferentes direcciones, lo más lejos que sus capacitados brazos le permitieron. Me arrojé a toda velocidad hacia las diminutas bolas, logrando hacerme con cuatro de seis antes de que tocaran el suelo cubierto de lodo. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que los demás atraparan menos que yo.

No tuve que esperar mucho, nadie fue capaz de hacerse con más de tres pelotas, por lo que el puesto me fue otorgado junto con la responsabilidad de ayudar a ganar la copa de quiditch a mi casa. Asumí el reto con toda la seriedad del caso, sometiéndome a múltiples entrenamientos que me sacaban todo el jugo, dejándome agotada y con ganas de ver mi mullida cama…

Seis años después.

Tras semejante logro en mi vida deportiva vinieron grandes triunfos, pero también amargas derrotas. La racha de mala suerte de Hufflepuff nos acompañó en todos los torneos en los años posteriores: siempre finalistas, pero nunca campeones. Más de una vez quise dejarle mi lugar a alguien que no se dejara arrebatar la Snitch en el último momento, pero Ana jamás me lo permitió alegando que nunca habían estado tan cerca de ganar la copa. En sexto año, en cuanto puse los pies en el campo de quiditch, me prometí que el regalo de graduación de nuestra capitana sería poder levantar la copa de plata. Por mi, habría prometido ver el gran comedor con adornos amarillos, pero eso no dependía de mi.

Podría decirse que ya era toda una mujer, me faltaban unos cuantos meses para ser mayor de edad, pero mi antaño escuálido cuerpo había adoptado ciertas formas que comenzaban a hacerme notar entre los chicos. No estoy diciendo que fuese una belleza y que todo el Hogwarts masculino estuviese a mis pies; pero algún novio había tenido, sin buenos resultados, pero por lo menos había tenido.

La relación con mis padres no había cambiado demasiado: mientras estaba en casa, fingían que yo era normal, incluso les gustaba pensar que estudiaba en el extranjero y nunca mencionaban la palabra "magia", ni siquiera en broma; cuando estaba en el colegio, nos escribíamos una vez a la semana, contando las mismas trivialidades, que si el vecino esto, que si tenia amigos, que si aún creía en Dios… Por lo menos tenía conocimiento de que estaban sanos durante el tiempo que me mantenía alejada.

Prefería pasar las vacaciones de navidad y semana santa en Hogwarts o en casa de Ben. Conocer a Harry Potter casi me hace expulsar el alma por las orejas de la emoción; por suerte me logré contener y actué como un ser humano normal. Jamás había imaginado, ni en mis más locos sueños, que conocería a toda la familia Weasley; incluso llegué a conocer al niño más adorable de todos: Teddy Lupin, no sin antes asombrarme hasta las medias de que Lupin y Tonks hubiesen tenido un hijo. Y, durante los años venideros, celebré con los Weasley los nacimientos de James en el 2005, y de Albus y Rose al año siguiente; y no puedo dejar de contar los de Lily y Hugo a finales del curso anterior. No nombro a los demás que nacieron porque la familia Weasley es bastante extensa.

Ahora por fin estaba en sexto año, después de mucho sufrir con los TIMOS, y de morderme las uñas esperando los resultados de los dichosos exámenes. Afortunadamente pude continuar con pociones, DCAO, encantamientos, transfiguraciones, Herbología y astronomía. Ben me preguntó si me había vuelto loca cuando le manifesté a él y a Collette mis intenciones de continuar viendo la materia de la profesora Louper. No era que muriese por verla (aunque me gustaba), pero necesitaba continuar haciendo rabiar a Louper al contestar correctamente sus preguntas; no sé por qué, pero ese era mi mejor pasatiempo en clases. Bueno, también estaba mirar de reojo a Snape cada vez que tenía oportunidad; de un año para acá había adoptado esa costumbre, sin saber por qué, me parecía fascinante, un espécimen digno de evaluarse. Sabía de antemano que había sido un mortifago, pero lo que contaba era su redención y que trabajara para la orden y todo eso.

Debo decir además, que no volví a tocar un libro basado en la vida de Harry Potter jamás en todos esos años; me imaginé eso como una forma de respetar su privacidad. Y como había dicho antes: si tenía dudas, Ben podría aclarármelas; al menos hasta donde sus conocimientos llegaran. Por Ben me enteré de que Dumbledore murió en 1997 a manos de un mortifago, pero él no sabía quien, y preferí no seguir investigando; la curiosidad mató al gato, dice mi madre. En fin, fui una completa ignorante de la mayor parte de los sucesos ocurridos tras el quinto año del cuñado de Ben.

Una noche de octubre, tras un entrenamiento de quiditch especialmente agotador, me dirigía al pasillo de las cocinas, con la esperanza de entrar cuanto antes a mi sala común. Por fortuna no me encontré con Filch y su inmunda nariz roja; no estaba de humor para regaños idiotas por lo sucia que estaba. Doblé una esquina para encontrarme con el pecho de alguien vestido de negro. Dejé caer mi Nimbus 2002 y estuve a punto de caer al suelo por la estrellada, pero una mano fuerte me estabilizó, justo antes de que una voz profunda y llena de fastidió me hablase.

—Fíjate, Heron —siseó Snape soltándome como si le quemara el hecho de tocarme.

—Lo siento, señor —me apresuré a decir alejándome un par de pasos de él.

Note su molesta mirada, pareciéndome que exageraba por solo un pequeño choque, hasta que vi el manchurrón de lodo que le había dejado en el frente de la túnica. Mierda, pensé asustada; si tenía suerte solo me gritaría hasta cansarse.

—¿Crees que me gusta ir lleno de barro por el castillo, Heron? —su voz afilada me hizo retroceder un par de pasos más.

—No, señor —dije —. Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? —refunfuñó acercándose a mi y poniendo su narizota cerca a mi rostro. A punto estuve de retroceder nuevamente, pero me contuve haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad. No pude evitar pensar en lo que se sentiría plantarle un beso en sus finos labios.

—Sí, señor. Lo siento —repetí con seguridad, apartando de mi mente aquellos "malos" pensamientos.

—Agradece que estoy de buen humor, Heron —dijo dedicándome una macabra sonrisa —. O de lo contrarío te castigaría todo el mes.

Se alejó nuevamente y emprendió camino en dirección contraria a la mía a pasos ligeros. Observe como su negra túnica desaparecía en una esquina con un ligero ondeo.

—Si eso es estar de buen humor —dije en voz baja —. De todas formas, ¿Qué hacía en este lugar, señor murciélago?

Sacudí la cabeza apartando a Snape de mis pensamientos y, recogiendo la escoba, retomé mi camino hasta encontrar los tan conocidos barriles que daban acceso a mi sala común. Toqué la familiar tonada de Helga Hufflepuff y entré a mi casa dispuesta a darme un largo baño antes de acostarme a dormir.

—Hola, chicos —dije al reparar en la presencia de Ben y Collette junto a la chimenea.

—Hola —dijo Ben levantando el pergamino en el que acababa de garabatear algo y mirándolo con detenimiento.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Collette dejando sobre las piernas el libro que estaba leyendo.

—Bien —dije agachándome para quitarme las botas del uniforme de quidditch. No quería dejar rastros de barro hasta el dormitorio —. Mucho lodo, como podrán notar.

—¿Te enteraste? —dijo Ben abandonando el pergamino sobre un pequeño montón de libros en una mesa frente a él.

—¿Del qué? —me puse de pie con las botas en una mano.

Ben y Collette intercambiaron una mirada sombría.

—¿y…? —los apremié.

—Snape adelantó el trabajo sobre los dementores —dijo Collette con una mueca de disgusto —. Lo quiere para mañana. Eso mando decir con el súper prefecto Pope.

El alma se me vino a los pies. No había ni comenzado a hacer el maldito trabajo; había estado entrenando con el equipo toda la semana. Con razón estaba tan feliz el narigón idiota: iba a reprobar a la mayor parte del curso.

—Oh, no —dije con un suspiro —. Tendré que pasar la noche en vela.

—Puedo prestarte el mio, si quieres —dijo Collette.

—Sí. Puedes hacerlo en base al de ambos —dijo Ben, quien solo ofrecía sus deberes cuando en realidad era urgente. A veces tenía un ligero aire a Percy.

—Gracias, chicos —sonreí —. Iré a ducharme y vuelvo enseguida.


	5. Slughorn

**Hey, aquí yo de nuevo. Les dejo otro capítulo antes de irme a dormir (ya es más de la una de la madrugada en mi pais XD)... ya casi comienza lo bueno de esta historia :) gracias por leer y a Sevsnap por comentar el capítulo anterior. Abrazos a todos.**

—Huy, pero que fea te ves.

—¡Benjamin!

Sonreí a mis amigos mientras salía por una de las redondas puertas que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas. Ben permanecía sentado frente a la chimenea con el libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras abierto sobre sus piernas; y Collette acariciaba a Tano detrás de las orejas, con una expresión reprobadora hacia Ben.

—¿Qué? —saltó Ben —. Parece un inferí.

—Ella trasnochó, no como tú —lo regañó Collette.

Ben abrió la boca para replicar, pero Tano lo interrumpió abandonando a Collette y saltando a sus piernas, acomodándose en el libro abierto para después comenzar a lamerse su amarillo pelaje.

—Con un buen desayuno se me quita lo zombie —dije distrayéndolos por completo —¿Vamos o qué?

Caminé a la salida de la sala común, abriendo el pasadizo y esperando a los chicos. Ben bajó a Tano haciendo un gesto de enfado al ver las patas del gato marcadas en las hojas del libro.

—Ay, pero que bonitos adornos —se burló Collette poniéndose en pie de un salto y yendo a la salida también —. ¿Vienes, don prefecto?

—Ja, ja —dijo Ben irónicamente, levantándose también y siguiéndonos con la mochila en el hombro y el libro protegido bajo su brazo. Por el rabillo del ojo pude verlo acomodándose mejor la insignia de prefecto.

Nos dirigimos al gran comedor, con Ben repitiendo en voz baja los pasos para realizar el hechizo que ahuyenta a los dementores. Collette lo miraba con una extraña expresión, que iba desde la diversión hasta pasar por el horror. Sonreí ante las ocurrencias de mis amigos, antes de soltar un bostezo.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa de Hufflepuff, el gran comedor rebosaba de su bullicio habitual. Todos los estudiantes conversaban animadamente, rodeados de una enorme cantidad de platillos para el desayuno. Ben se sirvió un gran plato de salchichas y tocino, alegando sentirse terriblemente hambriento; no se podía negar que en eso se parecía realmente a Ron.

—Es mi impresión o Snape está más huraño que de costumbre —dije poniendo un poco de leche en mis hojuelas de avena.

Los chicos miraron en dirección a la mesa de profesores, fijándose en Snape, quien en ese momento tenía la mandíbula rígida y una expresión de "planeo asesinar a todo el mundo" en el rostro. Paseé mi mirada por los demás maestros, comprendiendo que en realidad nadie estaba feliz; unos se veían acongojados y otros mantenían una expresión ausente. El director O'flanagan permanecía impasible, observando a todo el gran comedor como esperando a que todo el mundo terminase de comer.

—¿Qué crees que les ocurra? —preguntó Collette, fijándose también en todo el personal docente.

—Tal vez algo malo pasó —respondí.

—Feburo fe mudio adfien —dijo Ben con la boca llena de tostadas.

Collette hizo un gesto de asco y lo ignoró olímpicamente, dirigiéndose solo a mí.

—Quizás —corroboró, aunque no supe si estaba de acuerdo con mi argumento o con el de Ben —. Por como se ve Snape, le afecta a él en gran medida.

Me llevé una cucharada de hojuelas a la boca y mastiqué lentamente, con los ojos fijos en el profesor de cabello negro. Un vacío se apoderó de mis tripas cuando sus ojos negros se encontraron con los míos durante unos cuantos segundos. Una gota de leche se escapó de mi boca, escurriéndose por mi barbilla, al olvidárseme que después de masticar se traga. Aparté mi mirada, roja como un tomate, limpiándome con una servilleta y tragando con dificultad.

—Sí, seguro —dije en respuesta al comentario de Collette.

El resto del desayuno, transcurrió en silencio, al menos por mi parte. A Collette se le habían olvidado los malos modales de Ben, y ahora conversaba con él animadamente. Yo solo masticaba mecánicamente mi cereal, sintiéndome retrasada mental; solo a mi se me ocurría dejar que la comida escapara de mi boca frente al profesor Snape.

Cuando un alumno de Ravenclaw hizo ademanes de levantarse, el profesor O'flanagan se puso en pie, cortando con un carraspeo el avance del chico. El muchacho volvió a sentarse, con los colores incluso más subidos que los míos.

—Me gustaría pedirles que cuando terminen su desayuno, por favor permanezcan en sus asientos hasta que todo el mundo haya terminado —dijo el director con sus grises ojos sobre todo el alumnado —. Tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles.

Un murmullo de inquietud se extendió por todo el gran comedor. Ya nadie parecía interesado en terminar su desayuno, solo se preguntaban qué era tan importante como para no poder retirarse. Ben y Collette se animaron aún más, intercambiando teorías con algunos alumnos que estaban sentados cerca de ellos. Alcancé a escuchar algo que me pareció en extremo ridículo, una teoría acerca de que quizás Hagrid por fin podría criar dragones. Bufé exasperada y me dediqué a vaciar mi vaso de todo rastro de jugo de naranja. No bien hube acabado de dejar mi vaso sobre la mesa, cuando todo rastro de comida fue borrado mágicamente de los platos y charolas.

—Muchas gracias por su paciencia —dijo O'flanagan poniéndose en pie nuevamente.

Todos los rostros se giraron hacia él. Ni un alma se atrevió a decir una sola silaba, a la espera de la noticia que el director tenía que dar.

—Es para mi un deber informarles de un lamentable suceso —dijo posando sus ojos sobre la mesa de Slytherin.

Esta vez, las miradas fueron a parar a la mesa de las serpientes. Los muchachos de esa casa se tensaron, mirándose entre ellos, preguntándose con los ojos qué habrían hecho esta vez. Poco después O'flanagan desvió su mirada a la mesa de Hufflepuff, haciendo que los Slytherin se relajaran un poco; las serpientes se acabaron de relajar cuando el director hizo lo mismo con las mesas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

—Esto, sin duda, será un duro golpe para muchos de ustedes —dijo con suavidad —; pero no puedo retrasarlo por más tiempo.

La tensión creció en todo el comedor. Los alumnos aguantaron la respiración, incluso yo me sentía parte de toda esa multitud de muchachos expectantes.

—El profesor Slughorn ha fallecido durante la pasada noche —dijo O'flanagan con tristeza.

Si antes había silencio, ahora en verdad ni un alma se sentía en el lugar.

—Lo hemos encontrado esta mañana en su despacho —continuó el director —. Tenemos la teoría de que fue un fallo de su corazón… Les pido un minuto de silencio por el profesor Horace Slughorn.

En realidad, la petición de silencio estaba de más; nadie fue capaz de emitir una sola palabra durante más de un minuto.

—Ahora, vamos a brindar por un excelente profesor de pociones… —dijo O'flanagan levantando su copa.

Todos miramos asombrados como nuestras copas, por arte de magia, aparecieron llenas de vino tinto. Era increíble que nos permitiesen beber en un día de clases, a pocos minutos de haber terminado de desayunar; pero todos estaban tan consternados, que nadie dijo nada al respecto. Tome mi copa, imitando a todos mis compañeros de colegio.

—Por Horace Slughorn —dijo O'flanagan respetuosamente.

—Por Horace Slughorn —repetimos a una voz, engullendo el vino casi en sincronía.

Unos cuantos chicos de primero y segundo tosieron un poco, y, solo hasta ese momento, muchas chicas se permitieron liberan sus sollozos. Miré en derredor: no solo lloraban chicas, muchos muchachos también tenían la cara mojada por las lágrimas.

—N-no es p-posible —lloriqueó Collette a mi izquierda.

La miré pasmada. No sabía que mi amiga estimase tanto al profesor. Me sentí culpable; debí suponer que al pertenecer Collette al club Slugh, sentiría algo de aprecio por el rechoncho profesor de pociones.

Ben me dirigió una mirada tan culpable como la mía; él tampoco pensó que Collette estimaría a Slughorn. El chico pasó un torpe brazo sobre los hombros de Collette y la acercó a él para abrazarla. Ella, al igual que muchos jóvenes más, lloraba en medio de convulsivos sollozos, entre los brazos de alguien más.

—¿Recuerdas cuando dijo que Trelawney estaba más chiflada que un pedo de banshee? —dijo Ben con torpeza en un intento de animar a la llorosa Collette.

Mi amiga no respondió, siguió llorando como si fuera el fin del mundo. Me sorprendí a mi misma al sentir una opresión en el pecho, bastante parecida a la nostalgia. Yo sí recordaba el incidente:

_ En tercer año, Trelawney nos detuvo en un pasillo a mis dos amigos y a mí con un teatral suspiro, diagnosticando nuestra temprana muerte. Solo teníamos trece años; le creímos hasta la última palabra a pesar de su fuerte olor a jerez y de saber que en ciertos libros la tildaban de fraude. No podíamos estar más pálidos cuando apareció Slughorn. Al vernos asustados, el profesor mando a la profesora a ver un muy curioso caso de manchas de té en el salón de profesores. Cuando la profesora Trelawney desapareció tambaleante al final del pasillo, el profesor nos miró comprensivo con una de sus enormes sonrisas de morsa, diciendo: "no se asusten, sus predicciones son más falsas que el oro leprechaun; y, además, está más chiflada que un pedo de banshee" _

Ben me miró horrorizado, aún con Collette fuertemente apretada entre sus brazos. No me percaté de su actitud, hasta que sentí un cosquilleo en mis mejillas. Me llevé las manos a la cara, sintiendo con las yemas de mis dedos la humedad que habían dejado las lágrimas involuntariamente derramadas. Ben apartó un brazo de Collette y lo extendió hacia mí, invitándome a unirme al consolador abrazo. Me pareció un poco excesivo, quizás ridículo, pero no podía negar que cierta pena se había formado en mi interior; así que me acerqué a mis amigos y me uní al abrazo colectivo.

Cuando las expresiones de dolor de los estudiantes se apaciguaron un poco, O'flanagan volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Debo informarles también de los cambios que a partir de ahora tendremos en la distribución de los docentes —dijo pasándose una mano por su castaño candado —. Las clases de pociones se suspenderán durante esta semana. Las retomarán el próximo lunes con el profesor Snape.

Murmullos espantados se alcanzaron a escuchar por todo el gran comedor. Así que por eso Snape estaba tan furioso, pensé separándome del abrazo de Ben. Collette permaneció en el mismo lugar, sin inmutarse por las nuevas.

—Así mismo, el próximo lunes tendrán un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras —continuó O'flanagan —. Aún no sabemos quien les impartirá las clases, pero se los haré saber en cuanto encontremos a alguien indicado para el puesto.

Snape seguía con su expresión homicida en el cetrino rostro.

—Debo pedirles que se dirijan a sus clases normalmente —pidió el director con suavidad —. Los mantendré informados de la fecha de las exequias del profesor Slughorn. Planeo que todos podamos asistir a rendirle sus últimos honores.

Sin más que añadir por parte del profesor O'flanagan, todos salimos en un silencio sepulcral del gran comedor. Collette tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, además de la nariz increíblemente roja; Ben continuaba con el brazo sobre sus hombros, tratando de proporcionarle un consuelo que jamás, en todos los años que llevábamos de conocernos, le había visto proporcionarle a alguien; y yo, solo iba sumida en mis pensamientos, apiadándome de todos lo que teníamos defensa contra las artes oscuras a continuación.


	6. Todo empezó con un golpe

**¡Feliz año nuevo! (aunque por algún motivo no me siento en un año diferente jajajaja) bueno, en fin. Espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de año y que se emborracharan mucho, pero que no tengan resaca :). Les deseo lo mejor en este 2013.**

**Bien, ahora sí los dejo con este nuevo capítulo. Voy subiendolo de a poco acá, pero por ahora tendrán uno diario. Como siempre espero sus comentarios. Siempre respondo los reviews )**

**Muchas gracias a Sevsnape por su comentario. **

—¡Heron! ¿Para qué sirve un patronus? —dijo Snape en voz alta parándose frente a mi pupitre.

Me sobresalté al sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Había estado tomando apuntes en un pergamino, sin fijarme en él hasta que me gritó la pregunta.

—Eh… el… el patronus sirve para ahuyentar a los dementores —dije dubitativa. No fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, siempre me sacaba los colores y odiaba esa reacción de mi cuerpo.

—Muy útil su aporte, Heron —dijo el profesor con sorna —. Pero los patronus tienen más cualidades que esa. No sé… si tal vez… su inteligente cerebro pueda aportarnos algunas otras.

Su voz sedosa y burlona llegó a mis oídos sintiéndose como un cuchillo filoso entre mi pecho.

—Eh… sirven para… para…

—Para, para, para. Dese prisa, Heron —dijo cruelmente Snape —. ¿O acaso se le olvido hablar?

Los Slytherin dejaron escapar risitas por lo bajo, celebrando las humillaciones de su jefe de casa para conmigo.

—Sirven para enviar mensajes de voz —dije a la carrera.

Me atreví a levantar la mirada para enfrentar a sus fríos ojos. Una sonrisa, bastante parecida a una mueca, se dibujaba en sus delgados labios; su ceja permanecía tan arriba que parecía perderse entre su negro cabello.

—¿Mensajes de voz? —se burló —. Eso suena a tecnología muggle, Heron.

Me sonrojé profundamente, pero mantuve mis ojos en los suyos.

—Lamentablemente —continuó Snape con su voz suave —, la señorita Heron cree que los patronus tienen las mismas funciones que los teléfonos muggles —me miró con desprecio —. Déjeme sacarla de su error. Los patronus también son mensajeros de los magos. Sus capacidades van más allá de inventos inútiles, son seres con la capacidad de decir lo que nuestros pensamientos les ordenan.

Una pálida mano de dedos largos se posó en la mesa de mi escritorio, recorriéndolo hasta tomar el pergamino donde estaba desarrollando el ensayo en clase que le había dado por pedir últimamente. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, sacó una pluma de sabrá Dios donde y garabateó un enorme cero en una esquina. Lo miré con la boca abierta, completamente indignada; ese era el mejor ensayo que había hecho en clases hasta el momento, solo me faltaban un par de detalles para finalizarlo.

—¿Por qué ha hecho eso? —pregunté con un tono de voz más grosero de lo que pretendía.

Él me miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—Pensé que el profesor era yo y no tú, Heron —dijo a modo de respuesta —. Se supone que puedo poner las notas que yo quiera, cuando quiera, y sin pedir permiso a gente incompetente, cuyas respuestas distan de ser las de un alumno de sexto año.

—Pero… pero…

—Pero, pero —sonrió —. Aprende a hablar y después discute.

—Pero usted ni siquiera miró el ensayo —me quejé tratando de hacer la vista gorda ante su comentario anterior.

Una risa despectiva se escapó de su boca.

—¿Para qué? Debió ser tan brillante como tus respuestas.

Fruncí el ceño hasta casi parecer un shar pei.

—No me parece justo —declaré desafiante. Estaba harta de Snape y sus injusticias. Me tenía inquina desde siempre y no desaprovechaba oportunidad para hacerme quedar en ridículo.

—Cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff por contradecir las decisiones de tu maestro.

Abrí la boca para replicar de nuevo, ganándome un codazo de Ben en las costillas. Si había algo que asustara a Ben Weasley, era perder puntos de su casa. Lo ignoré.

—Sigue pareciéndome injusto.

—Diez puntos menos —dijo acercando su rostro al mio, con una desagradable sonrisa en su pálido rostro —. Sigue diciéndome que te parece injusto y serán cincuenta puntos los que le quite a tu casita.

Apreté los puños sobre mi túnica. Mis mandíbulas se apretaron tanto que parecía estar a punto de romperme los dientes. Ese jodido viejo amargado… Ese horrible tipo gruñón y sexy, pensé involuntariamente. Mis ojos aún estaban en contacto con los suyos, y pude ver un atisbo de algo similar a la duda en ellos poco antes de que los apartara rápidamente. Mi mandíbula se suavizó hasta casi quedar colgando, al pensar en la posibilidad de que Snape me hubiese leído la mente.

Él volvió a su escritorio sin decir más nada.

—Pssss, Heron —susurró la molesta voz de Marty Bulstrode desde el otro lado del salón —. Pero… pero… pero… pero soy tan tonta que no sé decir más que pero.

Risas escaparon de los Slytherin de sexto año. Miré hacia Snape, quien parecía increíblemente entretenido rebuscando en las gavetas de su escritorio; era imposible que no hubiese escuchado nada.

—Y lo próximo que dirá será: las lechuzas sirven para enviar mensajes de texto —dijo Carter, el mejor amigo de Bulstrode —. Ella es tan muggle que todo lo ve como en su mundo.

Más risas de los Slytherin.

—No hagas nada, nada ¿ok? —murmuraba Ben a mi lado.

—¿Cómo sabes qué es un mensaje de texto, Carter? —dije sin poder contenerme —¿No serás tan muggle como yo?

El chico soltó una risita.

—Hay que saber las estupideces de la gente como tu para poder tratarlos como la basura que son —respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su redondo rostro —. Aunque, no puedo negar que me ahorraría mucho trabajo si la entrada de escoria como tu estuviese restringida en la escuela.

Mis puños volvieron a apretarse. Esta vez Collette era quien me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras desde su lugar detrás del mio.

—¿Pero sabes que sería mejor? —Ensanchó su sonrisa — Que hubiese cárcel para los magos que se atreven a revolcarse con muggles… que horror eso de engendrar más muggles que luego procreen sangres sucias…

Antes de darme cuenta, mi libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras se estampó en el rostro de Carter, tumbándole tres dientes y dejándole la nariz aplastada en una masa sanguinolenta. Sin saber a que horas, me había levantado de la silla de golpe, tomando el libro en mi mano derecha, estrellándolo con todas mis fuerzas en la cara del Slytherin.

—¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? —gritó Snape acortando la distancia que lo separaba de mi en un par de zancadas.

Solo me percaté de la gravedad de lo que había hecho cuando escuché el alarido de Snape. Retrocedí dos pasos, antes de que el profesor me tomará del brazo con fuerza arrastrándome fuera del salón de clases.

—Se acabó la clase —gruñó Snape mientras me sacaba a tirones del salón.

Me iban a expulsar, estaba segura de ello; no me salvaría esta vez, había cometido una agresión directa contra un compañero en las narices de Snape. El director O'flanagan me daría mi boleto de tren para ir a casa, pensé abatida. Mis ojos se sentían increíblemente secos; normalmente estaría llorando como una Magdalena. Que risa daba ese pensamiento, estaría llorando como yo misma.

—Cincuenta puntos menos para Hufflepuff —refunfuñó Snape sin aflojar su agarre de mi brazo izquierdo.

Como deseaba no haber tenido cerca el libro que aún llevaba sujeto en la mano. Me atreví a mirar la portada con nerviosismo: estaba cubierta de sangre y lo que parecía un diente de Carter pegado entre las letras C y N. Sentí repulsión, más no culpa, lo que me llevó a preocuparme por mi salud mental.

No me di cuenta cuando Snape paró su caminata, abriendo una puerta, hasta que me vi arrojada dentro. Entré tambaleándome, comprendiendo enseguida que ese no era el despacho del director. Las paredes no eran circulares y no estaba lleno de objetos brillantes que emitían ruiditos; este lugar era cuadrado, y las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías repletas de libros y un sinfín de materiales asquerosos, distribuidos en diferentes frascos.

Snape cerró la puerta de un portazo que casi la hace caer de los goznes.

Retrocedí por mi vida hasta dar con el escritorio gigante que adornaba la mitad del lugar.

—¿En qué pensabas cuando golpeaste a un alumno de mi casa con ese libro? —dijo señalando con un dedo acusador al libro que sujetaba en mi mano, su rostro contraído por la ira.

—N-no lo sé, señor —admití mirando el libro con repugnancia. Lo dejé sobre el escritorio y me limpié las manos en la túnica.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿NO LO SABES? —su alarido resonó contra las paredes del despacho.

Negué con la cabeza, sin apenas poder ocultar mi nerviosismo.

—Debería exigir tu expulsión del colegio.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Ni siquiera podría ir al funeral de Slughorn por lo visto; Snape haría que me sacarán del colegio antes de que pudiera decir "pero".

—¿Quieres volver al mundo muggle antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, Heron? —inquirió con voz venenosa.

—No —dije en voz baja. Entrelacé mis manos, esperando ser zarandeada de nuevo hasta el despacho del director O'flanagan.

Snape respiró profundo y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer con tal de que no te expulsen? —dijo con voz sedosa. No sé si fue solo mi impresión, pero un brillo lujurioso pareció iluminar sus ojos.

—Yo… yo… no sé —admití deseando ser más pequeña para poder huir por debajo de la puerta. Oh, como envidiaba a las hormigas en ese momento.

—Nunca sabes nada, Heron —gruñó —. No te llevaré donde el director…

Mis ojos se iluminaron de emoción.

—Pero tus castigos serán infinitos —terminó la frase con tono triunfal.

Comencé a pensar que tal vez la expulsión no sería tan mala. Simplemente volvería con mis padres, entraría a su iglesia, me casaría, tendría hijos… a quien demonios engañaba, prefería los castigos con Snape.

—¿Comprendes que me deberás mucho si no te acuso con el director?

Lo miré con la boca abierta. ¿Y si a cambio de su silencio me pedía algo… difícil de conceder?

—No me mires con esa cara de idiota, Heron —dijo con tono molesto —. No voy a pedirte nada de lo que crees. No me interesas de esa forma.

Desvié la mirada, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. No creí que me afectaran tanto esas palabras. Ahora podía aceptar definitivamente que lo interesante que le veía a mi maestro no era más que gusto, atracción, como quisieran llamarle. "No me interesas de esa forma", sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza mientras trataba de mantener mis ojos secos. Apreté los labios, habría preferido seguir sin saber lo obvio: que yo no le gustaba en absoluto.

—¿Heron? ¿Estás escuchándome?

Asentí sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Qué piensas de eso entonces?

¿Qué que pensaba? Que era un idiota petulante y odioso, pero aun así me resultaba terriblemente atractivo.

—Que es una pena —las palabras escaparon de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Me obligué a mirarlo de nuevo. Su gesto era de confusión total.

—¿Una pena? ¿Le parece una pena que le proponga ser mi ayudante en pociones a cambio de no delatarla?

Mi mandíbula casi cae hasta el suelo. Ni siquiera le había escuchado la propuesta por estar rumiando mi decepción ante el hecho de no gustarle ni pizca.

—No me refería a eso —murmuré.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada. Que me parece perfecto.

Me miró con cara de pocas pulgas antes de girarse a rebuscar algo en la estantería junto a la puerta.

—¿Me puedo ir? —inquirí dubitativamente.

—No —respondió sin mirarme.

—¿Empezaremos hoy con el castigo?

Él gruñó algo ininteligible y continuó mirando la estantería.

Miré hacia el techo, tratando de entretenerme. Aún me molestaba haber escuchado de sus labios las palabras "no me interesas de esa forma", pero no era mi fuerte mortificarme demasiado por algo, al menos no mientras el responsable de mi congoja estuviese presente; así que me lleve la muñeca izquierda a la boca, y comencé a mordisquear la pulsera de cuentas de madera que llevaba desde los trece años. Sin duda debí parecer alguien con déficit mental, por el tono de voz que usó Snape cuando habló nuevamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Bajé la mirada del techo y dejé caer el brazo a mi costado, tratando de verme un poco más normal.

Los ojos negros de mi profesor me escrutaban, probablemente tratando de identificar algún problema cognoscitivo.

—Deja de hacer cosas extrañas mientras estés aquí —gruñó dándome la espalda de nuevo.

Chasqueé la lengua mirando su espalda, mientras él se movía aquí y allá a lo largo de la estantería.

—No tengo piel de serpiente arbórea africana —dijo más para sí que para que yo le oyera —. Tampoco tengo muchos bezoares…

Me crucé de brazos, aburrida. Si su plan era matarme de aburrimiento en lugar de expulsarme, lo lograría antes de lo que él pensaba. Me mordí el labio cuando una pregunta se formó en mi cabeza. Si tenía un problema a parte de abrir las puertas sin preguntar quien llamaba, era no guardarme mis preguntas muy a menudo.

—¿Por qué no le intereso de esa forma?

Snape me miró sobre su hombro con la cara más pálida de lo habitual.

—¿Es usted… bueno… las chicas no…?

Casi de inmediato desee haber nacido siendo algo más prudente. Snape me miró como si quisiera asesinarme con los ojos, se giró por completo hacia mí con las manos crispadas. Me corrí disimuladamente, tratando de rodear el escritorio, con el fin de utilizarlo de escudo si él se decidía a envolver sus crispados dedos alrededor de mi cuello.

—No me gustan los hombres, Heron —dijo peligrosamente —. Ni se te ocurra volver a decir semejante barbaridad.

—Eh… sí… l-lo siento… yo no quería… es decir, no era mi intención…

—Cierra la boca —me fulminó con la mirada —. No me interesas, no porque no sea heterosexual, sino porque eres una mocosa de dieciséis años y además mi alumna… y no me interesan mis alumnas.

¿Se veía un tanto azorado o era mi impresión?

—¿Y si no fuera su alumna?

—¿Escuchas las idioteces que estás preguntando, Heron? —dijo escuetamente.

—Es solo una pregunta —dije tratando de aparentar inocencia. No sabía de donde demonios me estaba saliendo tanto valor para preguntarle semejante sarta de pendejadas a mi profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—Pensaría igual —dijo enseñando sus dientes —. No me interesarías ni aunque fueras la última mujer del planeta. Eres una mocosa increíblemente molesta… me estoy arrepintiendo de no haberte llevado con el director.

Y, así, toda mi osadía se fue al garrete. Agaché mi cabeza cual perro regañado, admitiendo con ese simple gesto lo mucho que me dolían sus palabras, dándole a entender que mis molestas preguntas no eran solo por ser fastidiosa e incordiarlo. Los ojos me picaban, rebosantes de lágrimas que no quería, ni tenía intensión de derramar frente a él; tal vez llorara más tarde, pero en ese instante no podía permitírmelo.

—Vuelve mañana a las ocho de la noche para preparar las clases de la otra semana —dijo Snape cortante.

Emprendí camino hacia la puerta lo más rápido que mis pies me permitían. No bien hube agarrado el pomo de la puerta, cuando la mano del profesor se posó en mi hombro. No pude resistirme a que una pequeña chispa de ilusión estallara en mi pecho.

—No dejes tu libro —dijo apagando cualquier chispa ridícula que se hubiese prendido en mi —.No quiero ver el diente de Carter sobre mi escritorio.

Tomé el libro de sus manos y salí del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a los invernaderos. A esa hora nadie estaba viendo clases y la profesora Sprout estaría ocupada en su despacho con millones de semillas que clasificar. Necesitaba desahogarme un poco, quizás abrazar una planta de bubotubérculos, para hacer que el dolor de mi piel llena de pústulas atenuara el que sentía por culpa de Snape. Nunca me había visto como alguien molesta, nadie nunca me había dicho eso, incluso hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a quien me necesitara, me esmeraba por ser amable y no me metía con las personas a menos que se lo buscaran… Tal vez él lo decía por lastimarme, como cada cosa que decía en clases. Me limpié con brusquedad una lágrima que se atrevió a deslizarse por mi mejilla, sabiendo que él no me estaba mintiendo al afirmar que jamás se atrevería a tener algo conmigo.


	7. Funeral I

**Hola, hola. Vengo a dejar otro capítulo. Muchas gracias a Sevsnap por el review. Recuerden que todos son libres de comentar, así que anímense p (de veras, yo no muerdo .) Abrazos.**

—Fíjese, Heron.

Me aparté del camino de Snape lo más rápido que mi flacucho cuerpo me permitió, casi derribando a Ben en el proceso. Había chocado con el profesor cuando caminaba de espaldas en el pasillo, narrándoles a mis amigos las nuevas tácticas de quiditch que Perkins me comunicara horas atrás.

—Auch, Lena —se quejó Ben sobándose el brazo.

Ignoré a mi amigo, mirando al profesor con ojos de vaca muerta. Sin embargo, él no se molestó en mirarme; pasó de largo con su negra túnica ondeando tras su espalda. Bien merecido le quedaba el apodo de murciélago.

Dejé escapar el aire lentamente con pesadumbre; Snape ya ni me determinaba. No era que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde mi interrogatorio barato, solo había sido la noche anterior; pero ya extrañaba sus tétricas miradas. Me pregunté si, tal vez, mi no tan disimulada confesión le habría afectado en algo, recordando casi de inmediato que él me había dejado claro que no.

—Llegaremos tarde al funeral —dijo Collette sacándome de mi ensueño.

—¿Eh? —me giré mirando a Collette perpleja. En mi mente solo estaba Snape.

Collette tenía la mirada vidriosa, parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. El labio le temblaba.

—Slughorn, Lena —susurró Ben en mi oído.

Quise golpearme contra la pared. Por un momento había olvidado al pobre y muerto profesor Slughorn.

—Sí, claro —dije nerviosamente —. Eh… Vamos rápido.

Cuando llegamos a los invernaderos la profesora Sprout estaba a punto de hablar. Todos los miembros de la casa Hufflepuff estaban allí, esperando ansiosos las indicaciones para ir al funeral del profesor de pociones. Me crucé de brazos, balanceando mi peso de una pierna a otra, inquieta. No me gustaban los funerales; solo había asistido a tres en mi vida. Y, como todos fueron a la usanza muggle, no tenía idea de como comportarme en uno mágico.

—Los he citado en este lugar por ser lo más representativo de nuestra casa —dijo la profesora Sprout.

—Grandioso, con razón nos dicen jardineros… —bufó un muchacho de séptimo que estaba delante de mí, poniéndose a conversar en susurros con uno de sus compañeros.

—Como todos saben, estamos aquí para asistir al funeral del profesor Slughorn. Se preguntarán cómo lo haremos… pues el personal docente, ¡CÁLLATE, MARTINEZ!... —el muchacho de séptimo cerró la boca de golpe, poniéndose rojo como un rábano — el personal docente ha dispuesto de trasladores en diferentes puntos del castillo para tal fin. En nuestro caso, están dentro del invernadero 1.

La profesora miró a todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff antes de proseguir.

—En un momento empezaré a llamarlos en grupos, por orden de cursos, para que muy ordenadamente, entren al invernadero y tomen un traslador. La profesora Louper los estará esperando en el cementerio de Budleigh Babberton para indicarles sus respectivos asientos.

¿En el cementerio de donde?, fue lo único que atiné a pensar antes de que Sprout comenzara a llamar a los alumnos de primer año.

—Se me olvidaba —la profesora Sprout interrumpió la lectura de los nombres cuando el quinto niño de primero pasaba por su lado—. Los miembros del Club Slugh se sentarán al frente, junto al director. Por lo que debería haberlos llamado primero… —se rascó la punta de la nariz mientras hacía un gesto de "¿que se le hace?" —síganme los del club.

Se adentró en el invernadero agitando la cabeza con aire estresado.

—Ve —dije a Collette, animándola a seguir a la profesora.

Ella asintió y caminó con firmeza hacia el invernadero. Los otros dos miembros del club —uno de séptimo y otro de segundo— la imitaron. Suspiré, preocupada por mi amiga. Ella estaría sola adelante mientras metían a Slughorn en el hoyo.

—Estará sola —dijo Ben, quitándome las palabras de la boca.

Lo miré a la cara (no sin cierta dificultad; me sacaba unos veinte centímetros), notando en él la misma preocupación que yo sentía. Ben no era el ser más maravilloso del planeta; de hecho, la mezcla entre Percy y Ron, lo hacía, en ocasiones, insoportable. Pero en ese momento su sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel, y se mostraba sumamente comprensivo con Collette.

—Estará bien —dije sonriendo alentadoramente.

Mi sonrisa debió haber salido como una mueca porque Ben, en lugar de tranquilizarse, frunció el ceño y metió las manos en los bolsillos con aire pensativo. A partir de ese momento preferí mantener la boca cerrada para no empeorar el estado de ánimo del muchacho.

La profesora Sprout volvió a salir del invernadero, llamando casi a la velocidad de la luz (o eso me pareció) a los alumnos de primer, segundo y tercer año. Poco después los de cuarto y quinto desaparecieron, seguidos de la mitad de los de sexto. Cuando fue mi turno, me sobresalté y salí casi a la carrera, logrando tropezar con una roca y caer sobre el pecho de la profesora Sprout, asesinando en el proceso al pergamino que contenía la lista de alumnos de Hufflepuff.

—Lena, cuidado —dijo la profesora amablemente, aunque un tic apareció en su ceja.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dije azorada. A mi espalda, los de séptimo se reían tratando de no ser escandalosos.

—Ya vete, que pierdes el traslador —me apuró la maestra.

Incapaz de mirar atrás a causa de la vergüenza, me adentré en el invernadero lo más rápido que pude. Divisé a los cuatro compañeros de curso que llamaran antes, reunidos en torno a una mesa de trabajo; sujetaban una palangana medio oxidada. Caminé hacia ellos, nerviosa. Sabía lo que era un traslador, pero nunca había usado uno.

—Tócalo y ya —dijo Isabel Roberts con voz aburrida.

Toqué la palangana justo cuando se ponía de color azul brillante; casi de inmediato sentí como si me agarraran del ombligo y tiraran de mí. Miles de colores borrosos pasaron ante mis ojos a medida que daba vueltas, estrellándome contra mis compañeros. Al fin, tras varios segundos de tortura, mis pies tocaron tierra firme. No duré ni medio segundo de pie, me tambaleé como si estuviese borracha y me fui al suelo acompañada de tres de mis compañeros.

—Auch —se quejó Adrián, el hermano mellizo de Isabel.

Por fortuna sus caídas no habían sido mi culpa; todos llegamos increíblemente mareados a nuestro destino. En cuanto el mundo dejó de girar a mí alrededor, pude notar que estábamos sobre un césped increíblemente verde. Levantando la mirada me percaté de que la decoración era bastante hermosa, incluso el abierto cajón color caoba donde descansaba el profesor Slughorn era bastante bonito.

—Arriba, Heron.

Una mano delgada me tomó del cuello de la túnica y tiró de mí hacia arriba. Me impulsé para levantarme lo más rápido posible del suelo y evitar que me estrangularan en el proceso de ayudarme a levantar. Una vez de pie, noté que quien me instó a levantarme era nada menos que la profesora Louper.

—Siéntate junto a Morantz —me indicó con un gesto de asco dibujado en su fino rostro.

—Aja —contesté en el tono menos grosero que pude. Le di la espalda y me dirigí al asiento que me indicara la bruja maldita.

Me senté pesadamente sobre el blanco forro que adornaba la silla, buscando con la mirada al dueño de mis sueños más estúpidos. Al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, recordé que debía estar enviando a los Slytherins al cementerio. Menos de cinco minutos después, Ben se sentó en la silla que estaba detrás de la mía.

—Hay buena vista a pesar de estar tan atrás —comentó inclinándose hacia mi silla.

Asentí. Desde donde estaba alcanzaba a ver claramente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Collette. Me giré un poco para poder hablar con él.

—Todo está muy bonito ¿no? —inquirí apartando a Snape de mis pensamientos.

Ben miró en derredor con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Tal como le gustaba, supongo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y relajando la expresión —. Parece como una de sus fiestas…

Arqueé las cejas, asombrada, preguntándome de cuando acá Ben asistía a las fiestas de Slughorn. Le comuniqué mi cuestionamiento al chico, logrando sin querer que sus orejas se pusieran rojas.

—El… el año pasado… en navidad pasé por ahí por casualidad… —tartamudeó azorado.

—¿Por la fiesta?

—Sí, por la fiesta.

—¿Por casualidad? —mis cejas se arquearon aún más.

—Bueno, sí… ¿Qué tiene de malo? —dijo a la defensiva.

—No, nada —dije en tono amistoso —Creí que quizás estabas espiando a alguien…

Ben abrió mucho los ojos y se tornó pálido, aunque sus orejas continuaron rojas.

—¿A quién piensas que espiaría? —preguntó mirando por el rabillo del ojo a los demás Hufflepuff sentados junto a él.

—No sé… —puse cara de pensativa —Collette fue esa noche con aquel Gryffindor… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Kutcher, Brandon Kutcher —soltó Ben con una mueca.

Sonreí maliciosamente. Así que la preocupación de Ben y los actos de apoyo a Collette quizás significaban algo más, pensé divertida.

—No pongas esa cara —graznó con los ojos muy abiertos —. A mi no me gusta Collette.

Solté una risita burlona.

—Yo nunca mencioné tal cosa.

Me giré de nuevo para mirar al frente, sabiendo que mi amigo debía tener cara de Grindylow constipado. Aguanté la risa que me produjo la imagen mental, recordando que estaba en el funeral del profesor que más apreciaba mi mejor amiga.


	8. Funeral II

**Hola, hola. Vengo a dejarles esto por aquí. :) Dejen reviews ;)**

Ciertamente el funeral estaba resultando igual de aburrido a uno muggle. Claro, el ver gente llorando aquí y allá daba bastante cosa; pero permanecer sentada durante más de una hora era demasiado para mi. Simplemente mi capacidad para estarme quieta era (y sigue siendo) prácticamente nula. Suspiré tratando de controlar el movimiento impaciente que se estaba apoderando de mi pierna, al tiempo que intentaba prestar atención a las palabras del director.

—Ahora, el profesor Snape dirá unas palabras —dijo el director O'flanagan terminando con su largo discurso.

Me tensé en la silla por un segundo, asimilando el hecho de que Snape fuese a decir algo en el funeral de Slughorn. Simplemente me parecía imposible que él lo estuviese haciendo por voluntad propia. Puedo decir que tuve toda la razón al suponer que Snape no estaba contento de participar en la ceremonia, cuando se levantó de su asiento con la cara más sombría que de costumbre.

Snape se posicionó tras el atril fulminando a todo el mundo con la mirada; y, no sé si fue impresión mía, pero se demoró un poco más mirando al director con cara de asesino serial. El profesor se aclaró la garganta levemente antes de empezar.

—La perdida de Horace Slughorn es un terrible golpe para todos nosotros —su pálido rostro no parecía apesadumbrado en absoluto —. Lamento, y sé que todos los aquí presentes también, el deceso de este… gran hombre…

Sentí el dedo de Ben picándome la espalda. Tomé eso como una invitación a echarme hacia atrás.

—¿Qué? —susurré por la comisura de la boca.

—No se ve demasiado triste —susurró a su vez Ben —. Debería bajarse de ahí.

—Creo que no está por gusto —comenté sin fijarme en que me estaba girando en el asiento —. Yo creo que…

—¡HERON!

Di un tremendo bote, recuperando la posición de mirar al frente. Todo el mundo me miraba con cara de malas pulgas, en especial Snape, quien muy amablemente había gritado mi nombre.

—Me pregunto si tienes algo que decir en este momento, Heron —dijo Snape peligrosamente.

Me torné roja como un tomate, sintiendo los ojos de todo el mundo por todos los rincones de mi organismo. Era como miles de sondas recorriendo cada centímetro de mí mientras moría de vergüenza.

—Tal vez quieras pasar aquí y comentarnos tus… sentimientos…

Abrí la boca estúpidamente. ¿A qué sentimientos se refería? ¿A los que me causaba la muerte de Slughorn? ¿A los que tenía por él?

—Ven, Heron —dijo Snape con una mirada maliciosa —. Te cedo mi lugar para homenajear al profesor Slughorn.

El color rojo se convirtió en violeta cuando dejé de respirar. Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo que los ojos se me iban a salir de lo abiertos que los tenía.

—No seas tímida, Heron —dijo con un tono meloso, que ciertamente ponía los pelos de punta —. Pasa al frente. No estoy bromeando.

—Severus, pero… —la profesora Louper intervino mirando al hombre como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—No pasa nada, Angela —la cortó sin apartar sus ojos negros de mí asustado rostro —. ¿Quién mejor que una de sus más brillantes alumnas para despedirlo?

Decenas de murmullos comenzaron a oírse provenientes de las personas que me conocían. Cualquiera que me hubiese visto en pociones sabría que yo no era nada brillante en sus clases; Snape simplemente quería dejarme en ridículo.

—No tenemos todo el día, Heron —sonrió Snape.

—Mejor que vayas —dijo Antoni Morantz inclinándose un poco hacia mí.

Me levanté temblando de pies a cabeza. No era fanática de que me mirasen cuando había hecho algo malo; porque, aunque hablar no es un pecado, sí está mal hacerlo cuando otros están elogiando al difunto en un funeral. Llegué al estrado sintiendo que me dirigía a mi ejecución.

—Deléitanos, Heron —me susurró Snape apartándose un poco para que me posicionara tras el atril.

Miré con cara de ternero degollado hacia el público. Collette me veía con una seriedad inusitada en ella; el profesor O'flanagan parecía increíblemente interesado en escuchar lo que yo fuese a decir; McGonagall estaba sumamente tensa, con su mandíbula rígida, lo que me hacia sentir alivio de haber quedado en Hufflepuff; y Louper, bien, ella parecía a punto de levantarse y bajarme de las greñas. Tragué con dificultad y miré de reojo al ataúd donde reposaba Slughorn, tan panzón y tranquilo como siempre.

—Eh… —las palabras se enredaban en mi mente como si no conociese mi propia lengua materna —yo… es… es terrible haber perdido a nuestro profesor de pociones… sí. Eh… él era muy bueno; una gran persona.

Cientos de ojos me veían asombrados. Quise salir corriendo a la mayor velocidad posible; sin duda estaba haciendo el ridículo.

—Y… él no… —miré por el rabillo del ojo a Snape, quien parecía enormemente complacido con mi situación. Mi sangre elevó su temperatura hasta casi hervir en mis venas —. Él nunca podrá ser remplazado por nadie. Era único y su talento no lo posee ningún otro mago vivo.

Divertida, observé como los delgados labios de Snape se torcían en un silencioso gruñido. "trágate esa, murciélago engreído", pensé triunfalmente.

—El profesor Slughorn era una persona inigualable. Su forma de ser era maravillosa, al igual que su forma de tratar a todos sus alumnos —sonreí tímidamente —. Él jamás trató mal a nadie, corregía con paciencia y comprensión… Sus cualidades en pociones lograban que todos a su alrededor se asombraran. Nunca estuve en el club Slugh, pero conozco a varias personas que sí, y ellos afirman lo buen amigo que fue. Estoy segura de que todos extrañaremos mucho al profesor… sobretodo en las clases de pociones, las que él era capaz de transformar en sesiones divertidas de aprendizaje.

Un solitario aplauso, proveniente de manos del director, se escuchó en el cementerio. Casi de inmediato, todos los asistentes al funeral comenzaron a aplaudir, incluso Louper dio unas cuantas palmadas.

—Que bonito —gruñó Snape tomándome del hombro con brusquedad para apartarme del atril y tomar mi lugar. El lugar volvió a silenciarse por completo —. Bien, ya escucharon la increíble elocuencia de Heron… Creo que no tengo mucho más que añadir a tan conmovedoras palabras.

Snape sonrió peligrosamente y me volvió a tomar del hombro. Bajó de la pequeña tarima llevándome con él firmemente sujeta. Traté de zafarme para volver a mi asiento, pero su agarre se intensificó aún más, apretando en su puño la tela de mi túnica.

—Cincuenta puntos menos para Hufflepuff —murmuró fríamente en mi oído —. Alégrate de que no puedo estrangularte frente a todos, Heron. No creas que perdonaré las estupideces que dijiste ahí arriba.

—No dije nada malo —me defendí, tratando de adoptar un tono inocente.

—Sigue haciéndote y te vas a quedar de esa forma —gruñó soltándome con brusquedad —. Largo. A tu asiento.

Regresé a mi asiento sintiéndome un poco más ligera. No había resultado tan mal.

—Súper… —murmuró Morantz con emoción contenida —Le dijiste a Snape mal profesor disimuladamente.

Sonreí a mi compañero de curso, sintiendo que, sin querer, había logrado vengarme un poco de Snape por sus duras palabras de la noche anterior.

Más o menos media hora después de mi bochornosa subida al escenario, enterraron al pobre profesor Slughorn. Hubo muchas lágrimas por parte de alumnos y personal docente; incluso yo lloré un poquito mientras un pianista, salido de quien sabe donde, entonó una triste melodía.

Al concluir la ceremonia, todos nos sentíamos increíblemente fuera de lugar. Nadie nos había indicado como volveríamos, así que todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos para reunirse en pequeños grupos y conversar. Collette permanecía bajo el abrazo protector de Ben; aún estaba molesta conmigo por hablar en el funeral, lo que me parecía tremendamente injusto, pues Ben fue el que comenzó.

—Ya me quiero ir —dijo Ben mirando intensamente hacia los profesores, quienes al parecer estaban muy cómodos hablando junto a la recientemente cerrada tumba.

—Sí, sería bueno irnos ya —corroboré mirando con fastidio a la profesora Louper. La muy maldita estaba colgada del brazo de Snape, aparentando sufrir mucho por los recientes sucesos.

Nuestras oraciones fueron escuchadas, pues los profesores se dispersaron y comenzaron a llamar a los alumnos de sus casas para volver a Hogwarts.

Regresamos en el mismo traslador, con los mismos compañeros con quienes habíamos ido al cementerio; y nuevamente me di contra el suelo segundos después de posar mis pies en él.

—Al fin todo terminó —dijo Collette con voz apesadumbrada cuando entramos al gran comedor para la cena —. Me alegra que fuese un funeral animado; a él no le habría gustado algo aburrido.

—Creí que estabas molesta conmigo por conversar mientras Snape hablaba —dije sirviéndome puré de papas.

—Al principio sí —respondió sonriendo —. Pero después pensé que dijiste cosas muy bonitas cuando subiste al escenario.

—Dijo lo mismo cada vez que abrió la boca —comentó Ben llenando su vaso de zumo de calabaza —. Él era muy bueno, él era muy bueno, un gran profesor, muy bueno…

Lo miré con cara de asesina, aunque sabía que el chico tenía toda la razón.

—No soy buena hablando en público —rezongué.

—No me digas —se burló con petulancia.

—¡Oye! No seas cruel —murmuré en medio de un puchero.

Ben se rio con ganas, incluso Collette sonrió, y yo, no tuve de otra más que reírme con ellos hasta que la cena finalizó. Bueno, finalizó para mí; era yo quien debía estar a las ocho en el despacho de Snape para planear las clases de pociones de la semana que venía. Sin demasiadas ganas de dejar a mis amigos solos, abandoné el gran comedor y me dirigí al despacho de Snape.

—Mínimo aprovechará para estrangularme por lo del funeral —dije mientras caminaba por las mazmorras.

Me detuve en seco al escuchar voces provenientes del pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho de Snape. Caminé sigilosamente hasta la esquina del pasillo en el que me hallaba y me pegué a la pared, asomando un poco la cabeza con disimulo. La escena me dejó anonadada al principio.

—Ya vete, Angela. Te lo he dejado claro —dijo Snape sujetando las muñecas de la profesora Louper.

—Pero no comprendo, Severus —dijo la mujer con voz chillona —. Ayer estábamos bien… ¿qué ocurrió hoy para que decidieras acabarlo así?

Snape cabeceó. Parecía molesto, o tal vez, confundido.

—Ya te dije que es mejor así… No quiero una relación con nadie ahora…

Me cubrí la boca con las manos. ¿Una relación? ¡Snape tenía una relación con Louper!

—Pero yo te quiero, Severus —dijo ella zafándose del agarre de Snape y tomándole el rostro entre las manos —. Creí que me querías también.

—Angela… creo que pensaste mal sobre esto —dijo Snape con el tono más amable que le había escuchado usar con nadie —. Traté de que funcionara, pero no he sentido lo mismo que tu… comprende…

Louper se empinó y bruscamente posicionó sus labios sobre los del profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, interrumpiendo lo que fuese que Snape iba a decir. Mis entrañas se retorcieron de ira, y sin saber muy bien por qué, salí de mi escondite, carraspeando como si quisiera destrozar mi garganta.

Snape se zafó se Louper y la alejó de sí rápidamente. La profesora se veía molesta, Snape en cambio parecía azorado.

—Lamento interrumpir —dije sin pizca de pena.

—Heron… ¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo Louper con los dientes apretados. Parecía molesta de que hubiese interrumpido su violación hacia Snape.

—Tengo una cita con el profesor —dije mirándola con frialdad.

—¿Cita? —Louper se giró hacia Snape, lívida.

Él frunció el ceño y me miró con desagrado.

—Me temo que Heron no sabe escoger sus palabras —dijo Snape fríamente —. Está castigada y la cité a esta hora. No es la cita que te imaginaste. Ahora, como todo está aclarado, si me disculpas… Adentro, Heron.

El profesor dio media vuelta y se adentró en su despacho. Yo miré a Louper con sorna y pasé por su lado, divertida ante la cara de acontecimiento de la maestra de astronomía. Cerré la puerta casi en la cara de la mujer, sintiéndome la ganadora del torneo de quiditch y me acerqué al escritorio del profesor en espera de sus indicaciones acerca del castigo.

—Espero que mantengas tu boca cerrada, Heron —dijo Snape apenas me detuve frente a su escritorio.

—No creí que usted y la profesora Louper tuviesen un romance —dije sin poder contenerme.

Quizás sonó a reclamo, pues Snape frunció el ceño y se reclinó en su silla cruzándose de brazos.

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo fríamente —. Más te vale no decirle a nadie.

Me crucé de brazos, molesta. Era yo quien estaba sintiéndome mal por enterarme de que tenía un romance secreto con mi profesora más detestable, y él, con toda la arrogancia del mundo, me decía que mantuviera mi boca cerrada.

—¿Y si alguien más los ha visto tratándose con cariño? —dije ácidamente.

El rostro de Snape se tornó más pálido de lo usual, pero casi de inmediato se recompuso.

—Nadie más nos ha visto —dijo en un siseo —. Si la información se filtra, sabré que tuviste que ver con ello.

—No le voy con el chisme a nadie —salté —. Si usted ama a la víbora con patas, es asunto suyo, no mio.

Deseé no haber abierto mi bocota. ¡Había llamado víbora con patas a mi profesora delante de Snape! eso, sin duda, sería mi sentencia de muerte.

—No amo a la profesora Louper, Heron —dijo sin inmutarse por el apodo que usé contra ella —. Sería conveniente que no creyera semejantes cosas.

¿No la amaba? Quise saltar en una pata de alegría. Snape no amaba a Louper… quizá si me esforzaba él podría llegar a quererme un poco. Sonreí estúpidamente, imaginando por un minuto que Snape se me declaraba.

—¿Se ha dañado mentalmente, Heron? —interrumpió Snape mis pensamientos.

—¿Eh?

—Nada —bufó exasperado —. Hoy no estoy de humor para darle indicaciones. Vuelva mañana a la misma hora.

—Desde que no interrumpa otra vez…

—¡No interrumpirá nada! Váyase ahora —la vena de su sien se inflamó.

Asentí a sabiendas de que comentar sobre el "EX romance" sería demasiado peligroso para mi integridad.

—Sí… —me di vuelta para salir del despacho, pero una duda repentina cruzó mi mente — ¿En verdad le parezco molesta?

Él me miró fijamente durante unos segundos, después chasqueó la lengua un par de veces.

—¿Quieres que te responda eso justo el día en que interrumpes mi discurso para un muerto? —su voz sonó un tanto divertida.

—No —dije pensándomelo mejor.

Salí del despacho con un montón de sentimientos extraños arremolinándose en mi pecho. Snape había tenido un romance con Louper, pero la estaba dejando justo un momento antes de que yo fuese a cumplir con mi castigo. Tal vez no significara nada, pero no pude evitar que una chispa de esperanza brotara en mi cabeza.


	9. Castigo eterno

**Hola, hola, jóvenes. Vuelvo a traerles otro capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado. Gracias a Sevsnap por su comentario :)**

**PD: Comentar es gratis y yo no muerdo . vamos, dejen reviews. **

_No era el hombre más honesto, pero él era un hombre valiente y fiel; tampoco la piedad se cobijaba en él._

_(Mago de Oz)_

—Fafef fe fefo fo fafiof fof u efifo e fefefa foffa faf affef offufaf…

—No le entiendo absolutamente nada, señorita Heron —dijo exasperada madame Pomfrey —. Pero supongo que el señor Carter tuvo mucho que ver en el asunto.

—Fí. Efaffafeffe —asentí, aliviada de que por lo menos la enfermera creyera en la culpabilidad de Carter.

Tras el incidente en que le volé los dientes de un librazo, Carter había estado rumiando la mejor forma de vengarse de mí. Evidentemente tuvo que esperarse todo el jueves a causa del entierro de Slughorn, pero el día siguiente fue su oportunidad de cobrarse su dolor de trompa. El muy infeliz no se inmutó por el hecho de estar en plena clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y, ni corto ni perezoso, me lanzó un hechizo pega labios, que por cierto no funcionó correctamente, pegando mi boca solo a medias. Snape, por supuesto, se limitó a decir que era una lástima no haberme cerrado la boca por completo, mandó a Carter a continuar con su ensayo y a mí no me dejó ir a la enfermería hasta que finalizó la clase.

Ben trató de protestar, consiguiendo diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff, con lo que casi le da un ataque cardiaco. Collette, se dedicó a tranquilizarlo, mencionando los veinte que había conseguido en la clase de transformaciones una hora antes. Y yo, bueno, tuve que permanecer comunicándome al mejor estilo de los mimos durante la hora siguiente.

—Ojalá dejases de frecuentar la enfermería, Heron —murmuraba madame Pomfrey con el ceño fruncido. Hacía un buen rato que hojeaba un libro enorme y empolvado, tratando de hallar el contrahechizo que dejase mis labios como antes —. Si tan solo no discutieras con Carter este sería un lugar maravilloso.

—Fefo fo ef fi fuffa —dije a la defensiva.

—Sí, por supuesto que es tú culpa —la mujer me miró con sus ojos echando chispas, así que cerré lo que quedaba de mi boca.

Aproximadamente media hora después pude salir de la enfermería con mi boca tal cual como era antes de la clase de DCAO. Alcancé a Ben y Collette en la biblioteca, sonriendo ante la cara de frustración de mi pelirrojo amigo. El pobre parecía no poder recobrarse aún de la pérdida de puntos.

—Ben, ya te había quitado puntos antes —decía Collette rodando los ojos con exasperación.

—Pero ¿Viste el reloj? ¡Está casi vacío! ¡Y yo hice que se vaciara aún más!

—Eh, Ben. Estás tan insoportable como Percy —dije sentándome frente a ellos.

Ben me miró con cara de pocas pulgas, pero dejó de lamentarse por los puntos de la casa. Collette me sonrió agradecida.

—Te demoraste —dijo Collette abriendo un libro de pociones y comenzando a leer el índice.

—La señora Pomfrey no encontraba el contrahechizo —respondí encogiéndome de hombros —¿Ya estás trabajando en lo de Snape?

—Tratando, al menos —suspiró —. No hemos encontrado nada. Parece que se vengará de nosotros por tener que dar pociones ahora. Mira que querer que sepamos de la poción desde antes de la clase es de… —Se mordió el labio para no soltar una grosería.

—O'Flanagan debería buscar un profesor de pociones en lugar de uno de defensa —intervino Ben —. Así Snape estaría feliz, todos estaríamos felices.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde buscando la poción para despetrificar sin ningún resultado. Mis ojos estaban cuadriculados de tanto rebuscar entre letras minúsculas de enormes y ajados libros… _El libro de pociones más pocionista, Las pociones y sus fabulosos usos, De pociones e ingredientes, Pociones y pociones_… Levanté mi mirada del índice de un libro llamado "La solución a todos tus problemas: Pociones para el brujo desesperado", percatándome de que Collette miraba de reojo a un despeinado Ben, quien permanecía enfrascado en otro gigantesco libro cuyo título no alcanzaba a leer.

—Me rindo —dije cerrando de golpe el libro.

Collette dio un bote, derribando con el codo los libros que había apilado las pasadas horas.

—Mierda —refunfuñó, recogiéndolos antes de que la señora Pince apareciese a regañarnos.

—Lo siento —emití una risita.

Ben alejó el libro de sí con cara de asco. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo aún más.

—Dice como sacarle el intestino a tus enemigos, pero no menciona nada de despetrificaciones —se quejó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Agh —dijo Collette dejando los libros apilados nuevamente y mirando con curiosidad la ilustración del libro que abandonara Ben —. Asqueroso… ¿Vamos a cenar?

A veces, Collette podía llegar a asustar a cualquiera; pero como yo también tenía hambre, no puse ninguna objeción.

El gran comedor estaba tan abarrotado como de costumbre. Los estudiantes comían de todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y de vez en cuando estallaban risas en diferentes puntos del lugar; parecía mentira que un día antes estuviesen llorando por Slughorn. Sin embargo, no los culpaba; no era necesario, ni mucho menos saludable, echarse a morir por un profesor difunto.

—¿Dónde está Snape? —preguntó Ben sirviéndose carne asada.

Ante la pregunta, mis ojos viajaron directamente a la esquina donde Louper acostumbraba sentarse. Me alivié increíblemente al encontrarme con que la mujer permanecía en su lugar, picoteando con su tenedor lo que parecían ser arvejas cocidas. Por un momento había temido que Snape estuviese con ella en uno de los encuentros amorosos que de seguro tenían antes de que él la cortara la noche anterior.

—Ni idea —respondí, comenzando a engullir el puré de papas de mi plato.

—Vas a asfixiarte si sigues comiendo así —me regañó Collette.

—Caftigo con Snafe —dije con la boca llena —Fe me hafe tafde.

—Vale, vale. Que me vas a echar la comida masticada encima —se rio la chica.

Acabé de comer "como si me fuesen a quitar", como diría mi madre, y tras despedirme fugazmente de Ben y Collette, salí del comedor en dirección a los lavabos. Quería deshacerme de los restos de puré de mis dientes antes de ir a enfrentar mi fabuloso castigo con Snape.

Al llegar al baño, me cepillé los dientes ante un espejo bastante húmedo, inspeccionando detenidamente que no quedase nada de comida en ellos. Cuando estuve satisfecha con el resultado, me dirigí a las mazmorras, llegando ante la puerta de Snape con un par de minutos de adelanto. Esta vez no encontré a Louper pidiendo cacao; el pasillo estaba desierto. Me froté las manos para devolverles un poco el calor y golpeé la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces. Un "adelante" que sonó bastante a gruñido me indicó que podía adentrarme en los dominios del tétrico maestro.

—Buenas noches, profesor —dije entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—Buenas noches, Heron —respondió Snape sin levantar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos en que no se molestó en mirarme; ni siquiera me invitó a sentar el muy grosero.

—Eh… ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —pregunté, incomoda.

Él levantó la mano, indicándome que me callara, así que cerré la boca. Me recosté en la puerta, esperando a que dejase el maldito libro y me prestase atención por fin. En medio del aburrimiento, mi corbata se convirtió en un objeto de diversión alucinante; la sacudí infinidad de veces, viendo su color negro y amarillo subir y bajar ante mis ojos.

—Deja eso, Heron.

Dejé mi corbata de inmediato. No me percaté del momento en que Snape había dejado el libro sobre el escritorio. Me sentí un poco tonta de que siempre me regañase por no poder quedarme quieta.

—Siéntate —me indicó la silla frente a su escritorio.

Obedecí de inmediato. Algo dentro de mí me hacía querer obedecerlo en todo cuando estábamos solos. Puse mi trasero sobre la silla, expectante a o que él fuese a decir a continuación.

—¿No dirás nada? —dijo burlón.

Lo miré confundida. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en mí con un aire de superioridad. Abrí la boca para preguntar qué era lo que tenía que decir, pero no me calló con un movimiento de su mano.

—Me ayudarás a preparar la clase del próximo lunes —comenzó a pasearse frente a los numerosos libros de su "mini" biblioteca —. La poción para despetrificar es bastante compleja —continuó. Tomó uno de los libros más grandes de la parte superior de una de las estanterías —. Esté contiene los pasos que pueden seguir tus compañeros cabezas huecas.

Dejó caer el libro pesadamente sobre la mesa frente a mí. Si antes se veía grande, ahora se veía simplemente enorme. Fruncí el ceño y toqué la gruesa cubierta negra con la punta del dedo índice.

—Copia los pasos… veamos… ¿Cuántos compañeros tienes?... ah, sí. Son cincuenta y seis de sexto por las cuatro casas —sonrió con crueldad —. Cincuenta y seis copias bastaran.

—¿Cincuenta y seis? —pregunté con los ojos como platos.

—Exacto. Cincuenta y seis; lávate bien las orejas —se sentó tras su escritorio y con un ondeo de su varita, una pila de pergaminos en blanco, un bote de tinta y una pluma aparecieron junto al libro.

Tragué saliva, abatida. ¿Cómo iba a hacer todo ese trabajo? Aún se me daba mal el hechizo para copiar y pegar textos…

—Sin magia, Heron —dijo como si me hubiese leído la mente —. A mano. Página 348.

Si alguna vez tuve ganas de llorar por sobrecarga de trabajo, fue en esa oportunidad. Abrí el libro en la página que me indicara el profesor y tomé un pergamino y la pluma con mano temblorosa al ver la larga lista de diminutas frases que eran las indicaciones de la poción; por fortuna solo era esa página.

—¿No es más fácil dejar las instrucciones en el tablero como hacía el profesor Slughorn? –me atreví a preguntar.

—¿Eres tonta o te haces? —dijo con desprecio —Cuando dictaba pociones, hacía eso; pero si lo hiciera ahora no tendría un buen castigo para ti.

—Ya.

Asentí. Mojé la pluma y me dispuse a copiar lo más claro que pude; no quería ni imaginar lo que me haría Snape si alguien hacía mal la poción por culpa mía. Él volvió a tomar el libro que estaba leyendo cuando llegué a su despacho y continuó enfrascado en la lectura.

Después de un par de horas mi mano comenzó a agarrotarse y mis ojos vagaban muy a menudo hacia el rostro pétreo de mi profesor. Cuando el reloj dio la media noche, dejé la pluma a un lado y flexioné los dedos arrugando la nariz ante el desagradable dolor que se extendía por mis articulaciones. Snape desvió la mirada de su libro y la posó en mí con frialdad.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Me duele la mano —Respondí resentida.

—Awww que pena, no me imaginé que te dolería la mano —dijo con fingida pena —. Seguro que a Carter no le dolió que le derribaras un par de dientes con tu libro.

—Él se vengó hoy —salté ofendida —. ¿Cómo a él no le dijo nada?

—Se estaba vengando, acabas de decirlo —sonrió —. Estaba en todo su derecho. Continúa.

—Es media noche —rezongué.

—¿y?

—Mañana tengo práctica de quidditch… a las seis de la mañana.

—Que mal, ¿verdad? Yo no tengo nada que hacer mañana… me puedo quedar viéndote escribir toda la noche hasta las ocho de la mañana.

Abrí la boca horrorizada. El muy… me haría perder una práctica.

—Pero…

—¿Cuántas copias has hecho? —me cortó.

—Como quince —refunfuñé.

—Deja ese tono —regañó Snape —. Bueno, haciendo cuentas si haces quince listas cada cuatro horas, tendrás listo todo para las ocho de la mañana… Así que… adelante, Magdalena.


	10. ¿Confesión?

**Hola queridos lectores y lectoras: He demorado un poco en actualizar porque he estado ocupada estudiando para exámenes finales. Tengo varios capítulos listos para ser exhibidos; sin embargo quiero tomarme un tiempo para subirlos, no quiero dejarlos en ascuas demasiadas semanas o así. Muchas gracias por leer, sigo invitándolos a comentar: no muerdo, es gratis y muy sencillo, respondo a todos los reviews sin importar si son largos o cortos... Ahora sí, a lo que vinimos :) **

—Hoy a la misma hora, Heron —imité a Snape, caminando a toda velocidad hacia los vestidores de Hufflepuff.

Llovía como si el maldito mundo se fuese a inundar. Las gotas de agua me golpeaban el rostro furiosamente, haciéndome llevar los ojos cual asiática de pura cepa; el suelo estaba tan lleno de lodo que mis las suelas de mis zapatos pronto tendrían plataformas; y, para completar, tenía el culo más congelado que un mugroso pingüino.

El murciélago odioso me había tenido copiando instrucciones de la maldita poción despetrificadora hasta casi las ocho de la mañana. Al final mis ojos se cerraban solos, sentía como si tuviese un par de yunques pegados a los parpados, y mis dedos casi no son capaces de soltar la pluma de lo tiesos que estaban. Seguramente tendría callo en el dedo corazón, pero no quería comprobarlo todavía.

Entré a los vestidores con la cara roja por el esfuerzo de caminar tan aprisa, mojada hasta lo más profundo del alma, mirando a mis compañeros con ojos de vaca muerta: todos estaban llenos de lodo y césped hasta el pelo. Habían practicado sin mí, y por sus rostros, no les debió ir muy bien.

—¡Vaya! Pensé que no vendrías ya —dijo Perkins con la voz más fría que le había escuchado nunca.

—Lo siento —dije avergonzada —. Snape me castigó y no pude llegar a tiempo.

—¿De veras? No notamos tu ausencia cuando no pudimos practicar las maniobras que te correspondían —escupió con sorna, retorciéndose el cabello para deshacerse un poco del agua que destilaba de él.

—No fue mi culpa —comenzaba a molestarme la falta de solidaridad de la capitana —. Snape me tuvo toda la noche copiando los ingredientes de una poción.

—¿Snape hizo eso? —inquirió Arthur Rogers, el guardián.

Asentí con pesadumbre.

—Él nunca deja a nadie toda la noche castigado —dijo escéptica Julia Mathew, una de las cazadoras.

—Esta vez sí —reiteré. Lo único que me faltaría es que me tildaran de mentirosa.

—Wow. Se ha vuelto pesado el vejete —afirmó uno de los golpeadores con cara de horror.

—No está tan viejo, Joshua —lo contradijo Andrew Jones, el otro golpeador —¿Me pregunto por qué?

—No, si se ve bastante joven —dijo soñadora Astrid Stewart, apoyándose en el palo de su escoba.

—No estamos hablando de si Snape es joven o no —regañó Ana —. Estamos discutiendo que por culpa de Lena una práctica se fue a la basura.

Sentí un vacío en la boca del estomago con las palabras de Perkins; ella jamás me había culpado por algo. Tal vez el hecho de que esta fuese su última oportunidad de ganar la copa de quidditch la estaba volviendo odiosa. Apreté los dientes para evitar responderle de forma grosera.

—No estuvo tan mal —trató de calmarla Joshua.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Ah, no? —la vena de la sien de Ana se inflamó —¿Crees que no está mal? ¡No podremos practicar más antes del partido del próximo sábado! ¡Slytherin tiene apartado el campo toda la semana! ¡Incluso Gryffindor y Ravenclaw la están pasando mal por eso!

Joshua enrojeció al recibir toda la ira de la capitana. Retrocedió hasta dar con una banca y se sentó sin abrir más la boca.

—Ana, lo siento —dije mirándola a los ojos —. Lamento mucho no haber podido entrenar hoy…

La mirada que me dirigió fue suficiente para hogar mis palabras.

—Ya no importa, Heron —me dio la espalda y salió de los vestidores como un huracán.

Me quedé mirando estática la puerta por la que Perkins había salido. ¿Cómo actuar ante semejante escena de líder furiosa?, pensé abatida. Me quité un mechón húmedo de la cara y me mordí el labio. Debía tener cara de mono con retraso mental.

—Ya vale. No es culpa más que de Snape —Astrid me palmeó la espalda con afecto —Trataré de calmarla, no te apures.

La chica salió tras Ana, recogiéndose el cabello rizado en una coleta.

—Sí, Lena. Tú tranquila. Ya se le pasará —dijo animadamente Arthur, marchándose también.

Los demás me sonrieron alentadoramente antes de seguir los pasos de Arthur. Me quedé un rato en el vestidor sintiendo que estaba completamente jodida, para después salir rumbo al castillo de nuevo. Lo peor de todo era que no podía odiar a Snape por la situación.

Dormí todo lo que quedaba de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, saltándome el desayuno y el almuerzo. Creo que ninguna de mis compañeras de habitación se atrevió a despertarme por temor a caer bajo una maldición cruciatus; y es que llegué tan enfurecida a la sala común de Hufflepuff que pocos no se dieron cuenta de mi rostro enrojecido y mis ojos brillantes. Pienso que bien pude haber aniquilado a alguien con solo mirarlo si hubiesen truncado mi camino a los dormitorios.

Cuando desperté ya eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Estaba oscuro, el día seguramente había continuado opaco. Me levanté de la cama haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, simplemente mi cuerpo se negaba a abandonar las suaves mantas que hasta hacia unos minutos fueran mi refugio.

—Alguien que me mate… —gimoteé recordando que esa noche probablemente sería como la anterior. Solo esperaba no tener que utilizar mi mano nuevamente.

Me di un largo baño con agua tan caliente que podía haber pelado un hipogrifo, quedando sonrosada y con la sensación de tener un poco de fiebre. Creo que fue un error haberlo hecho, el sueño no se me había quitado todavía y si seguía bostezando no duraría ni una hora despierta durante el castigo. Me senté al borde de la cama, cubierta con mi bata de baño, con el cabello envuelto en una toalla dándome aspecto de Marge Simpson y bostezando como si me fuese a tragar la cama. No supe a qué horas volví a dormirme, solo sé que cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos, estaba completamente oscuro y llevaba varias horas de retraso para mi "cita" con Snape.

Me vestí a la velocidad de la luz y bajé a las mazmorras tan rápido como mis piernas me permitieron. Me pareció extraño no tener hambre, pero era mejor así; de haber pasado por las cocinas, probablemente no me habría movido de allí hasta reventar de comida. Toqué con algo de temor, asombrándome al no recibir un gruñido como respuesta. Snape en persona me abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

—B-buenas noches, profesor —tartamudeé, pensando que esa noche moriría. Él no sonreía a menos que tuviese algo especialmente cruel para decirme.

—Buenas noches, Lena —sonrió —. Pasa y siéntate —se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar.

Abrí mucho los ojos. ¿Lena? ¿Me había llamado Lena? Miré hacia atrás, para confirmar que ese era el pasillo donde estaba la oficina de mi amargado profesor. Sentía como si estuviese en la dimensión desconocida; pero sin duda ese era el despacho de Snape, y estaba en el pasillo acostumbrado.

—Eh… —balbuceé.

—¿Sí?

—Na…da—negué con la cabeza y seguí, sentándome en la misma silla que el día anterior.

—Estaba esperándote desde hace mucho —dijo Snape tras de mí.

Tragué con dificultad al sentir su presencia cerca.

—L-lo lamento, señor —dije —. Me quede dormida.

—Ya veo… —sonó pensativo —. No importa. Puedo esperarte cuanto quieras.

Mis cejas se elevaron en mi frente ante el comentario. No me pareció que hubiese sarcasmo en él, y eso era algo completamente insólito. ¿Estaría perdiendo sus capacidades?

—Hace mucho que quiero hablarte de algo… —Continuó el profesor.

—¿D-de qué? —mi voz salió un poco aguda.

Sentí como sus manos se posaron en mis hombros, estremeciéndome por completo. Me va a ahorcar, pensé asustada, creyendo que pronto las deslizaría hasta mi garganta. Esperé unos segundos muerta de pánico, sin embargo, él no hizo ademanes de querer matarme.

—He estado… sintiendo cosas… cosas que no he sentido nunca, Lena —susurró cerca de mi oído.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear a mil por hora.

—¿Co-cosas? —genial. Ahora estaba tartamudeando más que antes.

—Sí —su aliento golpeó mi oído, logrando que mi piel se pusiese como de gallina —. Muchas cosas… demasiadas cosas.

Volví a tragar con dificultad, sintiendo que el corazón escaparía de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Snape sentía cosas… ¿Qué cosas sentía Snape?... sonreí levemente ante la oración que pareció salida de algún libro de inglés.

—¿Quieres saber qué siento? —su voz era seductora. Jamás me lo había parecido tanto como esa noche.

—S-sí… —asentí aferrando la tela de mi túnica con las manos.

Mi silla giró bruscamente, impulsada por sus fuertes manos. Me miró a los ojos con sus profundos túneles negros, estremeciendo hasta la última célula de mi pequeño y flacuchento organismo.

—Estas cosas —susurró antes de acercar su rostro al mío y unir nuestros labios.

Me quedé sin aire y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando sus manos vagaron por mi cintura, obligándome a levantar de un tirón. Me envolvió con sus brazos en un fuerte apretón, casi levantándome del suelo. Mi mente estaba absolutamente aturdida y solo atinaba a pensar en que Snape me estaba besando y yo no hacía nada para evitarlo. Tras unas milésimas de segundo, caí en la cuenta de que deseaba ese beso más que nada en el mundo y que si me quedaba con los ojos abiertos y los brazos caídos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, arruinaría el momento tan perfecto que Snape se había encargado de crear. Cerré los ojos y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, dejándome llevar por la increíble sensación de sus labios sobre los míos...

—Lena…

Continué aferrándome a Snape como si la vida del planeta dependiera de ello…

—Lena…

Algún imbécil quería interrumpir mi momento perfecto…

—¡LENA!

El grito fue suficiente para hacerme separar de Snape y abrir los ojos…

—¿Qué haces? ¿No piensas comer nada hoy?

No estaba en el despacho de Snape. Continuaba en mi habitación, abrazando mi asquerosamente babeada almohada. Collette me miraba asustada desde los pies de mi cama. Suspiré abatida, aceptando a regañadientes que todo había sido un sueño.

—Voy… —gemí, restregándome los ojos con fuerza. Odiaba a Collette por arruinar el mejor sueño de mi existencia.

—Oye… —dijo Collette dubitativa —¿Querías comerte la almohada? O eso parecía, al menos…

—Oh, cállate —refunfuñé, sintiéndome un tanto avergonzada, pensando que era una suerte no haberme soñado haciendo algo más con él… habría sido mucho más incomodo para Collette.


	11. Ha perdido la cabeza

__**Hola, después de tanto tiempo :) les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, espero seguir contando con ustedes. Un abrazo a todos... y como siempre: obsequienme con sus reviews :)**

_¿Quién me puede prohibir que por ti pierda la calma? _

_¿Quién me puede prohibir que te regale mi alma?_

_(Lo mejor que hay en mi vida, Andrés Cepeda)_

Llegué al despacho de Snape con cinco minutos de adelanto, tras pasarme la última media hora comiendo lo primero que estuviese a mi alcance en el gran comedor. Aún tenía sueño y curiosamente, todavía mantenía frescos en mi mente los recuerdos del sueño con el profesor. Golpeé la puerta un par de veces, esperando el acostumbrado gruñido de aprobación del maestro gruñón; no obtuve respuesta alguna. Volví a llamar, aún sin recibir indicación de adentrarme en el despacho.

—Al demonio, y luego me culpará de llegar tarde —gruñí, recostándome en la puerta.

Esperé, tamborileando con los dedos en la madera, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los fantasmas que pasaban por las mazmorras. Odiaba estar de pie allí, que yo supiera no era un estandarte para adornar las entradas de los despachos. Jodido Snape, pensé golpeando mi pie contra el suelo, con impaciencia.

—Oh, rayos. Quiero dormir —rezongué con voz mimada —. Si no vas a abrirme, me lar...

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y precipitarme de espaldas al interior del despacho. Di un gritito aterrado, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como mis tripas se iban de paseo mientras caía. Choqué contra el suelo con estrépito, dándome un fuerte porrazo en la cabeza que me hizo ver estrellas.

—Ayyy —gimoteé, abriendo los ojos. Me topé con el borde de una negra túnica.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Snape fríamente.

—¿Qué? —salté, indignada por su falta de tacto ante mi caída -. Usted no abrió la puerta. Llegué cinco minutos antes de las ocho.

Estaba tan ocupada quejándome que no me molesté en levantarme del suelo.

—Toca más fuerte la próxima —se alejó de mí. Pude apreciar que se dirigía a su escritorio.

—Toqué varias veces y...

—Si yo fuese tu, Heron, me levantaría de ahí... —miró con gesto burlón mientras se sentaba al borde de la mesa —a menos que desees continuar enseñando los calzones.

No tuvo que repetírmelo dos veces; sonrojada hasta el alma, bajé mi falda de golpe y me puse en pie de un brinco. Cerré mi túnica hasta que solo fueron visibles mis zapatos bajo ella, sintiéndome increíblemente expuesta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan de malas en la vida? solo a mi me podría ocurrir caerme dentro del despacho de mi profesor y enseñarle los calzones en el proceso. Si al menos hubiesen sido algo digno de enseñar, pero eran solo unas bragas negras sin chiste alguno.

—Así está mejor —aprobó Snape. Parecía divertido por la situación.

—Miró mucho —dije sin poder contenerme —¿Por qué no apartó la mirada?

Las cejas del hombre se elevaron en su frente.

—Insinúas que me gustó mirar tu ropa interior —no era una pregunta.

—No... Yo... —me maldije por no cerrar mi bocota.

—Créeme, Heron, que he visto mejores cosas en la vida —su voz estaba cargada de desprecio -. No me interesa ver espectáculos sin chiste alguno...

¿Espectáculos sin chiste? Me estaba diciendo que yo no tenía chiste alguno. Sentí la sangre hervir en mis venas y agolparse en mis mejillas ya de por si sonrojadas. ¿Cómo se atrevía el muy maldito a decirme que yo no tenía ningún chiste? Está bien, no era una top model; pero alguna gracia tenía. Robert Kutcher, quien no era tan feo como el murciélago desgraciado, me la había encontrado; es más, tenía tantas ganas de verme en calzones que me mandó al diablo cuando no se lo permití.

—Olvidaba que a usted solo le interesan los espectáculos de la profesora Louper—solté sin reparar en el efecto que esa frase podía causar en Snape.

Su cara se tornó lívida y sus ojos brillaron con una ira inusitada.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —dijo con voz pausada. Sonó tan peligroso, que habría preferido que me gritara hasta perder las cuerdas vocales —¿Qué derecho tienes para hacerme esa clase de reclamos?

Ay, mierda, me llevan todos los diablos, pensé, muerta del susto.

—N-no es un reclamo... —tragué con dificultad.

—¿Entonces, Heron? —acortó la distancia que nos separaba en un par de zancadas —¿Cómo interpreto tu frase?

—Y-yo... yo solo... —retrocedí un par de pasos, tratando de encontrar la salida. Tenía la firme intención de huir por mi vida. No solo era yo quien estaba en juego: mis futuros descendientes (porque aspiraba tener algunos) no me perdonarían si me dejaba asesinar en ese momento.

La puerta se cerró de golpe. El click de la cerradura resonó en el despacho.

—¿Tu solo...? —sus dientes quedaron al descubierto. Su mirada era tan penetrante que me vi forzada a mantener el contacto visual.

—Es... es que... —las imágenes de mi sueño invadieron mi cabeza. Bonito momento habían escogido.

Un tic apareció en la ceja del hombre, quien rompió el contacto visual y cerró los ojos como si le quemaran.

—¿Profesor? —inquirí tímidamente. Sí, debía tener algodón en lugar de cerebro por aquella época; solo a mí me entraba preocupación por alguien que evidentemente deseaba matarme.

—Te diré una cosa, Heron. Solo una... y quiero que te quede absolutamente clara por hoy y por el resto de tu miserable existencia...

Abrió los ojos, fulminándome como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me asusté tanto con esa mirada, que ni siquiera me moví cuando se acercó a mí y me tomó de los brazos con fuerza.

—Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a creer que eso es posible —había algo más aparte de ira en su mirada, ¿miedo tal vez? —. No quiero volver a ver semejante estupidez.

—¿D-de qué habla? —mierda, estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar como una niñita. En verdad me estaba asustando su actitud.

—No te hagas la estúpida, Magdalena. Sabes bien de que hablo —Sus manos se cerraron aún más sobre mis brazos, causándome daño.

—No le entiendo —gimoteé. Como deseaba haberme quedado en mi cama; Snape era más amable en mis sueños.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¿No entiendes que no soporto cuando piensas ese tipo de cosas? ¿No entiendes que con eso que acabo de ver estás afectándome de forma que no podrías imaginar?

Sus manos se aflojaron y resbalaron por mis brazos hasta mis codos. Snape parecía fuera de sí; de un momento a otro su gesto de ira se había convertido en uno de desesperación.

¿Acaso yo era subnormal? no entendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Snape acaso sabía lo que yo pensaba? ¿Me había estado leyendo la mente todo este tiempo? la sola idea me aterró considerablemente. Si él sabía lo que yo pensaba cada vez que lo veía, entonces tenía total conocimiento de que se me caía la baba por él durante cada segundo del día.

—¿Usted... usted sabe? —mi pregunta sonó más a suplica que a ninguna otra cosa.

—No quisiera —murmuró inclinándose hacia mi.

La distancia que separaba nuestros rostros se redujo a poco más de un centímetro. Debía estar soñando otra vez; semejante situación solo ocurriría en mis más locos sueños. Sus labios estaban casi sobre los míos. Collette vendría a despertarme pronto seguramente, pensé con desesperación; él no me besaría nunca, si me había dicho que era el ser más fastidioso que conocía... Sentí el suave roce de sus delgados labios unas milésimas de segundo, antes de que me soltara del todo, alejándose hasta quedar casi pegado a la pared contraria.

Ahora se veía tan aterrorizado, que casi comenzaba a preocuparme de que estuviese sufriendo un caso grave de bipolaridad. Y no era para nada gracioso; ver como Snape parecía estar perdiendo el control era alarmante.

—Pro...

—Vete —me cortó —. No vuelvas. Nunca...

—P-pero...

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, Heron —Sus ojos me indicaron que no estaba bromeando —.No te quiero cerca. Me... me... —parecía estar sufriendo —solo largo.

No me moví del lugar en el que estaba. Necesitaba procesar la información, era menester para mí comprender lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir en ese mismo lugar. Snape casi me había besado... ¿Por qué Snape casi me había besado? mi mente funcionaba como un libro de inglés como los que utilizas en el colegio muggle: hacía una afirmación y después convertía la maldita afirmación en una jodida pregunta.

—QUE TE LARGUES, DEMONIOS —chilló, poniéndose rojo.

El grito fue suficiente para hacerme reaccionar. Mi estúpido ¿enamoramiento? me hacía querer quedarme a abrazarlo y besarlo y ve a saber qué cosas más; pero mi instinto de supervivencia me gritaba que lo mejor era correr. Creo que por aquel entonces mi enamoramiento no era suficientemente fuerte como para permitirle asesinarme por desobedecerlo; así que, le hice caso a mi instinto de supervivencia, y salí del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo. Si de algo estaba segura era de que mi vida en el colegio no sería la misma a partir de ese momento.


	12. Mortificaciones

_Hola, chicos y chicas. ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. Yo ando por ahí viendo que hago con mi vida ahora que estoy en vacaciones... se siente raro no tener que leer un montón de cosas y vivir haciendo citologias vaginales XD. Espero que les guste este capítulo._

_Ya saben, todo es de J K, menos los personajes que no conozcan._

_Dejen reviews que me hacen felices y me dan inspiración. De veras, no miento ;) _

_Lolita, me excitas, _

_perversa piel de melocotón, _

_Lolita, maldita, _

_de adolescente sin corazón. _

_(Lolita, Orquesta mondragón)_

¿Es qué acaso mi vida no podía tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad? ¿Qué ya no me había redimido por los errores del pasado? ¡Maldita mala suerte la que me acompañaba desde mi nacimiento! Condenado, siempre condenado a sufrir por estupideces.

Me serví un enorme vaso de whisky de fuego y lo vacié en un par de tragos. Estaba malditamente jodido, siempre lo había estado; pero esto era el colmo. A Severus Snape no podía estarle ocurriendo una desgracia semejante de nuevo; era simplemente ridículo, el solo pensamiento debería darle risa incluso al difunto señor oscuro.

—Heron… no es posible —murmuré lo que para mí ya se había convertido en un mantra desde hacía meses.

Ella, esa tonta y lunática muchachita que convertía por lo menos la mitad de mis clases en un campo de batalla, se negaba a salir de mi mente, cada día se aferraba más, obligándome a tener pensamientos poco apropiados para un hombre de cuarenta y ocho años… ella me, maldita sea, me volvía terriblemente loco, de formas cada vez más libidinosas… ¡Era un viejo, por Merlín! No importaba que tan joven me viera, podía no aparentar la edad que tenía, pero no era ningún jovencito como para tener derecho a fijarme en alguien treinta y dos años menor que yo. Podría ser el padre de Heron, incluso era mayor que la madre de la chica: le sacaba un año.

Cualquiera diría que necesitaba un psiquiatra; tantos años en paz me habían arruinado la cordura. Volví a llenar mi vaso de licor, llevándolo de inmediato a mis labios, maldiciendo, por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez esa noche, mi estupidez. Probé la bebida, sintiendo el alcohol en mi lengua, y decidí bajar el vaso; si me emborrachaba probablemente cometería alguna tontería.

Dejé el vaso medio lleno en la mesa del escritorio y me marché a mi habitación por la puerta del fondo del despacho. Me quité la túnica y me dejé caer de espaldas en la cama de negras sabanas, cerrando los ojos, reviviendo la escena de hacía un par de horas con Heron. Esperaba que después de semejante actuación de loco de mi parte, la chica no regresara.

Bufé, apretando las palmas de mis manos sobre mis ojos cerrados, haciendo que luces de colores estallaran en ellos. No quería cometer más errores, dañar más mi vida no era una opción para mí; pero muy a mi pesar, ahora mi cabeza no dejaba de gritar que Heron sentía algo... algo que en cualquier momento nos condenaría si hacíamos caso a esos ridículos sentimientos.

Nunca debí meterme en la mente de la chica; pero siempre era tan tentador. Tenerla cerca y no saber que pensaba de mi, era frustrante ; de modo que aproveché cada oportunidad para echar un vistazo a su mente. La mayor parte de las veces no vi gran cosa, pero últimamente sus pensamientos sobre mí se intensificaron, siendo más claros que nunca, hasta ser tan nítidos como el de hacía un rato. Jugué con fuego y salí terriblemente quemado, no logré salir invicto de la última intrusión en la mente de la muchacha, ver lo que parecía el recuerdo de un sueño en el que nos besábamos fue la chispa que acrecentó el incendio de mi inestable montón de sentimientos; acabé haciendo una ridícula confesión de tipo con problemas mentales, casi besándola y asustándola brutalmente.

—¿Qué mierda haré ahora? —solté, esperando que alguien, así fuese uno de los marcianos en los que los muggles creían, viniese a darme una solución.

Debía mantenerla alejada, lo más que pudiera. Los castigos debían suspenderse, no soportaría estar un minuto a solas con ella, no sin terminar besándola como tanto ansiaba. ¿Y las clases? Qué hacer con las clases era un gran problema, no podía simplemente mandarla fuera del aula así como así; ignorarla era una opción, pero no confiaba en que mis ojos no la buscaran a cada momento.

Anhelé como nunca seguir amando a Lily como antes, por lo menos sufriría por alguien que no podía tener por muerta y no por ser solo una adolescente que encima de todo era mi alumna. Claro, aún sentía muchas cosas por Lily, mi patronus seguía siendo ella, los mejores recuerdos de mi vida se basaban en ella; pero esos sentimientos no eran ni remotamente tan fuertes como antes. Antaño mi mente solo estaba con la pelirroja que había alegrado mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia, me hacía mil reproches por haber arruinado la minúscula oportunidad que tuve de ser algo más que su amigo, me odiaba por ser el culpable de su muerte; ahora continuaba sintiendo culpa, pero se reducía a haberla entregado al señor oscuro, ya no tanto por no haberla tenido.

Ahora, Magdalena Heron se atrevía a reemplazar el anhelo de tener a Lily, por el de tenerla a ella. ¿Por qué no podía detestarla como a los demás estudiantes que no fuesen de mi casa? No comprendía del todo qué era lo que le veía a una chica menuda, de cabello castaño y ojos que no sabía a ciencia cierta si eran azules o verdes; ni siquiera era la chica más bonita de Hogwarts, ese lugar estaba ocupado por Tiffany Morrison, una Ravenclaw de séptimo año que le quitaba el aliento incluso a Peeves. Heron era… demonios, no estaba mal, pero no parecía el tipo de muchacha que desordena la mente de un profesor; era solo una chica del montón, sin ningún encanto en particular.

—¿Severus? —la voz de O'Flanagan, proveniente de mi despacho, hizo que me sobresaltara.

Me levanté de la cama rápidamente y salí del dormitorio a atender lo que fuese que quisiera el hombre.

El director estaba bastante entretenido observando el vaso medio lleno de Whisky de fuego. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el líquido color ámbar y una ligera sonrisa se percibía en sus labios.

—No le oí llamar —dije, llamando su atención.

—Ah, Severus —apartó sus ojos de la bebida y me miró sonriente —. No te preocupes. ¿Celebrabas algo en particular?

—No realmente —contesté tratando de dar por zanjado el tema.

—Ah, penas entonces… difíciles asuntos, complicados… —pareció pensativo —Espero lo soluciones.

—Sí, yo también —comenzaba a incomodarme.

—Dime, Severus… ¿Por qué no me comunicaste el problema con Magdalena Heron? —el hombre se acarició la barba en candado.

Inevitablemente me puse tenso.

—¿Qué problema? —inquirí tratando de aparentar normalidad.

—El que tuvo con el muchacho Carter —sus ojos se clavaron en los míos —. Tengo entendido que le derribó un par de dientes con un libro en una de tus clases.

Mi interior se relajó considerablemente. Por un momento había creído que el director sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza cada vez que tenía a la chica cerca.

—Yo mismo le resté puntos a su casa y le impuse un castigo —informé —. No me pareció demasiado grave como para molestarlo, director.

El hombre asintió.

—Ya veo. Sin embargo, me gustaría enterarme si vuelve a ocurrir —dijo con amabilidad, pero sus ojos indicaban que era una orden —. No me siento cómodo con las numerosas discusiones de ese par de chicos… pienso que si no tienen un alto pronto, deberé tomar cartas en el asunto, aunque no lo desee.

—Le haré saber si vuelve a ocurrir otro incidente —dije con cortesía.

Entregar a Heron en una de sus peleas con Carter haría que me librara de su presencia; sin embargo, no quería tenerla tan lejos, más bien, no quería hacerle ese daño. Muy a mi pesar, me prometí jamás llevarla a la dirección si la encontraba en alguna pelea con algún Slytherin.

—Gracias, Severus. Sé que lo harás —un brillo familiar surcó los ojos del hombre. No alcancé a comprender a quien me recordaba —. Me retiro ahora. Que tengas una buena noche, muchacho.

Una alarma se encendió en mi interior. Algo no estaba bien con O'Flanagan, él jamás me había mirado de esa forma; a decir verdad, jamás pareció tenerme demasiado en cuenta. Estaba seguro que debía andarme con cuidado de ahora en adelante.


	13. Noche sin castigo

** Hey! ¿Me extrañaron?. bueno, no los he hecho esperar tanto. Aquí les dejo el otro capítulo. **

**Ya saben. Todo es de J. K. menos la gente que no conozcan de antemano. Comentar es gratis y no cuesta mucho hacerme feliz XD**

_El tiempo se tardó en llegar; quizá nos hizo esperar. _

_Y mira qué casualidad, mucho gusto, yo te voy a amar _

Miserable. Así me sentía después del suceso del sábado en el despacho de Snape. Había estado todo el domingo encerrada en el dormitorio de las chicas, rememorando una y otra vez la actuación del hombre. Casi me besó, por Dios...

—Jesús… —suspiré, dándome vuelta en la cama, hasta quedar con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

Él era tan… idiota. Sí, esa debía ser la palabra para definirlo. Odiaba su actitud de "soy tu profesor y puedo tratarte como basura a mi antojo". Él simplemente había descubierto lo que sentía, lo que pensaba cada vez que lo veía, lo que soñaba, lo que anhelaba; pero solo fue capaz de actuar como un jodido demente, sacándome casi a patadas de su oficina. Sus ojos negros, aunque indescifrables la mayor parte del tiempo, me revelaron esa noche que yo no le era indiferente; además, ese casi beso me lo había confirmado. Lamentablemente, Severus Snape era un cobarde en esos asuntos; evidentemente solo podía tener amoríos secretos con la piraña de Louper sin que la conciencia le remordiera.

Gimoteé como un bebé en medio de la almohada, sintiendo que me faltaba el aire, y no solo porque casi no pudiera respirar por estarme taponando las fosas nasales con ella; simplemente extrañaba algo que no tenía, necesitaba algo que no iba a tener. Solo permanecía en mis labios la sensación de ese ligero roce que él se atrevió a darme, porque ni siquiera fue capaz de hacerle frente a un beso como Dios mandaba.

No pude aguantar más la falta de oxigeno y giré la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando ahora las cortinas amarillas de mi cama. Que feas eran, por Dios, pensé, tratando de apartar de mi mente al narigón miedoso. Tal vez no era lo suficientemente atractiva como para arriesgarse a algo conmigo; ese pensamiento me había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza toda la noche. Quizás debía ser tan bien dotada como Louper para que él se animara…

—Idiota —murmuré abatida.

Nunca sería igual a la profesora de astronomía, el solo pensamiento daba risa. Ella era tan perfecta a su manera, sus curvas rivalizaban con las de la dueña de las tres escobas, además de que se veía completamente experta y capaz de satisfacer a cualquiera. Yo… bueno, yo solo era una chica de dieciséis años, a poco de cumplir diecisiete, con un sostén copa B y un cuerpo menudo y sin demasiada gracia. Admitía que no estaba del todo mal, mi rostro era bastante agradable y a pesar de que mis curvas no se igualaban ni de lejos a las de Louper, tenía lo mío. No pude evitar reírme al comprender que de nueva cuenta me estaba acomplejando por tonterías; si a Snape le gustaran tanto esa clase de mujeres no habría enviado a Louper a freír espárragos.

Traté de pensar en otras cosas, preguntándome que tal pasarían el día Ben y Collette en Hogsmeade. Nunca habían ido sin mí y siempre hacíamos lo mismo: ir a Zonko por unas cuantas chucherías para sacar de casillas a Filch, a Honeydukes para abastecernos de galguerías, y a las tres escobas a tomar cerveza de mantequilla y envidiar a quienes podían beber whiskey de fuego. Tal vez hicieran lo mismo, o quizás Ben se animase a declarársele; estaba segura de que Collette aceptaría encantada.

Sentí que los ojos me picaban, mientras un nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Si Ben y Collette se hacían novios, lo más seguro era que me quedase tan sola como un infeliz champiñón. Ya me había quedado sin posibilidades con Snape y ahora me quedaría sin amigos. Aunque claro, no podía arrastrar a mis amigos a mi miseria solo por no quedarme sola; si ellos decidían estar juntos, los apoyaría, no importaba si debía pasarme el tiempo libre acariciando a mi gato cual anciana solterona.

—¡Lena!

La voz de Collette sonaba más emocionada que nunca. Un peso se formó en mi estomago al pensar que mis pensamientos eran correctos.

—¿Eh? —dije sin levantarme, aún desde mi posición sobre la almohada.

—Adivina —chilló la chica, abriendo de un tirón las cortinas de mi cama.

—¿Te ganaste la lotería? —intenté bromear.

Me di la vuelta, quedando tendida sobre mi espalda. Collette me miró con extrañeza.

—¿Sigues en pijama? —preguntó. Sus facciones perdieron un poco de la emoción del principio.

—Eh, sí… seguí sintiéndome enferma —respondí. Había mentido a los chicos sobre mi estado de salud para no ir a Hogsmeade con ellos —¿Por qué llegaste armando alboroto? —cambié el tema.

Ella frunció el ceño, no muy convencida con mi historia; sin embargo, segundos después su emoción regresó. Se sentó al borde de mi cama.

—Es que… bueno… acabo de leer una carta de mi madre. ¡Mi hermana Amélie va a tener un bebé! —Brincó emocionada. Su sonrisa era tan radiante que parecía fuera de lugar en una habitación donde yo había estado rumiando mi depresión.

—Oh, vaya… eh… felicidades —le dediqué una sonrisa forzada.

En parte me alegraba que no fuese nada relacionado con Ben lo que emocionaba a Collette. Lo sé, era una maldita egoísta; pero cuando te sientes tan solo, no puedes evitar alegrarte de que no sucedan cosas que le harían demasiado bien a otros si no son tan necesarias.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Collette. Parecía preocupada, pero aún se notaba la alegría que le ocasionaba la noticia de que iba a ser tía.

—Sí, claro… perfecta —esta vez mi sonrisa salió un poco más realista —¿Cómo la pasaste con Ben?

—Oh, bueno. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para sacarlo de la librería —hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto —. Creo que planeaba leerse un libro entero allí. Al final, lo convencí de comprarlo para que lo leyera acá; es un traga libros idiota.

Reí ante la afirmación de Collette. No imaginaba por qué Ben querría meterse en la librería justo cuando tenía tiempo a solas con ella. En definitiva, era medio idiota.

—Pero la pasaron bien ¿No?

—Sí, un poco. Pero creo que está un poco molesto ahora —Collette se mordió el labio.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí, sorprendida.

—Bueno… ¿Recuerdas a este chico Brandon Kutcher? El hermano de tu ex novio… —comenzó.

—Ese idiota no merece llamarse novio —interrumpí.

—Sí, sí, bueno —ella hizo un gesto de impaciencia —. El caso es que nos lo encontramos en las tres escobas. Parecía realmente encantado de verme y se sentó con nosotros…

—¿Y? —la apremié.

—Bien, pues Ben no dijo ni media palabra después de eso. Solo dejó que Brandon y yo habláramos —se rascó una ceja, pensativa —. Ni se despidió de Brandon cuando él se fue. Y a partir de ahí, solo me contesta con monosílabos. ¿Qué crees que le ocurra?

Parpadeé. No sabía si reírme o abofetearla. ¿En verdad no se daba cuenta de que Ben estaba celoso? ¿Era yo la única que me daba cuenta de lo mucho que se gustaban el uno al otro?

—No tengo idea —respondí, fingiendo inocencia. No sería yo la que los sacara del aprieto.

—Sí, bueno… como sea —Collette sonrió animadamente de nuevo —¿Hoy también tienes castigo con Snape?

Mi estomago se revolvió. No había pensado en una excusa para mis amigos; no se me ocurrió que tendría que darles una explicación del porqué de Snape para perdonarme el castigo. Tampoco pude imaginar algo convincente que decirle a Collette.

—Sí. Bueno, todos los días hasta que se harte —dije mirando algún punto en su cara que no fuesen sus ojos.

Ella pareció conforme con la respuesta.

—Viejo murciélago inhumano —dijo riendo antes de levantarse de un brinco de la cama —. Te dejo para que te prepares para ir donde Snape. Voy a tratar de animar a Ben…

Me guiñó un ojo y salió dando brincos del dormitorio.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunté a la nada de la habitación.

No tenía idea de que carajos haría ahora. Era la hora de la cena y justo después llegaría la hora en la que se suponía debía ir a mi castigo con Snape. Suspiré resignada y me metí al baño, desnudándome en el proceso, dejando un rastro de prendas del pijama por el camino hasta la ducha. No pude resistir el impulso de mirarme en el espejo de cuerpo entero, contemplando mi cuerpo menudo con el ceño fruncido. Me paré de medio lado, observando la curva de mi trasero: no estaba tan mal… Sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome tonta.

Abrí el agua caliente y me metí bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua me empapara por completo. Mi cabello castaño se oscureció con la humedad, pegándose a mi cráneo. Mis labios se separaron, recibiendo mi boca las tibias gotas de agua; aún estaba tratando de pensar en dónde me metería después de las ocho para matar el tiempo. Tomé el jabón y lo paseé por mi cuerpo, imaginando por un momento que eran las manos expertas de mi profesor las que recorrían mi piel.

—Estás más chiflada que Trelawney —me dije, apartando de mi mente semejante pensamiento.

Cuando estuve completamente arreglada, o al menos lo más arreglada que pude, me dirigí al gran comedor. Una vez allí, medio comí medio jugué con mi ensalada de papas, mientras observaba con anhelo la mesa de los profesores. Él no estaba, y para mi desgracia, Louper tampoco.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó Ben alcanzando una manotada de papas fritas.

—Nada importante —contesté haciendo a un lado mi plato —. Me voy ahora. Nos vemos luego.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, vacilé. No me decidía por un lugar a donde ir. Miré en todas direcciones, sopesando posibilidades… la biblioteca definitivamente no era una opción y afuera hacía demasiado frio para salir a pasear por ahí. Decidí subir las escaleras, sin rumbo fijo; a algún lugar tendría que llegar… tal vez un aula vacía.

Al fin, mis pies me llevaron a un salón vacío. Me adentré en él, cerrando con cuidado la puerta, lo menos que quería era a Filch metiendo las narices por ahí. Me senté en la mesa del escritorio del maestro, aburriéndome a los pocos minutos de estar allí moviendo mis piernas adelante y atrás. Opté por acostarme sobre la lisa superficie de la mesa, dejando a mi espalda descansar sobre la dura madera. Mis ojos vagaron por el techo lleno de telarañas: una que otra desafortunada mosca permanecía envuelta en una infranqueable barrera de esa pegajosa sustancia que las arañas producen, esperando a ser el festín de su captora una de estas noches.

—¿Heron?

Tan embelesada estaba mirando a las pobres moscas, que no me percaté de que alguien había entrado en ese salón. Mis ojos se dirigieron automáticamente hacia la fuente de la voz, aunque no hacía falta; ya sabía quien estaba de pie junto a la mesa.

—Tengo permiso de estar fuera hasta las nueve —alegué en mi defensa, mirando al pálido rostro del profesor Snape.

—¿Decidió pasar su tiempo libre aquí? —inquirió con cierto tono de burla.

—No soy la única —respondí sin dejar de mirarlo. Ahora me hablaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si no hubiese estado a punto de besarme el día anterior.

—Yo solo revisaba que no estuviesen los alumnos más jóvenes fuera de sus casas —informó —. Deberías irte a tu casa. No quieras que te castiguen por pasarte de horas…

—Usted no será quien lo haga de todos modos —lo interrumpí.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Me erguí, quedando sentada al borde de la mesa. Su entrecejo se frunció levemente.

—No se atrevería a castigarme. Tiene miedo de mi mente —las palabras escaparon de mi boca antes de pensarlas siquiera.

Los negros ojos de Snape centellearon. Cerró y abrió una y otra vez sus puños, sin apartar sus oscuros ojos de los míos. La conocida sensación de miedo por la integridad de mi garganta, apareció en mi pecho nuevamente; aún así, no dejé de mirarlo desafiante.

—No sabes lo que dices… —dijo al fin.

—Lo está admitiendo, profesor —decidí seguir adelante con mi estupidez. Si esa noche no me las hubiese dado de valiente, hoy en día sería una chica común y silvestre; no habría tenido tantas preocupaciones ni penurias siendo tan joven.

Él sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Eres una pesadilla, Heron —susurró —. Nunca debí amenazar a tus padres para que te dejaran venir. Todo sería más sencillo.

Ahí estaba él, arrepintiéndose de haberme informado de mi condición de bruja, lamentando ser quien me introdujera a tan fantástico mundo. Mi garganta ardió. Eran simples palabras, pero dolían como el demonio; me habrían importado un reverendo culo de ser otro quien me las dijera, pero era Severus Snape, el amo de las ofensas, el dueño de mis pensamientos.

—Es usted un idiota —solté, decidida a ofenderlo y a defender la poca dignidad que me quedaba; que no era mucha por cierto, no después de fijarme en él y babear como estúpida cada vez que lo veía.

Snape pasó del pálido a un feo tono verdoso. Su labio superior parecía no querer quedarse en su lugar y subía y bajaba frenéticamente, enseñando los dientes en un gesto furioso.

—¿Cómo me has llamado, niña tonta? —acercó su rostro peligrosamente al mío, fulminándome con la mirada.

Sabía que de poder matar con los ojos, estaría más que muerta y enterrada.

—Idiota —repetí —. Y tengo unas cuantas más: estúpido, engreído… cobarde.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Snape se puso, si cabía, más furioso que antes. Unos cuantos pupitres volaron hasta estrellarse al fondo del aula, las velas casi se consumen por completo al aumentar el tamaño de las llamas, incluso la mesa donde yo permanecía sentada se tambaleó un poco.

—Nunca vuelvas a llamarme cobarde, Heron —siseó con su nariz a escasos dos centímetros de la mía.

—No veo cómo más quiere que lo llame —murmuré con ferocidad.

—Eres una criatura insolente, malcriada y fastidiosa…

—Y usted un hombre que no puede aceptar que piensa como yo… que siente lo mismo que…

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA! —chilló tomándome de los hombros —NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO. NO LO PIENSES SIQUIERA…

—¿POR QUÉ? —ahora yo también gritaba —CASI ME BESA AYER, ¿CREE QUE NO ME DI CUENTA? NO SOY TONTA. LE GUSTO, SÉ QUE LE GUSTO, PERO USTED ES DEMASIADO COBARDE PARA ACEPTAR QUE…

Mi voz se extinguió de repente cuando mi boca fue cubierta con la suya. Esta vez no era un sueño; era real, Snape estaba besándome de verdad. Mi mente quedó completamente en blanco, solo atiné a cerrar mis ojos y mover mis labios al ritmo de los suyos; sus manos aún permanecían sobre mis hombros, en la posición que había adoptado cuando me fulminó a gritos.

Él se encargó de volver el beso más intenso, deslizando sus manos hacia mi espalda, para seguir descendiendo y enrollar sus brazos en torno a mi cintura. Mis brazos automáticamente envolvieron su cuello, quedando aún más pegados si era posible. Su lengua se deslizó por mi labio inferior, solicitando permiso para explorar mi boca; estuve encantada de recibirlo. Demostró ser todo un maestro en el arte de besar, su lengua se movía en mi boca, explorando cada centímetro con la precisión que solo da la práctica.

No recordaba haber sido besada de esa forma por nadie, ni siquiera el cretino de Robert Kutcher con su cara de niño bonito llegó a besar tan bien. Snape me apretó aún más, casi bajándome de la mesa, cortando un poco la libertad de mis pulmones para expandirse. Al fin, la falta de aire hizo que nuestros labios se despegaran.

Él se soltó de mí, haciéndome pensar que de nuevo estaba arrepentido, así que bajé mis brazos a mis costados, dejándolo para que retrocediera con libertad cuanto quisiese. Me preparé para recibir mil gritos sobre lo mal que habíamos actuado; sin embargo, él no lo hizo. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, quizás desentrañando nuevamente mis pensamientos.

—Nunca se te ocurra volver a llamarme cobarde, Magdalena —dijo con suavidad.

—Lena. Magdalena no me gusta —murmuré. No sabía cómo sentirme después de eso.

—Lena… —volvió a posar sus labios sobre los míos, esta vez en un beso más tranquilo.

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos besándonos en ese salón lleno de polvo y telarañas; solo puedo decir que fue el tiempo mejor invertido de mi vida hasta ese momento.


	14. En medio de la guerra

_Hola, hola, gente con cola, ok ya me calmo ... Los extrañé ¿me extrañaron? bueno, independientemente de si me extrañaron o no, les traigo un nuevo capítulo especialmente dedicado a Sevsnap y por apoyarme en esto con sus comentarios :). Espero que muchos de ustedes sigan el ejemplo y me dejen algunos reviews XD... bueno, ahora sí, a leer. _

_No sé qué hacer contigo, me tienes embrujado._

_Si fueras mi enemigo no me harías tanto daño. _

_(Si fueras mi enemigo, Andrés Cepeda)_

Volví a la sala común de Hufflepuff sintiendo que caminaba sobre las nubes. Después de creer que no tenía la más mínima esperanza de que Snape se fijara en mí, había tenido algo parecido a una confesión y una completa sesión de besos en tan solo dos días. Si eso no era ser afortunada…

—¿No estabas enferma? Es lo que dijo Collette —dijo Ben en cuanto aparecí casi brincando por el pasadizo que llevaba a la sala común.

El chico estaba sentado en uno de los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea, con un enorme libro abierto sobre las piernas y un motón de chucherías provenientes de Honeydukes en la mesa frente a él. Tano se restregaba contra sus piernas, dejándole el pantalón del pijama lleno de pelos amarillos.

—Estoy mejor ahora —dije animadamente.

Me senté frente a Ben, tomando una rana de chocolate del considerable montón que tenía. Mi gato maulló, abandonando sus vanos intentos de ser acariciado por el pelirrojo, yendo a subirse en mi regazo y acostándose cómodamente para comenzar a lamerse una pata.

—Hola, Tano —lo saludé mientras destapaba el chocolate.

Observé con detenimiento la tarjeta de la rana de chocolate: un pelirrojo, pecoso, harto parecido a Ben, me guiñaba un ojo pícaramente. Sonreí fijándome en la leyenda.

_Ronald Weasley_

_Compañero inseparable de aventuras de Harry Potter. Ayudó en la lucha contra el que no debe ser nombrado, participando activamente en su derrota._

Así que de eso estaba tan orgulloso Ron, pensé sonriendo. Nunca tuve una tarjeta suya, las que más me salían eran las de Dumbledore, así que no sabía que decía a ciencia cierta su leyenda.

—¿Quién…? —comenzó Ben.

—Tu hermano Ron —interrumpí, enseñándole la tarjeta.

—Bah, tengo varias de esas —bufó el pelirrojo —. Necesito la de Morgana; es muy difícil de encontrar y Ron no quiso darme la que le sobra. Dice que solo la cambiará por algo que le interese realmente.

Dejé escapar una risita.

—¿Ron aún colecciona las tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate? ¿No está grande para eso? —mordí la cabeza de la rana.

—Eso le dije —Ben cerró el libro y se rascó la cabeza —. El chichón duró en desaparecer una semana…

Esta vez sí que estallé en carcajadas. Había olvidado lo temperamental y delicado que era Ron en ocasiones, además de lo mucho que le gustaba incordiar al pobre Ben. Me imaginé como sería la vida de los hijos del hermano de Ben, con un padre tan alejado del mundo real; por lo menos Hermione era responsable.

—¿Y Collette? —pregunté, tratando de disminuir la emoción que aún me embargaba por mi anterior sesión de besos.

—Ni idea —contestó con un gruñido.

—Sigues molesto con ella —no era una pregunta.

—Ella fue quien me ignoró por andar hablando con el idiota de Kutcher —se quejó el muchacho.

Puse serio el semblante, lo menos que quería era que Ben se enojara también conmigo.

—Oh, sí. Algo me dijo de eso… —admití.

—Es frustrante ¿sabes? —Ben tomó una rana de chocolate y se la metió completa a la boca.

—¿Qué cosa? —rasqué a Tano detrás de las orejas, sin apartar mis ojos de los del pelirrojo.

—Hoy estábamos solos en Hogsmeade. Pudimos… tu sabes… conversar más y todo eso —al parecer quería sacarse el despecho a punta de ranas de chocolate, porque se zampó otra casi sin masticar —. Pero ella prefirió hablar todo el tiempo con Kutcher. Supongo que habrían estado felices si los hubiese dejado solos… hasta besitos se darían de dicha.

En realidad no tenía idea de que responder a eso. Si me ponía de su parte corría un gran riesgo de que Collette fuese la que se molestara, pero conmigo; así que permanecí en silencio, rascando las orejas de mi gato. Ben no pareció molesto por mi falta de respuestas, simplemente se quedó pensativo un rato más antes de desearme buenas noches e irse a su dormitorio.

Ahora solo quedaba yo en la sala común, todo el mundo estaba entregado a los brazos de Morfeo, esperando al amanecer de un nuevo día de clases. Decidí irme a dormir también, de lo contrario dudaba mucho poder despertarme a tiempo al día siguiente para la primera clase. No podía perderme defensa contra las artes oscuras, si todavía no teníamos nuevo profesor para ese día, entonces sería Severus quien daría esa clase. Me pregunté si podría llamarlo de esa forma cuando estuviésemos solos, si es que estábamos solos alguna otra vez; no dejamos nada claro cuando nos despedimos con otro fogoso beso antes de partir cada uno por su lado.

Entré sigilosamente al dormitorio de las chicas de sexto año, procurando cambiarme sin formar demasiado jaleo. Reemplacé mi uniforme escolar por una larga camiseta que hacía las veces de pijama, metiéndome bajo las cobijas con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Él era tan… no sabía cómo describirlo. Debajo de esa apariencia de ogro sin emociones ni capacidad de congeniar con otro ser humano, se escondía un hombre apasionado, además de un excelente besador.

—Snape… —murmuré cerrando los ojos, sumiéndome en un profundo sueño casi inmediatamente.

Al despertar, con los rayos del sol golpeándome la cara, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para despegarme de las sabanas. Quería seguir durmiendo, rememorando en sueños todos los besos de la noche anterior. Lamentablemente, Collette insistió en que debía levantarme a desayunar porque ella no deseaba ir sola. Gimoteando cual cachorro desprotegido, me salí de mi cómoda cama, deambulando como un zombie hasta el cuarto de baño.

Debo decir que cambié de opinión sobre quedarme en la cama cuando vi la gran cantidad de alimentos en la mesa de mi casa. Descubrí que tenía un hambre atroz y me serví de todo lo que tenía al alcance, ante la mirada de incredulidad de Collette; normalmente el que se comportaba de esa forma era Ben.

—¿Qué? —me las arreglé para decir con la boca llena —. Tengo hambre.

Collette negó con la cabeza y continuó cuchareando en su cereal.

—¿Dónde está Ben? —traté de localizar al pelirrojo entre la multitud de comensales, pero no pude hallarlo. Hubiese preferido buscar a Snape, pero la discreción iba primero.

—Está con su novia Gryffindor —gruñó Collette dejando caer la cuchara con más fuerza de la necesaria en el plato. Gotas de leche volaron en todas direcciones, mojando la portada de la revista que leía Ada Baker, una de mis compañeras de dormitorio. Afortunadamente la chica no se dio por enterada.

—¿Novia? —la tostada que iba a llevarme a la boca quedó a mitad de camino, suspendida en mi mano.

—Sí, solo mira al frente.

Tuve que levantar mucho el cuello para ver la mesa de Gryffindor sobre las cabezas de los Ravenclaws. La cabeza pelirroja de Ben sobresalía entre todas las demás. El chico conversaba animadamente con una rubia que sonreía más que una dentadura postiza en exposición. ¿De cuándo acá Ben se sentaba en otra mesa que no fuese la nuestra? Es más ¿desde cuándo tenía amigas en otras casas?

—¿Qué hace ahí? –susurré, regresando a mi posición original.

—Ni idea —la chica alejó su plato de hojuelas, casi tan lleno como cuando lo había servido. Sus cejas permanecían inclinadas hacia abajo, formando una V perfecta.

—¿No comerás nada? —dije mirando las húmedas hojuelas.

—No —gruñó —. Voy a clases ¿vienes?

—Aja —miré acongojada los huevos revueltos que aún no había alcanzado a probar. Sin embargo, solo apuré en dos tragos mi jugo de naranja, antes de levantarme de la mesa y acompañar a Collette.

Mi amiga no dijo nada en todo el camino, parecía tan pensativa como enojada mientras daba grandes zancadas a través de los pasillos. Ni siquiera Peeves, quien estaba pasándolo en grande arrojando bolsas de agua sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes, se atrevió a atacarnos al ver la cara de Collette.

Una vez en el salón de clases, me limité a sentarme en el medio de la mesa que ocupábamos Collette, Ben y yo. Sabía que si los dejaba demasiado cerca, tal vez ella acabaría por sacarle los ojos al chico. Algunos minutos después comenzaron a llegar los demás estudiantes de sexto, ocupando sus acostumbrados puestos. Ben se sentó al lado mío, dedicándome una sonrisa; a Collette ni la determinó. La alegría por mi besuqueo con Snape comenzaba a esfumarse ante la situación incómoda en la que me encontraba.

—Buenos días, clase.

Una voz que nunca había escuchado retumbó en el aula. Era divertida, melodiosa, bastante agradable de hecho. Me pregunté quién sería dueño de una voz semejante y giré en mi asiento para descubrirlo. Un hombre joven y alto, de alborotado cabello color paja y brillantes ojos cafés, nos observaba a todos desde la puerta.

—Soy su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras —sonrió animadamente —. Lamento no estar en el comedor para que me presentaran ante todos, pero acabo de llegar al colegio hace un momento. Tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

Nadie dijo nada ante la revelación del joven maestro, simplemente nos limitamos a mirarlo de pies a cabeza. Su atuendo ciertamente era curioso: vestía una túnica gris con bordados tribales negros y un par de tenis de aspecto gastado. No parecía un profesor, más bien aparentaba haber salido de alguna banda de rock.

Avanzó hasta el frente del salón, seguido por los ojos de todos mis compañeros, pareciendo Pedro por su casa. Me pregunté de dónde habría sacado O'Flanagan a ese tipo.

—Vale. Vamos a tomar lista —sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y carraspeó —. Ah, cierto… no les he dicho mi nombre, que tonto. Soy Seamus Finnigan. Eh… ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una pequeña actividad para conocernos?

¿Seamus Finnigan? Me planteé la posibilidad de que fuese el ex compañero de Harry Potter, después de todo parecía tener su edad.

Él esperó unos segundos como queriendo saber si estábamos de acuerdo. Como nadie dijo ni pio, prosiguió.

—Yo los nombraré y ustedes me dirán cómo les gusta que los llamen, qué les gusta y qué no ¿de acuerdo? —de nuevo silencio —. Bien. Hagámoslo.

Bajó sus ojos a la lista y comenzó a llamarnos uno a uno. Cada chico tenía aficiones diferentes y algunas podrían considerarse extrañas; por ejemplo, a Mandy Scott de Slytherin le gustaba beber agua con sal, y a Joshua Montorfano de Hufflepuff le agradaba el olor a ajo.

—Carter William —dijo el profesor en voz alta.

Carter se puso de pie perezosamente.

—Me gusta que me digan Will o Carter… y me gustan los duelos. Me desagrada que las maldiciones sella labios no me resulten bien.

Mi cara ardió de furia. Deseé poder hechizarlo en ese momento por su provocación.

—Vaya. Estaría bien organizar un club de duelo entre los de sexto año. Se lo plantearé al profesor O'Flanagan —Finnigan sonrió y continuó llamando alumnos.

Los nombres siguieron yendo y viniendo, acompañados de gustos que variaban entre lo aburrido y lo exótico, hasta que llegó mi turno.

—Heron Magdalena.

Me puse de pie, sintiéndome un poco nerviosa ante la mirada evaluadora del nuevo profesor.

—Me gusta que me digan Lena, detesto el Magdalena —sonreí tímidamente en respuesta a la gran sonrisa que me dedicó Finnigan —. Amo el quidditch y el helado… y no me agrada encontrar dientes de tontos en mis libros.

Esta vez quien se puso colorado fue Carter. Estaba segura de que aún le dolía profundamente el golpe con el libro; pensé que era una lástima que la señora Pomfrey pudiese recuperar dientes en un dos por tres.

Finnigan me miró atónito un momento antes de darme las gracias y proseguir con su dinámica.

Cuando fue el turno de Collette, ella respondió alegremente que le gustaba el chocolate y que le desagradaba profundamente que los hombres actuaran como idiotas, con eso último miró de reojo a Ben.

Ben fue el último en participar, mencionando que le encantaba desayunar en compañía de alguna hermosa rubia, mientras que odiaba ser ignorado en una conversación. Tras eso, fue terriblemente incomodo para mi estar sentada en medio de mis dos amigos. El profesor nos había pedido practicar cualquier hechizo que quisiéramos de forma no verbal, y Collette no cesaba de hacer levitar las cosas de Ben, dejándolas caer al suelo a propósito. El pelirrojo no se quedó atrás e incendió la pluma favorita de la muchacha, provocando en ella una inusitada furia.

—¡Muérete, Ben! —chilló en cuanto su pluma estalló en llamas, sobresaltándome y casi haciendo que me sacara un ojo con mi propia varita.

—¿Qué te hice? —gruñó Ben fulminándola con la mirada.

—¡Incendiaste mi pluma! —Collette se puso sobre sus pies, sujetando su varita de forma amenazadora.

Deseé poder huir de allí, pero lamentablemente estaba en medio y me era imposible a menos que perdiera mi dignidad y escapara a gatas.

—¡Tú tiraste mis cosas al suelo! —graznó Ben levantándose también.

—Muchachos por favor —Finnigan se acercó llamando a la calma.

Ambos muchachos lo ignoraron.

—¡Pero no les pasó nada!

—¡Sí, pero tu empezaste!

Todos en la clase habían cesado de practicar sus hechizos y observaban la discusión como un partido de tenis. Cada vez más, sentía que mi integridad física se vería seriamente comprometida si me quedaba en ese lugar.

—¿Yo? ¡Tú comenzaste a actuar como idiota! —la varita de Collette soltó varias chispas, haciendo que el profesor Finnigan mirara asustado y cesara sus intentos por calmarla.

—¡Tú decidiste pasar la tarde con ese imbécil! —Ben se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

—¡Y tú preferiste quedarte a desayunar con esa oxigenada!

—Muchachos, les tendré que pedir que abandonen el salón si continúan con esto —Finnigan habló en voz alta, haciéndose notar sobre la discusión de mis amigos.

—ELLA NO ES NINGUNA OXIGENADA…

—PUES ÉL NO ES NINGUN IMBECIL…

—DEBE SERLO SI SE FIJÓ EN ALGUIEN COMO TÚ.

Esa frase fue la sentencia de muerte de Ben Weasley. La varita de Collette se elevó en el aire y de ella salió un rayo de luz azul que impactó en el pecho del chico enviándolo de espaldas al suelo. Puedo decir que me salvé por un pelo de ser la victima del hechizo; me fue útil empujar la mesa y dejarme resbalar de la silla hasta dar de rodillas contra la fría losa.

—¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¡DETENGANSE AHORA MISMO! —rugió Finnigan con los ojos desorbitados.

No tuvo que repetirlo. Collette había bajado la varita y miraba horrorizada el rostro de Ben, quien en ese momento parecía una especie de cangrejo mal formado: Pinzas sobresalían de lo que antaño era su boca y sus ojos estaban salidos y suspendidos por lo que parecían antenas.

Los Slytherins se retorcían de risa en sus puestos, mientras yo continuaba de rodillas, contemplando el nuevo y extraño aspecto de Ben. Jamás había imaginado que Collette llegase a atacarlo de esa forma; ella normalmente era muy pacifica como para hechizar a otros.

—Oh, Ben. Lo siento —sollozó Collette agachándose junto al inconsciente pelirrojo. Gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, al tiempo que tocaba con la punta del dedo la cabeza en forma de cangrejo.

—No imagine esto en mi primera clase —dijo el profesor Finnigan inclinándose para revisar a Ben. Sacudió su cabeza, apesadumbrado —. Fin de la clase. Pueden irse.

Todo el grupo pareció encantado con la noticia, saliendo todos en tropel, aún muertos de risa por el espectáculo que protagonizaran mis amigos.

—Veinte puntos menos para Hufflepuff por ti, Collette. Y veinte por Ben—Finnigan conjuró una camilla en el aire y se las arregló para subir a Ben en ella —. Casi le das a Lena, y mira como dejaste a Ben.

Collette sollozó más fuerte cubriéndose la cara con las manos, poniéndose de pie junto a la camilla. También me levanté, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir; así que me limité a darle unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda a la chica.

—No llores… la señora Pomfrey lo arreglará —dije tratando de tranquilizarla en cuanto Finnigan se marchó levitando la camilla delate de él.

—Casi lo mato —gimió ella con el rostro aún oculto entre sus manos.

—No. Si quedó hasta más atractivo —traté de bromear.

Solo conseguí un aullido lastimero de su parte.


	15. Remordimientos

**_Hola. Les traigo nuevo capítulo. ¿ven que no soy mala? a ver si comentan más y me hacen feliz a mí también XD. Un saludo a SevSnap y a por sus reviews :) gracias a quienes tienen esta historia en favoritos :) Y ahora sí, a leer._**

_Llaman al timbre, salgo a mirar, y abro la puerta y estas ahí; _

_dulce regalo que Satanás manda para mí. _

A veces, pedir que te trague la tierra, es demasiado poco. En mi caso, debería suplicar de rodillas que me engullera un agujero negro… Después de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, diciéndome lo mal que actuaba con solo pensar en Heron como más que una alumna, había sucumbido a los encantos de la chica. Sacudí la cabeza como si quisiese apartar un enjambre de moscas. Si era sincero, ella no me pudo convencer con ningunos encantos: Heron no tenía encantos de ese tipo.

—Mierda —mascullé, frustrado.

Ella, jodida mocosa, ¿qué no podía mantener la maldita boca cerrada? ¿Tenía que picarme siempre con sus comentarios? Golpeé la mesa de mi despacho con el puño, ignorando el dolor que se extendió por mi brazo. Ni siquiera podía echarle toda la culpa… yo era el adulto… ¡Yo era el puto adulto! Era yo quien me había dejado llevar por las emociones del momento; la mayor parte de la culpa era mía, por enojarme tanto cuando me llamaban cobarde, por quedarme cuando la descubrí en ese salón. De haber dado media vuelta y regresado por donde había venido, nada habría ocurrido.

Mi mente estaba completamente revuelta, mis emociones eran confusas; no sentía la misma felicidad que había sentido la noche anterior cuando casi la desaparezco a punta de besos. Porque había estado que estallaba de felicidad, apretándola cual boa constrictor, mientras la besaba con una pasión que sabría Merlín de donde saqué. Ahora que lo recordaba, me parecía haberme comportado como un jovencito lleno de hormonas; milagrosamente no me había atrevido a desnudarla allí mismo, porque ganas no me faltaron sin duda.

Oh, sí, era un completo imbécil; lo comprendía ahora que estaba lejos de ella. Y, lo peor de todo, era que a pesar de sentirme infinitamente culpable, quería volver a probar los labios de la muchacha. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás en la silla, pasándome la mano por la cara con más fuerza de la necesaria. Heron… ¿cómo iba a mirarla en un rato cuando estuviésemos en clases? Lo más sensato sería comportarme como siempre, hiriéndola cada vez que fallara, con el fin de alejarla.

Sin embargo, tratarla mal solo haría que me sintiese peor; ella se veía bastante emocionada la noche anterior, sus ojos azules (porque ahora sabía que eran de un azul tan claro que con la luz llegaban a parecer verdes) brillaban con una intensidad que jamás le vi en los años que llevaba de enseñarle. ¿Podría ser tan bastardo de lastimarla después de eso? Solté el aire lentamente, pensando en que me estaba volviendo demasiado blando con el pasar de los años.

Me puse sobre mis pies, alisando los pliegues de mi negra túnica. Era hora de dirigirme a la primera clase de pociones que daba después de muchos años, justo tenía a los pocos de sexto que se las arreglaron para obtener el triste "excede las expectativas" que Slughorn exigía para continuar el nivel EXTASIS. Sabía que Heron había obtenido esa calificación a duras penas; pero lamentablemente no podía sacar a los alumnos que no tuviesen sobresaliente de la clase, pues ya llevaban cierto tiempo estudiando pociones, además de que todos tenían materiales costosos que se perderían.

Salí de mi oficina, andando lo más lento que podía sin llegar a parecer idiota, tratando de retrasar lo inevitable. Quién lo diría: Severus Snape temiéndole al encuentro con una jovencita de dieciséis años. Lo único bueno que le veía al hecho de ser apartado de defensa contra las artes oscuras y comenzar a dar clases de pociones nuevamente, era que no había tenido que verla a primera hora esa mañana.

Abrí la puerta del salón de pociones, sintiéndome extraño al ver a tan pocas personas allí dentro. Solo nueve alumnos de los doce que se suponía que iban a esa clase permanecían de pie frente a sus calderos mirándome nerviosamente. Paseé la mirada por el aula, comprobando que mi primer vistazo no me había engañado y que en realidad Heron no estaba presente; ni ella, ni los dos inseparables mocosos que andaban a sol y sombra con ella. En parte me sentí aliviado de no tenerla allí, incluso podría dejar los puntos de su casa intactos solo por el hecho de no pasar un momento incomodo en la clase.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse resonó en el silencioso salón de clases. Imaginé que Heron, el mocoso que bien podía ser un clon de Percy Weasley alterado con rasgos de Ronald, y la muchacha con apariencia de artista muggle, acababan de llegar tarde a clases. Maldije mentalmente por tener que estar tan cerca de ella durante dos horas.

—Buenos días —la voz de Heron llegó a mis oídos.

—Cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff por el retraso —dije dándome la vuelta con la intención de restar diez más por los otros dos chiquillos —. Y otros diez por… ¿Dónde están Weasley y Neveu?

Heron me miró confundida unos segundos.

—Están en la enfermería —dijo la chica en voz baja.

—¿Por?

—Ben tiene aspecto de cangrejo y… Collette no se sentía bien —rehuyó mi mirada.

—Ve a tu lugar, Heron —gruñí.

Ella pareció querer decir algo; pero aparentemente se lo pensó mejor y fue a hacerse en una de las mesas de adelante. Sentí su mirada en mí, de reojo pude notar que se veía un poco apagada. ¿Acaso esperaba que la recibiera a punta de besos y abrazos?

—Aquí —agité mi varita y envié unos cuantos pergaminos hacia cada uno de los alumnos —están las instrucciones de la poción de hoy. Si no entienden la letra, culpen a Heron.

Me atreví a mirarla durante una fracción de segundo: se había puesto roja y apretaba los puños sobre la mesa. En parte era divertido verla molesta por el asunto. Supuse que también había notado que no era necesario que copiase más de cincuenta copias de las instrucciones cuando solo eran doce alumnos; sin embargo, como el día del castigo no me expresó ese pequeño detalle, tampoco me molesté en recordárselo.

Todos los estudiantes se pusieron a trabajar en la poción para despetrificar, con las caras rojas de concentración, tratando de ser cautelosos con cada ingrediente que utilizaban. Era de las más difíciles que existían y estaba seguro de que muy pocos se aproximarían a lo que debería ser.

Evité lo más que pude acercarme a la mesa de Heron, fingiendo estar revisando las pociones de los tres Slytherins que se apiñaban en un pupitre revolviendo frenéticamente en sus calderos. Sabía que para ponerle una nota justa debía mirar su trabajo aunque no quisiera; no me sentía capaz de actuar como antes y ponerle un cero sin siquiera ver qué había hecho.

—¡Ay!

De un momento a otro el salón se llenó de un humo espeso y, posteriormente de chillidos de dolor. Girando, alarmado, ondeé mi varita disipando el humo para descubrir que uno de los estudiantes de Gryffindor se las había arreglado para hacer que su caldero disparara chorros de poción caliente en todas direcciones.

El Gryffindor que compartía mesa con el animal explota pociones, junto a cuatro Ravenclaws que estaban en la mesa de al lado, brincaban en sus lugares, sacudiendo frenéticamente las manos o cubriéndose la cara. Heron había salido invicta del accidente cubriéndose el rostro con las manos enguantadas; porque dado el estado de su túnica, también había recibido bastante porquería.

—MOORE —rugí —¿CUANTA MANDRAGORA AGREGASTE?

El muchacho gimoteó algo incomprensible, aún agitando las manos.

—Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor —me acerqué al muchacho a grandes zancadas, pudiendo apreciar las horribles pústulas que se estaban formando alrededor de sus labios y en sus manos. Los demás afectados estaban por el estilo de Moore —. Vayan a la enfermería ahora; los que puedan ver, ayuden a los que no pueden.

Ahora solo quedaban cuatro alumnos en el aula, contando a Heron. Maldije mi suerte por lo que me pareció la centésima vez esa mañana, agitando mi varita para desaparecer el desastre de las mesas. Los tres Slytherins, encabezados por Carter, se burlaban con poco disimulo del aspecto pegajoso de la túnica de Heron. Como no estaba para aguantar peleas entre ese par, decidí dar por finalizada la clase.

—Carter, Bulstrode, Young, pueden irse —dije, enviando los calderos a un rincón junto a los lavamanos —. Tu también, Heron.

—Se te ve muy bien la túnica, Heron —escuché decir a Bulstrode.

—Deberías usarla en el baile de navidad —añadió Carter.

—¿Me estás invitando, Willie? —escupió ella comenzando a quitarse la túnica cuidadosamente.

—Con sangre sucias ni a la esquina, Heron —rio Carter —. Deberías invitar a Filch. Ya sabes: un squib y una sangre sucia podrían…

—Deja ese término, Carter —interrumpí al muchacho.

Él me miró con extrañeza; yo jamás lo había reprendido cuando incordiaba a Heron.

—No querrás que te escuche el ministerio utilizándolo —dije dedicándole una ligera sonrisa para apaciguarlo.

—Sí, seguro, profesor —el chico sonrió y palmeando a sus amigos en el brazo, salieron del aula entre risas.

Heron me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, dejando la túnica sobre su escritorio y quitándose los guantes. Decidí ignorarla, pensando que era lo mejor; tal vez si no la determinaba ella no se haría más ilusiones.

—Gracias por tan increíble defensa, profesor —refunfuñó la chica.

—Por nada.

Ella guardo silencio un momento, mientras yo guardaba un par de libros en mi maletín.

—¿En serio? ¿Es todo lo que dirás? —su voz sonó un poco chillona.

Me volví a mirarla.

—¿Cuándo autoricé que me tutearas? —inquirí arqueando las cejas.

—Pensé que después de lo de anoche podría —sus ojos destellaban. Estaba bastante dolida por lo visto.

—Ah, bien… respecto a eso… ¿serías tan amable de fingir que no ocurrió? —tomé el maletín, comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida.

—¿Qué? —Heron abrió la boca en una perfecta "o".

—Lo que oíste.

—¿Estás de broma?

—No. Y no me tutees.

Pasé por su lado, tratando de no mirarla demasiado. La puerta se veía tan distante a pesar de estar a menos de cuatro metros de mí.

—¿Y luego me pides que no te diga cobarde? —sentí su mano sujetando la manga de mi túnica.

Me detuve y la fulminé con la mirada. ¿Por qué ella simplemente no entendía la locura que significaba todo el asunto?

—No es cobardía, es sentido común, niña —escupí con los dientes apretados.

—¡Es cobardía! —exclamó —Creí que había dejado de lado su estupidez, pero ya veo que no.

Me soltó y salió hecha una furia del salón, dejando atrás su túnica sucia y sus útiles escolares.

Me quedé de pie en el mismo lugar, anonadado. Había pensado que todo sería más difícil, que ella haría una pataleta o algo así, que yo acabaría besándola de nuevo para evitar apretarle el cuello…

Un minuto después la puerta volvió a abrirse y Heron entró a grandes zancadas, pasando por mi lado, ignorándome. Tomó sus cosas de su pupitre y regresó por donde había venido, con las cejas casi tocándose de lo fruncidas que las tenía.

—Se me quedó… —murmuró con rencor, volviendo a pasar junto a mí.

Sin saber porqué, la tomé de la mochila que se había colgado en la espalda, casi haciéndola caer por el impulso que llevaba. La estabilicé, escuchando a medias sus quejas y la giré hacia mí para observar una vez más sus brillantes ojos.

—Suélteme —trató de zafarse, viéndose más molesta aún —. Es usted un maniático, debería ir a ver un sanador porque…

—¡Cállate! —la silencié subiendo un poco el tono de voz, sin llegar a gritar —Dime por qué insistes en hacernos las cosas tan difíciles.

—¿Yo? ¡Usted es quien le pone peros a todo!

—Yo solo actúo como debo.

—¿Debe actuar como tonto?

—Respétame, Heron. Soy tu profesor por si no recuerdas —ella volvió a sacudirse, así que la solté.

—Anoche no parecía mi profesor, señor —arrastró la última palabra.

—Anoche estaba…

—¿Ebrio? ¿Confundido? ¿Idiota? —la chica se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a golpear su pie contra el suelo en un gesto de impaciencia.

Acababa de fijarme en que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vi sin túnica. Su falda estaba un poco más corta, dejando entrever unos centímetros de sus muslos sin llegar a ser escandaloso; por suerte conservaba ese desaliñado suéter gris, cuyo objetivo era a toda costa evitar que las alumnas se viesen sexys.

—Ninguna de las anteriores —repuse con seriedad, apartando los ojos de la falda de la muchacha —. Anoche solo no estaba pensando con coherencia.

—¿Para eso me detuvo? —preguntó descruzando los brazos y poniendo las manos en jarras —. Mejor me voy a almorzar. El puré de papas no cambia tanto de opinión como usted.

Esta vez se fue y no regresó. Tampoco traté de retenerla, no tenía sentido hacerlo cuando sabía que, de una u otra forma, me arrepentiría de mis actos. Ella tenía razón en que mis decisiones cambiaban demasiado; pero no podía simplemente dejarme ir y tener una aventura romántica con una alumna menor de edad.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí a mi despacho. No tenía hambre, así que no me pasaría por el comedor; tampoco quería ver a Angela dirigiéndome miradas furtivas al otro lado de la mesa. La relación con ella se había vuelto un poco tensa desde que decidí terminar nuestra relación; es que simplemente no podía seguir con ella cuando pensaba en Heron cada vez que la tocaba. El día anterior al entierro de Slughorn tuve una sesión bastante subida de tono con ella y, me sentí horrorizado cuando llegué al orgasmo y vi el rostro de Magdalena en lugar del suyo.

—Severus.

Hablando del rey de Roma, pensé exasperado. Angela estaba de pie frente a mi despacho, mirándome con la misma intensidad que la noche en que terminamos.

—Olvidé algo, Angela —dije frenando mi avance —. Hablamos en otra oportunidad.

Di media vuelta y caminé lo más aprisa que tuve en dirección contraria, procurando poner la mayor distancia posible entre la maestra de astronomía y yo. Ya no solo era un cobarde por huirle a mis sentimientos por Heron, ahora también lo era por huirle a mí pasado con Angela Louper.

—¡Severus!

Ignoré por completo sus llamados y acorté camino por un atajo tras el tapiz de un brujo ebrio. En realidad no sabía a dónde me llevaría en esa oportunidad, pero tampoco necesitaba un destino fijo; solo quería alejarme lo más que pudiera.

—¿Pero qué…?

Al salir del tapiz, me choqué con alguien delgado y bajito, tirándolo al suelo. Pensé que era algún alumno de primer año extraviado, hasta que miré hacia abajo.

—¿Lena? —el asombro hizo que dijera su nombre sin siquiera caer en la cuenta de que lo había hecho.

Le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantar

—¿Qué quiere? —inquirió molesta, levantándose del suelo sin tomar mi mano.

—Solo tomé un atajo —gruñí, enojado por el rechazo —. No te seguía si es lo que crees.

—Ah, veo —se sacudió la falda —. Adiós entonces.

Comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Hey! —la tomé del brazo, deteniéndola —. Por acá no es el camino al comedor.

—Voy al despacho del profesor Finnigan —respondió con una mueca —. Me mandó llamar.

¿Profesor Finnigan? ¿Quién era el profesor Finnigan? En Hogwarts no había un profesor con ese apellido… a menos que hubiese llegado ya el nuevo maestro.

—¿Quién es ese? —pregunté por si las moscas.

—El nuevo maestro de defensa —se removió un poco, incomoda.

—¿Finnigan? —dejé escapar, pensativo. Solo había conocido a alguien con ese apellido en toda mi vida.

—Sí. Seamus Finnigan.

La solté, molesto. Así que O'Flanagan le había dado mi puesto al imbécil con tendencias pirómanas.

—¿Para qué te quiere exactamente? —pregunté con pocas pulgas.

—No sé, señor —respondió haciendo énfasis en la palabra "señor" —. Puede venir y preguntarle si quiere.

Sin más, se volvió y comenzó a andar por el pasillo hasta doblar en una esquina. El enojo la había vuelto audaz, hasta tal punto de hablarme como si fuese un mocoso de su edad. Mi sangre hirvió. Obligándome a no ponerme a gritar como un loco en pleno pasillo, apreté los puños y la seguí. Le quitaría unos cuantos puntos y de paso me enteraría de lo que quería el idiota de Finnigan con ella.

**_A dejar reviews, vamos :D_**


	16. Té

Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír,

quien vino a ser parte de ti, un loco extraño…

(Loco extraño, Sandoval)

Apuré lo más que podía el paso. No quería estar cerca de Severus Snape ni un segundo más. Estaba harta de sus estúpidos cambios de parecer, entre más sentía su presencia cercana tras de mí en el pasillo, más ganas me daban de darle unas cuantas patadas en la parte anatómica que nos falta a las mujeres.

Llegué frente a la puerta en la que me dijeron estaba la oficina del profesor Finnigan y llamé un par de veces, esperando que me dejase pasar antes de que Snape separase el par de metros que le quedaban para llegar hasta mí.

—Adelante.

Abrí la puerta y me adentré en el despacho, tratando de cerrar la puerta antes de que Snape se metiera. Fallé en mi intento. La mano del hombre me impidió cerrar con muy poco esfuerzo de su parte.

—Hola, Lena —dijo Finnigan, mirando consternado cuando me tambaleé por el empujón que Snape le dio a la puerta.

Me aparté, resignada, mientras murmuraba un tenue "hola" dirigido a Finnigan. Snape entró fulminándome con la mirada.

—¿P-profesor Snape? —el nuevo profesor parpadeó un par de veces.

—Finnigan —saludó Snape de mal talante.

Me escabullí hacia una estantería repleta de modelos a escala de lo que parecían guitarras eléctricas. Me quedé allí, cruzada de brazos, deseando que mis ojos fuesen un par de armas para fusilar al maldito murciélago.

—¿Qué…? ¿A qué debo el honor? —Finnigan parecía un poco incomodo por la inesperada visita.

—Solo venía a comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos —respondió Snape, dirigiéndole una evaluadora mirada a la vestimenta de Finnigan.

Aparentemente el pulcro profesor Snape reprobaba la alocada vestimenta del nuevo maestro.

—¿Qué rumores?

—Que O'Flanagan decidió contratarte.

—Oh, bueno. Nadie más quería y yo… bien, yo necesitaba trabajar —el joven maestro se sonrojó un poco.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en una cruel sonrisa.

—Me imagino —sus ojos negros se deslizaron hasta el lugar donde me encontraba —. ¿Acabas de llegar y ya estás castigando a Heron?

Finnigan lo miró atónito un instante.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! No. Ella no está castigada —dijo rápidamente, reaccionando.

—Ya veo —sus ojos no se apartaron de mí, haciendo que mi enojo comenzase a convertirse en nerviosismo —. Como Heron suele meterse en problemas en cada clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, imaginé que habría arruinado tu primera clase.

El nuevo profesor carraspeó, incomodo. Su primera clase se había arruinado, pero no por mi culpa, sino por culpa de Ben y Collette. Él metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica y dirigió sus castaños ojos hacia mí. ¿Qué ninguno podía mirar en otra dirección?

—Ella estuvo maravillosa en su primera clase —dijo el joven, dedicándome una leve sonrisa.

Estuve tentada a devolvérsela, pero los ojos de Snape parecían a punto de enviarme un Avada Kedavra sin varita. Mi boca acabó por hacer un gesto más bien parecido a una mueca.

—¿Maravillosa? —Snape dejó escapar una nota de burla en su voz.

—Sí. Bueno, hizo el ejercicio de forma apropiada…

—¿Cuál era el ejercicio? —interrumpió Snape.

—Eran ejercicios no verbales… ellos debían…

—Eso lo aprendieron el año pasado —volvió a interrumpir —. Hasta Heron consiguió hacer algunos al final.

Mi cara se tornó roja, al recordar la cantidad de gritos que Snape me había dirigido durante las prácticas de hechizos no verbales el curso anterior. Los hechizos no verbales requerían concentración, cosa de la que yo carecía la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Supuse que ya los habían visto con usted; pero no imaginé que desde el curso pasado —admitió Finnigan, pareciendo azorado —. Esos no salen en los TIMOS.

—Quería que los que consiguieran llegar a sexto estuviesen capacitados para algo tan simple como eso —dijo Snape con desgana —. Trataba de que la educación fuese mejor de lo que fue en tu época, Finnigan… pero puedo ver que el nivel seguramente bajará de nuevo.

El hombre de cabello color arena se envaró, molesto por el comentario ofensivo del maestro de pociones. Sus ojos cafés centellearon, albergando casi tanto desprecio como los oscuros pozos de Snape.

—Tenga por seguro que el nivel no bajará en ningún momento, profesor Snape —escupió Finnigan —. Justo quise pedirle a Lena que viniese para aclarar que temas aún faltaban por revisar.

—Pudo dirigirse a mí directamente. No veo la necesidad de llamar a Heron. El maestro era yo, no ella.

Los hombres parecían estar combatiendo en una batalla de miradas asesinas.

—Necesitaba tratar otros asuntos con ella además de las clases —respondió Finnigan con frialdad.

—¿Asuntos? —Snape arqueó las cejas.

—Sí, asuntos —Finnigan lucía desafiante.

—Espero que sean buenos asuntos —el énfasis en la palabra buenos fue evidente.

—Lo son. No tenga duda de ello —Finnigan le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada —. Ahora, profesor, si no le molesta. Acabo de llegar a la escuela y necesito tiempo para poner mis asuntos en orden…

Señaló cortésmente la puerta con una mano.

—Me imagino —Snape también le dedicó una fría sonrisa, que logró erizarme los vellos de los brazos —. Los dejo entonces… Heron, no olvide que está castigada todavía. A las ocho en mi oficina esta noche.

¿Castigada? ¿No me había levantado el castigo cuando hizo la escena de enfermo mental? Lo miré con ojos de vaca muerta, sin poder evitar que mi boca se abriera. Debí tener aspecto de troll retrasado porque Snape solo hizo un gesto de suficiencia y salió del despacho.

Snape era un jodido idiota, o al menos se comportaba como uno. Sin duda quería arruinar mi vida, no le bastaba con rechazarme, besarme y volver a rechazarme. No. Él necesitaba dejarme en ridículo frente a quien fuera, a la hora que fuera y donde fuera.

—¿Eres su favorita? —preguntó Finnigan con un asomo de risa en su voz.

—¿Eh? —mi mente dejó en paz al murciélago, decidiendo que era mejor prestarle atención al nuevo profesor.

—¿Qué si te has ganado a Snape?

—Algo así… —respondí, tratando de ser sincera y evasiva al tiempo.

—En mi época molestaba a Neville Longbottom —Finnigan chasqueó la lengua reprobadoramente —. Era su alumno favorito para someterlo a sus burlas.

—Ah —entrelacé los dedos al frente y me mordí el labio, pensando en que Snape no me molestaba precisamente por los mismos motivos que a Neville Longbottom.

—¿Has visto a Ben? —inquirió, cambiando abruptamente de tema.

Negué con la cabeza. En realidad planeaba ir a verlo a la enfermería antes de ir a comer algo, quería saber si su cara ya no parecía un cangrejo y comprobar el estado de ánimo de Collette; suponía que aún estaba allí con él, arrepentida por cambiarle el rostro al muchacho.

—Ya está bien —Finnigan rio por lo bajo —. Está molesto con Collette, pero su cara es normal. Madame Pomfrey lo dejará salir por la tarde, quiere comprobar que no vuelvan a salirle pinzas.

—Bien —murmuré, sintiendo pena por Collette. Estuve tentada a preguntar dónde estaba mi amiga, pero Finnigan decidió hablar de nuevo.

—¿Se gustan, no? —Finnigan se sentó al borde de su escritorio, moviendo las piernas adelante y atrás.

—¿Collette y Ben? —pregunté.

—No. Tu y Snape…

Sentí como la sangre desaparecía de mi rostro, mientras mi corazón comenzaba a bombear frenéticamente, casi saliéndose de mi pecho. Se había dado cuenta, Finnigan se había dado cuenta, pensé alarmada. Me imaginé siendo llevada ante el director, expulsada de Hogwarts, sentada en el banco de la iglesia a la que acudía mi padre y casada y llena de hijos con algún joven mojigato de los que le gustaban a Louis Heron.

Finnigan soltó una carcajada.

—Claro que tus amigos —rio —. ¿Quién se fijaría en Snape? Pero no digas que dije eso. No es correcto si soy profesor.

—Ah… —solté estúpidamente.

Respiré con alivio, sintiendo que el alma regresaba a mi cuerpo nuevamente.

Quizás Finnigan tuviese razón: ¿Quién se fijaría en Snape? Nadie en su sano juicio al menos; el problema era que yo estaba loca desde que nací. Solo una loca andaría chorreando las babas por un hombre como él, alguien con un sentido del humor tan cruel, un tipo que cualquier persona consideraría despreciable solo por actuar como lo hacía…

—¿Té, Lena? —dijo levantándose del escritorio de un salto.

–Eh… bueno —me metí un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—Siéntate, Lena —hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándome una silla frente a su escritorio.

Tomé asiento, acomodando compulsivamente el mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Me caía bien Finnigan, pero el comentario sobre Snape y yo había encendido mis alarmas: él parecía intuitivo y yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar que me descubriera. Suficiente tenía con que el murciélago bipolar supiese lo que sentía por él. Además necesitaba tiempo y soledad para pensar en la mejor forma de tolerar las clases con Snape sin recurrir a ahogarlo en un caldero

El hombre sacó un par de tazas y una caja de bolsas de té.

—Profesor —me rasqué una ceja —¿Me necesitaba para algo más?

El hombre sonrió.

—¿Tienes prisa?

Me sentí avergonzada. No quería que se notara lo desesperada que estaba por largarme de esa oficina.

—No —mentí.

Él volvió a sonreír y vertió agua caliente con su varita en ambas tazas, poniendo una bolsita de té en cada una de ellas.

—Que bueno. No tengo más clases hasta las tres y aún falta un rato para el almuerzo —puso una taza frente a mí —. Detesto la soledad ¿sabes? Me aburre.

—Sí… eh… estar solo es aburrido —las frases de apoyo inteligentes no eran mi fuerte precisamente.

Tomé la bolsita de té y comencé a subirla y bajarla dentro de la taza.

—¿Te molesta hablar con extraños? —inquirió Finnigan, haciendo aparecer de la nada un par de bolsitas de azúcar de las que usan los muggles y tendiéndome una.

—Usted no es un extraño —destapé el azúcar y lo vertí en el té —. Es el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Rio animadamente, agregándole azúcar a su té.

—Bueno, lo soy. Pero no me conoces realmente —arqueó las cejas y le dio un sorbo al té.

Probé mi propio té, tratando de pensar en una respuesta inteligente a su afirmación. En realidad no se me ocurrió nada listo para decir. La bebida estaba hirviendo y me quemé la lengua; odiaba tomar cosas calientes porque siempre resultaba con la lengua hipersensible.

—No… creo — dije chasqueando la lengua, tratando de calmar la horrible sensación.

—¿Te incomoda estar aquí? —él parecía encantado con su té hirviendo.

—No —me apresuré a decir —. Eh… tiene una bonita colección de guitarras… modelos a escala…

Señalé la estantería donde reposaban las guitarritas.

—Oh, sí. Adoro esas cosas —sonrió con satisfacción —. No se tocarlas; pero me encantan.

Se quedó viendo a las figuritas, pensativo. Volví a tomar té, esta vez asegurándome de soplarlo lo suficiente para que se enfriase.

—¿Estaban siguiendo algún libro en especial en clases? —preguntó de repente, saliendo de su trance con las guitarras.

Me sorprendí un poco, pero tras tragar el té, respondí:

—Sí. Defensa avanzada contra las artes oscuras.

—¿Quedaron en algún capítulo en especial? —él sorbió lo último que quedaba en su taza, levantándola y dejando caer la última gota en la punta de su lengua.

Sonreí con ganas ante el espectáculo: Solo había visto gente de mi edad haciendo eso.

—Quedamos en los patronus la semana pasada —dije, divertida.

Finnigan asintió, pensativo, sin percatarse lo mucho que me había divertido su gesto. Dejó su taza vacía frente a él.

—Bien, seguiremos con lo que les estaba enseñando Snape —aplaudió una vez —. Así no dirá que los estoy dejando burros.

Dejé escapar una risita.

—¿Te divierto? —arqueó las cejas.

—Un poco —decidí ser sincera.

Él rio a su vez.

—Vale. Te dejo ir a almorzar, Lena —se reclinó en su silla —. Iré en un momento; creo que al director le gustaría presentarme.

—Sí —dejé mi taza lo más lejos de mí para mantenerla a salvo en cuanto me levantase —. Nos vemos.

Salí caminando con la mayor normalidad posible. No quería seguir dando la impresión de que deseaba huir de allí. En realidad, ya no lo deseaba tanto como antes; la actitud de Finnigan hacia que te relajaras en cierta forma. Ahí, tras la puerta que acababa de cerrar, estaba el ser más opuesto a Severus Snape que había conocido en forma adulta.

Comenzaba a tener un poco de hambre y me sentía algo animada. Ben estaba bien y Collette no seguiría sintiendo culpa por un posible pelirrojo feo; solo quedaba que se reconciliaran, incluso me importaba menos si se hacían novios de una vez y por todas. Sí, estaría sola como un champiñón, pero por lo menos ellos se hablarían y pasarían algo de tiempo conmigo… de vez en cuando… me di cuenta de que volvía a deprimirme ante esa perspectiva, así que dejé de lado los pensamientos sobre mis amigos y traté de pensar en algo que no fuese Snape.

Sin embargo, mi mente se empeñó en recordarme el momento exacto en el que el cretino me había aprisionado contra su pecho mientras su lengua llegaba casi hasta mi campanilla. Si por lo menos besara mal tendría motivos para arrepentirme; pero besaba como los dioses… aunque no puedo asegurarlo, nunca besé a un dios en mi vida. Dejémoslo en que besaba bien y ya.

Decidí pensar en Finnigan y su alborotado cabello color paja sonriendo y bebiendo té como un adolescente. Sonreí mientras caminaba por un pasillo del tercer piso, pensando en que me vendría bien fijarme en alguien como él. Seguramente no habría puesto mis ojos en Snape si hubiese existido algún otro maestro; no había tenido muchas opciones. Solo estaban Flitwick, Firenze y Binns y, siendo sincera, esas relaciones habrían sido demasiado extrañas: el primero era más bajito que un niño de primer año, el segundo era mitad caballo y no me llamaba la zoofilia y, el tercero… bien, estaba muerto.

A quién trataba de engañar, así Finnigan o cualquier tipo buenazo hubiese estado dictando clases cuando llegué a Hogwarts, mis ojos siempre iban a estar en el narigón insensible de Severus Snape.

—Ah —solté un grito ahogado cuando algo me tomó del brazo con fuerza tirando de mí antes de que alcanzara a doblar la esquina.

Me estrellé de espaldas contra lo que parecía el pecho de alguien y mi boca fue cubierta con una mano. Forcejeé, asustada, con mil imágenes de Carter torturándome en algún lugar de Hogwarts.

—Quieta.

La voz me hizo relajar un poco. No era Carter, era Snape quien me arrastraba hacia atrás por el pasillo. Traté de zafarme del agarre, odiando la sensación de estar siendo secuestrada en el lugar donde recibía clases.

—Quieta o te hechizo, Heron.

¿Era mi impresión o se oía bastante molesto? Comprobé que estaba furibundo cuando abrió una puerta casi a patadas y me empujó dentro sin ninguna consideración.

—¡Hey! —salté, dejando caer mi mochila al suelo y alisando mi ahora arrugado suéter.

Él me ignoró, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

—¿Qué cree que hace? —me dirigí a la puerta, tratando de apartarlo para poder salir.

Volvió a tomarme del brazo y me alejó a la fuerza de la puerta.

—¿Se ha vuelto loco? —exclamé, molesta.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó aumentando la presión en su agarre y mirando con intensidad mis ojos.

—¿Quién? —clavé mis dedos en su muñeca, tratando de que aflojara su agarre.

—Sin tonterías, Heron. ¿Qué quería Finnigan contigo?

Abrí mucho los ojos, cesando mi intento por soltarme. ¿Snape estaba celoso?

—¿Celos, profesor? —me burlé.

—Ni en tus sueños, mocosa —gruñó —¿Qué quería?

—Lo que le dijo —bufé —. Quería saber en qué quedamos en las clases.

—¿Se demoró tanto en eso? —sus ojos aún fijos en los míos.

—No. Me ofreció té —contesté, sintiéndome ridícula por darle explicaciones a alguien que no era nada mío.

—¿Té?

—Sí. Té —reanudé mis esfuerzos para que dejara de apretar mi brazo.

—No deberías andar tomando té en el despacho de Finnigan —escupió frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues ofrézcame té la próxima vez que vaya a su despacho; así también tomo en el suyo —gruñí —. ¿Quiere soltarme? Me está lastimando.

Aflojó su agarre, mas no me soltó.

—Con chistes a mi no, Heron.

Ya era bastante ¿no? ¿Qué carajos le pasaba al jodido lunático? Hacía nada más una hora me había rechazado sin ningún reparo y, ahora, me estaba haciendo una escena de celos que parecía sacada de alguna telenovela muggle.

—¿Qué quiere? ¡Dígame qué carajo quiere! —chillé —Hace una hora me mandó a freír espárragos. No le importa con quién tomo té o no.

Esta vez me zafé de un tirón, mirándolo desafiante.

—Cierto —asintió, dándome la espalda —. Pero no quiero que estés tomando té con Finnigan.

—¿Qué tiene Finnigan? Es gracioso, buen profesor hasta donde pude ver y…

—¿Gracioso? —se volvió con los dientes apretados.

Por si las moscas, retrocedí un par de pasos.

—Sí, bueno, se está bien con él —dije con sinceridad.

—Puede ser un payaso si quiere, pero te exijo que te alejes de él si no estás en su clase —Snape estaba dejando ver un lado que jamás había notado en él. Normalmente daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, pero ahora estaba siendo posesivo.

—Usted no me venga a exigir nada —bufé —. No tiene derecho. No somos nada.

Recogí mi mochila del suelo y me dirigí a la puerta con decisión. Él no hizo nada cuando pasé por su lado. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que casi se tocaban sus cejas, parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna.

—Abra la puerta —exigí, moviendo el pomo frenéticamente.

—No.

Lo miré con ira. No quería comenzar a gritar; pero si no abría la mugrosa puerta, planeaba levantar el colegio a gritos.

—Abra la…

—No voy a abrirla —me interrumpió —. Tienes razón: no somos nada. Pero cambié de opinión…

—Que novedad —murmuré.

—Cállate y déjame terminar —gruñó apretando los puños —. Quiero que sigamos con lo de ayer. Ya no quiero que te olvides de eso.

Parpadeé, perpleja. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Debería haberme lavado más a fondo las orejas?

—¿Usted…?

—Sí, Heron —asintió con la cabeza, aún se veía enojado —. Acérquese.

Dudé, pero segundos después dejé la puerta en paz y puse mi maleta en el suelo. Me acerqué a Snape con paso vacilante. ¿Sería una treta para ahorcarme por fin? Cuando estuve frente a él, Snape levantó las manos de improviso, haciéndome estremecer y cerrar los ojos aterrada.

—Si no voy a matarte, Heron.

Sentí como sus manos se posaban a ambos lados de mi cara. Abrí los ojos a tiempo para ver como su rostro se acercaba al mío, acortando la distancia de nuestros labios.

—¿No va a arrepen…?

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, impidiendo que completara la pregunta. Fue un beso menos intenso que el del día anterior, aunque no parecía tampoco como el que le das a tu abuela. Él terminó el beso con un suave roce de sus labios.

—No confío en Finnigan —susurró sin soltar mi rostro —. No te quedes sola con él.

—No parece un violador ¿Sabe? —dije a penas moviendo mis labios.

—No dije que lo fuera; pero entre una veintena te llamó a ti.

—Fueron mis amigos los que arruinaron su clase… también quería informarme sobre cómo estaban ellos.

—No interesa, Lena —sentí que me derretía al escuchar mi nombre —. Procura no estar a solas con Finnigan…

—¿Tiene miedo de que me conquiste? —sonreí.

—Por supuesto que no —sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro —. No temo a tonterías, Heron.

Me soltó antes de que pudiese enojarme por el hecho de que la probabilidad de que otro me conquistara le pareciese una tontería.

—A las ocho en mi despacho —comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida.

—¿En verdad estoy castigada todavía? —pregunté, abatida.

—Es lo que todos van a pensar a partir de ahora.

Abrió la puerta y salió del salón, dejándome sola y medianamente confundida. Ahora me preguntaba si el té de Finnigan no me había hecho alucinar, si de verdad había comenzado en ese momento algo con Severus Snape.

_**Dejen reviews**__ :)_


	17. Cartas sobre la mesa

**_Les vengo a dejar este capítulo por aquí. Todo es de JK, salvo los personajes que no conozcan de antes XD_**

Había una vez una joven de dieciséis años, con las hormonas disparadas por culpa de su profesor de pociones, cuya vida estaba a punto de cambiar en cuanto entrase al despacho de dicho maestro… ese habría sido el comienzo ideal de un cuento de hadas poco convencional; claro si todo en mi vida fuese un cuento de hadas.

Me limpié las manos en la túnica, procurando eliminar el sudor frio que comenzaba a aparecer debido a los nervios que sentía ante el próximo encuentro. Mi vista estaba fija en el enlodado césped que se observaba fuera de la ventana de mi sala común, y me mordía el labio de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué tienes?

Di un bote al escuchar la irritada voz de Collette.

—¿Qué? —dije para ganar tiempo, mientras me hacía la interesada en el tablero de ajedrez que reposaba en la diminuta mesa que teníamos en frente.

—No has movido… y tienes la mirada en la luna —sentenció ella con sus ojos cafés fijos en mi.

—No es cierto. Pensaba en cómo mover —alegué en mi defensa.

—Oh, ya. Seguro.

Collette comenzó a recoger las piezas del tablero.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué haces eso? —inquirí, asombrada por la actitud de la chica.

—Porque sí —dijo cortante —. No quieres jugar, no quieres hablar. Estás peor que Ben.

—¿Qué? ¿Peor que Ben? —me sentí ofendida —¿Por qué me comparas con Ben? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

Ella guardó todas las fichas dentro del tablero y lo cerró. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio mientras tomaba aire con fuerza.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo siento —murmuró al fin, viéndose abatida —. No debo cobrármelas contigo… es que… Ben es un idiota.

Sonreí, aceptando la disculpa de mi amiga. No iba a discutir con ella por semejante tontería.

—Eso no es algo nuevo —traté de animarla —. ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Trata de arreglar las cosas.

—Ya le pedí disculpas… pero sigue muy molesto por lo de la clase de Finnigan —se recostó en su sillón —. Creo que ya no volverá a hablarme jamás.

—Sí, lo hará —miré la hora en el reloj sobre la chimenea. Me quedaban quince minutos para mi encuentro con Snape.

—¿Será?

—Sí, seguro —salté sobre mis pies, guardando mi varita en el bolsillo de mi túnica —. Tengo que irme ahora… A mi detención, ya sabes… Snape.

Ella asintió, su gesto aburrido denotaba lo mucho que le fastidiaba quedarse sola; pero yo no podía faltar a mi encuentro con Severus… Snape, como sea, no tenía idea de cómo llamarlo. Había soñado tanto con el día en que él quisiera tener una loca aventura conmigo, que no podía retractarme y dejarlo plantado justo ahora; lo sentía infinitamente por Collette, pero Snape no era alguien a quien se pudiera dejar colgado así como así.

—Ya nos veremos —me despedí con un gesto de la mano y me escabullí por el pasadizo fuera de la sala común.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? Esa pregunta llevaba rondando mi cabeza durante las últimas horas. No sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba ansiosa porque mi sueño estaba cumpliéndose, o si era terror a cómo iba a comportase Snape a partir de ahora.

Hubiese deseado que el camino a las mazmorras fuese más largo, así habría tenido más tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas. No era como si tuviese demasiadas dudas respecto a lo que sentía por él, pero era bastante joven, con tanta experiencia en relaciones con hombres mayores como la madre Teresa; no era de extrañar que me atemorizara el porvenir.

Una vez frente a la puerta de su despacho, tomé aire profundamente y golpeé la superficie de madera tres veces. Un desganado "siga" me indicó que era libre de adentrarme en el sombrío lugar.

—Hola —dije tímidamente cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—Buenas noches, Heron —respondió secamente. Estaba sentado tras su escritorio, con un montón de pergaminos frente a él, su vista fija en uno de ellos, pluma en mano, rayando aquí y allá.

¿Heron? ¿Así era como me recibía? Debí suponer que no iba a cambiar demasiado su trato hacia mí.

—Eh… ¿cómo estás? —traté de iniciar una conversación.

Él dejó el pergamino sobre el montón y me miró con una ceja elevada, parecía divertido.

—Eres pésima estableciendo conversaciones —sonrió burlonamente.

Fruncí el ceño, ofendida. No podía establecer una conversación con él si lo primero que me decía al entrar era "buenas noches, Heron"… era simplemente ridículo, no tenía idea de cómo actuar frente a él si el trato iba a ser tan formal como antes. Su saludo no me dio ninguna idea.

—No sé cómo hablar contigo… usted… ¿puedo tutearlo?

Soltó un bufido entre exasperado y divertido.

—Puedes.

Se levantó de la silla y desvaneció los pergaminos con un ondeo de su varita.

—Bien — sonreí con nerviosismo.

—¿Bien? ¿Dónde dejaste al fastidio de Magdalena Heron? No puedo verla —comentó con tono burlesco.

—No me gusta que me digan Magdalena —bufé con los dientes apretados.

—Ah, ya está apareciendo —una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios —. Siéntate… no irás a pasar el resto de la noche ahí de pie ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza, con la sensación de que me veía tonta. Avancé hasta la silla frente a su escritorio, sentándome lo más derecha que pude.

—Es mi impresión… ¿o Lena Heron está nerviosa? —se deslizó hasta quedar tras mi silla.

—No —di gracias a Dios porque no estuviese mirando mi cara en ese momento, porque no estaba nerviosa: estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios de los mil demonios.

—Que bueno… —sentí sus manos posarse sobre mis hombros, haciendo que diera un respingo —que no estás nerviosa.

Me mordí el labio, sintiendo que el aire se hacía más pesado y que me costaba respirarlo con normalidad, cuando él comenzó a recorrer mi cuello con sus largos y finos dedos. De un momento a otro, pude percibir su respiración en mi oído derecho, acompañada de una caricia de su nariz.

—Hueles bien —susurró con su sedosa voz en mi oído.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios y cerré los ojos, junté mis manos para evitar que temblaran. Su voz era tan… Dios, tan seductora. Sólo había hecho un simple comentario, pero fue suficiente para que mi piel se erizara.

Sus manos llevaron mi cabeza hacia atrás, elevando mi rostro. Abrí los ojos lo suficiente para verlo acercar su rostro al mío lentamente, mientras acariciaba mi tráquea con sus dedos. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, comenzando con un suave roce, para después adueñarse de ellos con necesidad; era un hombre sediento en un cristalino arrollo. Supe de inmediato que de haberme quedado de pie, me habría estrellado contra el suelo, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, sintiéndose como de mantequilla, a medida que el volvía el beso más profundo, explorando mi boca con su lengua.

Mis manos se aferraron a los brazos de la silla con más fuerza de la necesaria. El beso continuó hasta que se hizo difícil respirar; entonces él se separó de mí, dejándome con una extraña sensación de vacío en la boca del estomago. No quería que dejara de besarme, sus labios eran como una especie de droga que una vez probada no podía abandonarse.

—Ven —tendió su mano hacia mí, invitándome a levantar.

No necesité oírlo dos veces. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a él, tomando su mano. Sus ojos fijos en los míos, su boca con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, como si conociera algo que yo no.

—¿Cuánto te falta para ser mayor de edad? —preguntó tomando mi barbilla con su mano y acariciando mis labios con su pulgar.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —pregunté a mi vez.

—Curiosidad.

—El 31 de agosto.

—No disfrutarás del verano haciendo magia en casa —se burló.

Apreté los labios, molesta. Ya llevaba bastante sufriendo con esa idea; no poder hacer magia en el verano en que todos mis compañeros la estarían haciendo, no era la mejor forma de llevar las vacaciones. Como deseaba haber nacido antes, así fuese en julio, de esa forma podría utilizar mi varita más tiempo; no era justo tener sólo un miserable día para ello.

—No es divertido —refunfuñé.

—Sí, lo es —nuevamente se apoderó de mis labios.

Sus manos se posicionaron en mi cintura, apretando un poco sobre la negra tela de la túnica, mientras las mías tuvieron el atrevimiento de acariciar su rostro pálido hasta llegar dubitativamente al oscuro cabello. Oh, era tan suave y tan fino, al tacto era como la más suave seda, descartando por completo la falsa impresión de ser grasoso... si tan sólo los demás pudiesen tocarlo, todos los comentarios sobre el nulo uso de shampoo del profesor se irían de viaje a Timbuktu.

—Sería bueno que volvieras a tomar asiento… —murmuró en cuanto separó nuestros labios.

—¿Por qué? —grazné automáticamente, aún con los ojos cerrados. Yo quería seguir con el beso; se sentía demasiado bien para querer dejarlo.

—Porque es lo que más te conviene ahora.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escucharlo, sintiendo como cierta parte de mi anatomía cobraba vida y comenzaba a exigir atención. Alarmada, me solté de él, retrocediendo mientras trataba de disimular mi sonrojo alisando mi túnica. Tal vez estaba loca y malinterpretando la frase de mi profesor, pero mi cuerpo deseaba que mi deducción fuese correcta; y eso no estaba bien, absolutamente nada bien… Carajo, si apenas lo comenzaba a conocer. No. Ni siquiera eso; no estaba ni cerca de comenzar a conocerlo.

Levanté nuevamente mi mirada hacia su cara, sonrojándome aún más al ver su sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —solté a la defensiva.

—No voy a violarte, Heron —soltó un bufido burlesco.

—¿Cuándo he dicho que estás intentando violarme? —las manos comenzaban a temblarme. Era una curiosa mezcla entre vergüenza y nerviosismo la que sentía en mi barriga.

—Si te muestro un espejo, sabrías que no hace falta que lo digas —se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarme ni un segundo —. Tienes miedo de que intente algo más contigo.

—Yo… yo no… eso es… —¿podía llegar a ser más boba en la vida? No lo creo.

—Voy a serte sincero, Magdalena… —comenzó.

—Lena —intervine automáticamente.

—Lena —corrigió sin abandonar el gesto burlón de sus labios —. Soy un adulto, bastante mayor que tú y, como todo adulto, tengo ciertas necesidades, que si bien pueden obviarse por un tiempo, no lo harán para siempre…

Sentí como mi labio inferior comenzaba a temblar. Él… ¿me lo estaba pidiendo? ¿Así? ¿Sin rodeos de ningún tipo? ¿Sin prometerme la luna, el cielo y todas las malditas estrellas del puto firmamento?

—Sin embargo, no voy a obligarte a nada que no desees, no pienso presionarte de ninguna forma —continuó, esta vez con gesto serio —. No voy a decir que te amo para que dejes que haga lo que quiera contigo; no soy ningún adolescente desesperado para recurrir a eso… Quisiera que me comuniques cuando te sientas incómoda para saber hasta qué punto puedo avanzar…

—Ahora me siento incómoda —dije con un graznido.

—Ahora no cuenta. Estoy dejándote claras mis condiciones…

—¿También los términos de uso? —por milésima vez en mi existencia, no pude dejar mi boca cerrada.

—No seas payasa —regañó con tono molesto.

—Bien. De acuerdo. He cogido la idea —agité mis manos frente a mí, queriendo que cesara de explicarme sus "necesidades de adulto" —. No eres un niño, necesitas… —me aclaré la garganta, incómoda. Bajé la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro —necesitas sexo…

—No específicamente…

—Sí. Ya. Necesitas ciertas cosas y eso… —interrumpí, elevando la voz de nuevo —. Yo… bueno, yo tal vez… ¡No soy una niña!...

—No he dicho nada semejante…

—Sí, bueno, por si lo pensabas decir —mierda, estaba diciendo toda una sarta de idioteces juntas; pero no me juzguen, sólo era una mocosa de dieciséis años —. Severus, no puedo decirte que yo seré como la profesora Louper…

—No viene al caso que la nombres —dijo ácidamente.

—No es una escena de celos —atajé —. Sólo es… un punto de comparación. Como iba diciendo: no sé si pueda llegar a todo ese tipo de cosas que de seguro hacías con ella —mierda que sí sentía celos ahora que pensaba en ello —. Eres un hombre hecho y derecho. Lo sé. No necesito que lo digas… y, como dije antes, sé que tienes necesidades… sólo… sólo ¿podrías tenerme un poco de paciencia?

Me mordí el labio, arrugando la cara con vergüenza. Sentía mi espalda arder, casi al punto de incendiarse; no creí que llegaría a tener ese tipo de conversación en la primera cita.

—¿Por qué crees que accedí a continuar con este descabellado asunto? —bufó —. Tengo más paciencia para ti de la que quisiera.

Me dedicó una sonrisa encantadora (para mí lo fue; al demonio si para otro no), haciendo que me relajara un poco. Bueno, no era tan malo que me hablara de frente ¿no? Por lo menos era sincero.

Mi padre siempre decía que los hombres que no pertenecían a su iglesia sólo buscan una cosa: el asunto que queda entre tus piernas. Crecí escuchando sobre el terrible pecado que cometía una mujer que se dejase tentar por "los hombres lujuriosos que sólo quieren fornicar"; no era raro que me diese un poco de temor todo lo relacionado con el sexo. Si bien no era una mojigata y mis deseos no eran llegar "pura" al matrimonio, no había estado con nadie, nunca, jamás de los jamases.

Vale, mi cuerpo había respondido a Severus con una simple frase, cosa que no hizo con el bobo de Kutcher ni con aquel muchacho de Ravenclaw con el que me besara en cuarto. Eso le daba puntos y lo hacía avanzar un gran tramo en sus posibilidades de llevarme a la cama; y no podía negar que en el fondo lo deseaba. No quería que fuese justo ahora o en una semana, pero sí en algún momento, cuando me sintiese un poco más segura sobre el asunto. Pero Severus me había dado una opción bastante sencilla: abrir mi bocota cuando no quisiese algo. Definitivamente la utilizaría… o tal vez no; todo dependía del poder de convencimiento de Severus y de qué tanto me pudiera el miedo.

**_COMENTEN O SEVERUS SE MOLESTA XD_**


	18. De recuerdos y partidos

_**Hola de nuevo, muchachas y muchachos (tengo la esperanza de que haya algún chico por acá XD). Vengo a dejar por acá un nuevo capítulo antes de que quieran asesinarme por mi demora.**_

_**No siendo más y aclarando que personajes, mundo, hechizos y todo lo que reconozcan es de J K Rowling; yo sólo metí la cucharada con uno que otro personaje.**_

Tal vez me pasé un poco con Heron ese día, quizás la aterroricé más de lo necesario; pero ¿qué puedo decir? Quería comprobar un par de cosas con ella. Necesitaba saber que no sería el único que iba a arriesgar el pellejo en esa absurda relación disparatada. Sin duda debí quedar como un pervertido frente a ella, pero la única cosa que se me ocurrió para probarla fue esa ¿a qué más podría temerle una chiquilla de su edad, con un padre tan santurrón? Entiendo que con eso pude alejarla de mí, que bien podría haber salido corriendo y no regresar jamás; sin embargo, ahí estaba al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente también.

No hablábamos de cosas demasiado interesantes, ella no me seguiría la cuerda con política o hechizos complicados; pero era hasta cierto punto entretenido escucharla parlotear sobre lo mucho que admiraba a su abuelo y las cosas que hacía de niña. Las cosas siempre marchaban bien hasta que ella se interesaba por mi vida y comenzaba a hacer preguntas, así que más de una vez me vi obligado a cambiar de tema preguntándole alguna cosa sobre sus intereses; gracias a ello me enteré de su entusiasmo por la lectura de libros muggles, sobre todo los de aquella mujer que corrió a contarle todos nuestros secretos a la comunidad no mágica.

—Pero nunca pasé del quinto libro —comentó la noche anterior, acomodando mejor su cabeza en mi regazo.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Ya había leído esos dichosos libros, y he de decir que casi me da un tromboembolismo de la rabia al ver parte de mi vida plasmada en ellos. Creo que la autora se salvó de una muerte lenta y dolorosa por haber sido una de las pocas Gryffindor que me caían bien en el colegio. A pesar de todo, sigo molesto con ella y evito hablarle si es posible.

—Bueno… llegué a este lugar y conocí a Ben…

—¿Qué tiene que ver Weasley? —no había esperado esa respuesta.

—Él me habló de Harry… y algo me dijo que no era correcto tratar de conocer todo sobre su vida —ella comenzó a juguetear con su corbata, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de las estanterías llenas de libros.

—Potter fue quien le contó todo a esa mujer… ¿crees que no quería pavonearse sobre su célebre vida? —gruñí escéptico.

—Nunca le he preguntado por qué contó todo eso… pero Ben me dijo que hay cosas que no son reales, que Ron le dijo, porque nunca le permitieron leer los libros… ¿Severus? —se levantó de mi regazo, sentándose bien en el sofá. Su mirada de repente era intensa.

—¿Qué? —la escruté con mi mirada, queriendo deducir sin meterme en su mente, qué se traía entre manos.

—¿Es verdad lo del pensadero? ¿El padre de Harry era así con…?

—Suficiente de cuentos, Heron —la interrumpí. Si de algo odiaba hablar en la vida, era de James Potter y sus malditas humillaciones hacia mi persona.

—Pero…

—Cambia el tema o vete a dormir.

Después de eso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lena Heron demostró tener algo de sensatez y volvió a hablarme de su abuelo.

Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Alphonsus Phayre y comprobé de primera mano sus capacidades como mago. Él fue un excelente maestro de runas antiguas, además de un gran miembro del Wizengamot; sabía llevar como nadie ambos puestos. Fui su alumno y después su compañero de trabajo, y siempre fue amable conmigo, incluso cuando el personal docente recelaba de mí. Por eso no me molestaba que Lena hablase tanto de él, en cierta forma era agradable conocer al "abuelo" Alphonsus.

Todavía me pregunto qué habría pensado Alphonsus de mi relación con Lena, sabiendo lo mucho que la quería, tanto así que poco antes de la muerte de Dumbledore él me enseñó en una foto muggle lo "grande" que estaba su nieta, completamente inocente de que en algún momento ella llegaría a quitarme el sueño. En ese instante, en realidad la niña no era para nada grande, al menos a mí no me lo pareció: sólo era una chiquilla de unos cinco años, la representación diminuta de la jovencita que me visitaba por las noches en mi despacho. Esa fue la última vez que vi a Alphonsus con vida. Cuando él murió, cuatro años después, yo estaba en una especie de estado de coma en San Mungo, vivo de milagro tras la mordedura de Nagini.

En medio de mis desvaríos idiotas, donde inicié pensando una cosa y terminé en una completamente ajena a ella, me levanté de la cama, sintiendo el frio suelo bajo mis pies descalzos, sabiendo que no podría dormir esa noche si no revisaba mis recuerdos. No necesitaba un pensadero para ello, así qué sólo me dirigí al armario donde guardaba mi interminable colección de ropa negra, sacando del fondo de un cajón el viejo cuaderno de dibujo que tanto apreciara en mi juventud. Volví a la cama, sentándome en el borde y dejando escapar el aire lentamente. ¿Por qué necesitaba mirarlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo? No hallaba razón a ese impulso de recordar viejos tiempos.

Abrí el cuaderno, pasando las hojas llenas de dibujos de una misma persona: la chica que sonreía desde diferentes ángulos, la que sólo yo podía saber que era pelirroja. Al fin encontré lo que buscaba, unas cuantas fotografías yacían escondidas en medio de dos hojas en blanco. La mayoría de ellas eran de ella, de Lily sonriéndome bondadosamente y saludando con la mano; pero una más pequeña era la misma que Alphonsus me enseñara once años atrás, donde una Lena Heron sonreía inocentemente en la quietud que sólo las fotos muggles podían tener. No sé a ciencia cierta por qué guardé esa fotografía allí, en el cuaderno que permanecía tan bien protegido en mi armario; tal vez era un juego burlón del destino, diciéndome que esa niña se metería en mis pensamientos cuando creciera, o tal vez, sólo estaba allí porque Alphonsus insistió en que me quedara con ella y no había ningún misterio ridículo en ello. Optando por la última opción, cerré el cuaderno y lo devolví a su lugar; sentía que si seguía teniéndolo en mis manos, lo más probable era que el recuerdo de Lily me hiciese mandar a Lena al diablo y, por alguna razón, no deseaba que eso ocurriese.

Los días pasaron volando esa semana, antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos en pleno sábado, a escasos diez minutos del partido de quidditch contra Slytherin. Abracé mi escoba, muerta de nervios, sintiendo mi estomago pesado a pesar de no haber desayunado nada.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo Astrid animadamente.

—Lo dudo —intervino Ann con tono ácido. Por lo visto aún no superaba su enojo conmigo.

—Claro que sí, Ann —Andrew le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, apretándola contra sí —. Recuerda que Lena es buena en lo que hace.

—Oh, sí. Es buenísima buscándose castigos con Snape —refunfuñó la capitana —. Escuché que estuvo toda la semana metida en su despacho.

Tragué con dificultad, sintiendo como mis manos comenzaban a sudar. Así que todo Hufflepuff sabía de mis "castigos". Eso no era nada bueno, no creía que la mentira siguiese siendo creída por mucho más tiempo.

—¿Has sido muy mala, Lena? —preguntó Julia con mirada soñadora.

—¿M-mala? —tartamudeé, tratando de que mis ojos no se abrieran asustados, recordando todas mis sesiones de besos fogosos con el profesor de pociones.

—Sí. El profesor te castigó mucho —asintió Julia —¿Hiciste algo muy malo?

Abrí la boca para responder, pero Joshua me ahorró el trabajo.

—¡Ja! Si le tumbó los dientes a Carter —rio mi compañero de curso —Fue alucinante. Aunque creo que será un milagro si te levanta el castigo este año.

—Eh… Sí. Eso. Está muy molesto… Snape… me odia —dije tratando de sonar convincente.

Ann me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, quizás sopesando la veracidad de mis palabras.

—Sí. Bueno, excelente plática, pero es hora del partido —dijo soltándose de Andrew —. Procura ver la snitch, Heron —murmuró en mi oído al pasar junto a mí.

Apreté los labios, sintiéndome apenada. Ann Perkins siempre había sido tan buena conmigo, que realmente me dolía que me tratara con frialdad.

Seguí a los chicos al campo, sintiendo el viento silbar en mis oídos con fuerza. Mi cabello, atado en una cola de caballo, fue zarandeado de aquí para allá, sin rumbo aparente, mientras mi túnica luchaba por levantarse y ser libre. Me las arreglé para subirme sobre la escoba y levantar el vuelo al escuchar el sonido del silbato de madame Hooch, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a salir disparada a la estratosfera por el viento.

—Y Mathew tiene la quaffle —la voz de Andy Redfield, de Gryffindor, se elevó sobre los gritos de las tribunas —. Se la pasa a Stewart, ahora la tiene Perkins. Mathew, Perkins, Mathew…

Volé alrededor del campo de quidditch, tratando de localizar la diminuta pelotita dorada, notando que Tisdale, la buscadora de Slytherin, me seguía a escasa distancia. Por ninguna parte se veía la maldita pelota, y la tentación de mirar a la tribuna de Slytherin en busca de cierto profesor se me hacía cada vez más irresistible. Vamos que sólo era girarme un poquito y mirar…

—Eah, Heron… a qué te da miedo atrapar la snitch hoy —la voz burlona de Tisdale me hizo frenar mi recorrido del campo.

—¿Por qué me daría miedo eso? —la miré sobre el hombro, tratando de poner una expresión burlona.

—Porque el profesor Snape te castigaría más… huuuu —me sacó la lengua y girando, aceleró su escoba en dirección contraria.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Toda la maldita escuela sabía que estaba castigada? Impulsé mi escoba tras la de Tisdale, para evitar que ella me llevara mucha ventaja en caso de que viese la snitch primero.

—Perkins esquiva la bludger de Rodríguez, evade el bate de Bulstrode… ¡Y anota! —chilló Andy sobre el alboroto de los Hufflepuff —Diez a cero a favor de los tejones… Kootrapunki se ve molesto…

—Koothrappali —lo corrigió la profesora McGonagall en voz alta.

—Sí, Koothrappali… —asintió el chico —. Ahora es Slytherin quien lleva la quaffle… Hayes a Lodge, Lodge a Clapton. Clapton la deja caer y la atrapa Perkins… Está muy animada Perkins el día de hoy, seguro que es para impresionarme…

—¡REDFIELD! —el grito de McGonagall fue audible sobre las risas de los Hufflepuff y los abucheos de los Slytherin.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Aún no me creo que una chica tan bonita salga conmigo —se excusó Andy antes de proseguir con la narración —. Perkins continúa con la quaffle… Rodríguez la golpea con el bat… ¡SERÁS HIJO DE…!

El micrófono fue insonorizado, mientras Andy agitaba su puño en el aire, diciendo sabrá Dios que cosas al bateador de Slytherin. Tisdale y yo nos habíamos detenido en mitad del aire: ella para reírse de la nariz sangrante de Ann y yo para asegurarme de que la capitana no estaba herida de gravedad.

—Penalti a favor de Hufflepuff —gritó la profesora McGonagall en vista de que Andy no cesaba de gritar groserías hacía Rodríguez.

—¿Estás bien? —grité a Ann, haciéndome oír sobre el rugido de los Hufflepuff que animaban a Julia a marcar.

—Tú vuedve a buscar la snitch, Hedon —gruñó Ann con voz nasal. Su nariz se hinchaba rápidamente.

—Pero…

—Vuedve o te deemplazo —ella dio media vuelta en su escoba y fue a reunirse con Astrid.

—Veinte a cero a favor de Hufflepuff… ahora Lodge va con la quaffle…

—¡HERON!

Brinqué en mi escoba al escuchar el grito de la tribuna de Hufflepuff. Miré en todas direcciones, buscando a Tisdale, para verla un par de metros sobre mi cabeza, detrás de la preciada pelotita dorada. Solté una maldición y en un tirón brusco, encaminé mi escoba tras la de la chica. No lo lograría, estaba muy lejos…

—¡Tisdale! ¡Se te corrió el lápiz de labios! —grité en medio de mi desesperación en cuanto alcancé la cola de la escoba.

Ella se llevó la mano a los labios, horrorizada, durante los segundos suficientes para perder ventaja. Logré igualarla, sonriendo ante la mirada furiosa que me dedicó.

—Serás… —chilló, golpeando mi costado con su codo.

Solté un gemido de dolor, pero no abandoné la persecución.

—LODGE ANOTA. VEINTE A DIEZ A FAVOR DE HUFFLEPUFF

Le devolví el golpe, sonriendo maliciosamente al escucharla lloriquear en su escoba, disfrutando desquitarme con ella por el gol a mi equipo, mientras estiraba el brazo y lograba cerrar mi mano alrededor de la preciada snitch.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF TIENE LA SNITCH! ¡LOS TEJONES GANAN CON CIENTOSETENTA PUNTOS! —gritó Andy con emoción —ESO ES POR LA NARIZ DE MI NOVIA. SUFRE KUTRAPISCO.

—KOOTHRAPPALI

No pude menos que reír ante la nueva corrección de la profesora McGonagall, mientras era rodeada por los brazos de mi equipo, incluso Perkins estaba ahí, con su nariz hinchada y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—De abo, Hedon —lloró apretándome con fuerza cuando descendimos.

—¿Cómo que me amas? Estabas furiosa hace cinco minutos —sonreí.

—Quedia dafte uda ledción —se encogió de hombros y se alejó corriendo en la dirección en la que venía Andy.

—Está chiflada —rió Arthur despeinándome con una de sus manotas —. Que no se te pegue.

—Ojalá no —sonreí con ganas, viendo a Tisdale arrojar su escoba contra Clapton, antes de dirigirme a los vestuarios con mi alegre equipo, animados por los gritos de júbilo de la afición amarilla.

**_Recuerden que cualquier consejo, critica, expresiones de amor hacia la historia, maldiciones imperdonables, etc, son recibidas y aceptadas con el agrado de alguien que quiere mejorar la calidad de lo que escribe._**


	19. Desobediente

Hola de nuevo. Aquí dejo otro capítulo con ustedes; espero lo disfrute.

Todo es de J K salvo uno que otro personaje de mi invención.

La euforia por la victoria de Hufflepuff frente a Slytherin nos duró el fin de semana completo. No hubo un tejón que no felicitara a los miembros del equipo por el buen trabajo; Perkins fue la más aplaudida por su fortaleza al seguir jugando con la nariz rota. Eso no ocurría desde los tiempos de Potter, lloró la profesora Sprout entre hipidos cargados de emoción; actualmente todos los lesionados acababan llorando y en la enfermería antes de que Hooch tocase el silbato para declarar la falta.

No había visto a Severus desde la noche anterior al partido y rogaba con toda mi alma que no estuviese enfurruñado por la derrota de su equipo. Claro, lo habría visto un poco, tal vez mucho, si toda la tribuna de Hufflepuff no me hubiese gritado que estaba a punto de perder la snitch. Ese sería un suceso para recordar.

Por largas horas me sentí libre, feliz, todo me estaba saliendo a pedir de boca ese año: tenía una relación con mi maestro más amargado, no iba tan mal en las materias y había ganado el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada. Sólo una cosa opacaba un poco mi felicidad: Collette y Ben no se dirigían la palabra. Ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente y él había optado por pasearse con la rubia junto al lago toda la tarde del domingo. Era bastante incómodo realmente, sobretodo porque fui yo quien tuvo que escuchar como Collette se sonaba la nariz en el baño.

—Es que él es un imbécil —gimió Collette tras la puerta de uno de los cubículos.

—Bueno… —agité la caja de pañuelos de papel para comprobar que quedaban pocos — tal vez necesite tiempo…

—¿Para qué? —la voz de la chica sonó aún más gangosa —Ya le pedí disculpas por lo de la clase de Finnigan.

—Sí, pero… —me mordí el labio, tratando de encontrar un argumento que la hiciese dejar de llorar —Él… bueno… las pinzas no son su estilo.

Un sollozo de Collette me hizo erizar los vellos de la nuca. Ella podía ser peor que Myrtle la llorona si se lo proponía.

—Lo siento… yo… ay —gemí, mientras rascaba mi cabeza, consiguiendo alborotar mi cabello.

La puerta del cubículo se abrió un poco y la mano de Collette se asomó por el resquicio. Sabiendo lo que quería, saqué otro pañuelo y lo puse en su palma. La mano de mi amiga desapareció nuevamente, mientras el trompeteo de su pequeña nariz hacía eco en las paredes del recinto.

Suspiré, sintiendo unas locas ganas de salir corriendo del lugar. No es que fuera mala consolando gente, era pésima, de hecho tenía una nulidad innata a la hora de subirle el ánimo a alguien. Quería a mi amiga, claro que lo hacía: era ella quien mantenía mis pies sobre la tierra y a la vez me daba momentos de diversión, ella le bajaba a Ben las ansias de molestar por el estudio; a la hora de la verdad, Collette era la mejor de nuestro grupo de amigos. Y eso me ponía nerviosa, más bien, me desesperaba. Yo no podía darle el apoyo que seguramente ella sabría darme y, por eso mismo sentía la necesidad de darle la espalda. Vaya que estaba siendo egoísta.

—Bueno ya —la escuché decir con voz ronca —. Al demonio con Ben y su oxigenada.

La puerta del cubículo se abrió del todo, dejándome apreciar el enrojecido rostro de Collette. Sus ojos grises estaban hinchados y veteados de rojo, además de tener un brillo un tanto enloquecido.

—Eh… —le tendí los pañuelos otra vez.

—Gracias.

Ella tomó uno más y avanzó hacia el espejo para darse toquecitos en los ojos. Me limité a observarla, confundida. Hacía un momento estaba llorando casi a gritos en su cubículo y ahora sacaba su maquillaje del morral para retocarse.

—Si Ben quiere andar con esa niña tonta… si ella lo hace feliz… —murmuraba Collette polveando su nariz para disimular el enrojecimiento —. Bueno, pues que sea dichoso. No voy a rogarle… más faltaba…

—¿Entonces…? —me aclaré un poco la garganta —¿Hasta aquí llegan? Quiero decir… ¿ya no serán amigos?

Sí, lo sé. Fue una pregunta bastante infantil. Pero entiendan: estaba desesperada. Ya no me sentía feliz por el partido, esa emoción se acababa de ir al garrete; ahora sólo tenía miedo, pavor a quedarme sin los dos buenos amigos que había encontrado en esos seis años. No quería que el pequeño grupo que siempre conformamos fuese dejado en el olvido, prefería mil veces hacer de farolito mientras los veía besarse en las esquinas.

—Es que él no quiere ser mi amigo, Lena —Collette se giró hacia mí con el rímel en una mano. Su ojo derecho aún permanecía sin pintura, dándole un aspecto extraño a su rostro.

—Pero… —ahora era mi voz la que sonaba ahogada —. Collette… ¡hablaré con él!

—No hace falta —Collette volvió a girarse hacia el espejo —. Por mí que se lo coma el calamar gigante.

Sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Maldita sea, ya sé que estaba comportándome como una niña; pero cuando sólo tienes dos buenos amigos en el mundo y ellos ya no quieren estar juntos, es como si perdieses a tus propios hermanos. Ahora sí, definitivamente necesitaba salir de ese lugar, o me pondría a lloriquearle a Collette para que hablase con Ben.

—Collette… —parpadeé para despejar mis ojos —. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas…

—¿Qué cosas?

Sonó un poco decepcionada, pero no se volteó. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el resultado de su maquillaje.

—Debo buscar un libro en la biblioteca… —mentí.

—Oh, vale. No te acompaño. Quiero leer un poco de Cujo; está muy bueno donde lo dejé anoche.

Esta vez sí abandonó su inspección en el espejo y me miró sonriendo. Quien la hubiese visto habría dicho que esa chica no había conocido el llanto en su vida: ahora se veía como la Collette "artista" de siempre. Sus ojos y su nariz respingona ya no estaban rojos, su cabello negro había retomado sus divertidas y acostumbradas capas y la piel de porcelana de su rostro recuperó su tono trigueño de siempre. Las pocas veces que me detuve a compararme con Collette, siempre supe que saldría perdiendo; mi amiga no llegaba a ser tan hermosa como Tiffany Morrison de Ravenclaw, pero bien podría ocupar algún puesto entre las diez chicas más bonitas de Hogwarts.

—Sí. Bueno. Nos vemos —me despedí con un gesto de mi mano, encargando a mis pies salir lo más aprisa posible del baño.

Me alejé lo suficiente del sitio donde había dejado a mi amiga antes de dar rienda suelta a mi infantil llanto. ¿Por quién iría ahora? ¿Cómo podría ser amiga de ambos? Ben era apegado a mí aunque me regañara a veces; Collette no se llevaba demasiado con las demás chicas al no tener sus gustos. Era una decisión difícil. Pasar más tiempo con Collette, significaba abandonar a Ben, y pasar más tiempo con Ben, era dejar a Collette como un jodido champiñón.

Saqué mi varita y apunté a un pequeño corcho de cerveza de mantequilla que reposaba al otro lado del pasillo. Concentrándome lo más que pude, lo hice levitar un poco, logrando llevarlo temblorosamente al techo.

Quería ser el maldito corcho. Él no tenía que pasar por la angustia de decidirse por uno de sus amigos, él no debía sentirse perdido, él ni siquiera sentía un jodido pepino. Si lo pensaba un poco más, el corcho tampoco llevaba una relación clandestina que podía descubrirse en cualquier momento. Y hablando de relaciones clandestinas, no había ido a visitar a Severus desde el viernes ¿o era el jueves? Vale, tenía memoria de pollo; tal vez debería enviarle una nota. ¿Pero qué le diría? Querido Severus: he estado feliz por haber pateado el trasero de tus serpientes; pero también he estado triste porque mis amigos tienen su pelea de perros privada. Con cariño, Lena… sí, seguramente esa era una excelente forma de llevar una relación separada por el fin de semana.

—¿Lena?

Me sobresalte, casi resbalando de la pared donde estaba recostada, dejando caer el corcho al suelo; el diminuto objeto rebotó unas cuantas veces hasta perderse de vista a la vuelta del pasillo. Rápidamente limpié mis lágrimas con la manga de mi túnica, antes de girarme para encarar a quien me estuviese llamando.

—Profesor Finnigan —traté de sonreír, consiguiendo, por segunda vez en pocos días, dedicarle una mueca indescifrable.

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

Llevaba un montón de libros entre los brazos y su habitual túnica al estilo "rockero". Su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre y su mirada era de extrañeza.

—No estoy llorando —salté a la defensiva.

—Vale, vale. No lo estás —sonrió —. Ven a tomar té. Hoy no tengo nada que hacer.

—¿Y los libros? —pregunté, poco convencida de seguirle la corriente; aún recordaba las palabras de Severus: "No debes estar a solas con Finnigan".

—Son para la clase de mañana —se encogió de hombros —. Vamos.

Emprendió la marcha por delante de mí, parloteando acerca de lo rápido que haríamos todos nuestro patronus en la siguiente clase; según él, esos libros traían métodos infalibles. No dudaba de las capacidades para enseñar de Finnigan, pero tenía claras las reglas para hacer aparecer un buen patronus, y sí me era sincera, no me creía capaz de convocar uno. Ben era quien me ayudaba cuando algo se me hacía dificultoso en clases, pero no creía que esta vez se sentara a mi mesa, no si Collette también lo hacía.

Cuando entramos a su despacho, dejé de lado los patronus y me dediqué a observar al maestro atentamente, tratando de encontrar cualquier signo de perversión en él. Sinceramente, a los pocos segundos me di por vencida; no veía al "violador en potencia" que Severus parecía ver en él. Seamus Finnigan sólo aparentaba ser un joven de treinta y tantos con un extraño gusto por los modelos de guitarras en miniatura y vestimenta alocada. Era la clase de hombre que mis padres desaprobarían, a quien sacarían a patadas apenas cruzara el umbral de la puerta, no sin antes darle un sermón sobre lo que el pastor decía sobre cómo debían vestirse los hombres.

Tras dejar los libros, Finnigan comenzó con su ritual de preparación de té, rebuscando aquí y allá para reunir los ingredientes. Encontró la caja de bolsitas de té y un par de tazas y, tras un par de minutos más, al fin dio con la tetera.

—Muy buen partido el de ayer —comentó, poniendo la tetera sobre la mesa y sacando su varita.

—Gracias —musité con una ligera sonrisa.

—Por un momento creí que te ibas a dejar ganar de Tisdale —rio, apuntando la tetera con la varita —¿Qué le dijiste para desconcentrarla?

Dudé un momento.

—Bueno… —esta vez sí sonreí —. Le dije que se le había corrido el lápiz de labios.

Finnigan me miró anonadado por un par de segundos, para después estallar en carcajadas. La tetera silbó, anunciando que el agua estaba lista. Finnigan retiró su varita mientras seguía riendo con ganas; su rostro estaba tan rojo como el de Collette cuando lloraba y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas.

—V-vale —graznó, tratando de frenar su risa —. N-no le di-digas a nadie —rio un poco más —, pero que chica tan tonta.

—Bueno. Ella es un poco vanidosa —dije un poco más animada por el comentario del profesor.

—Dejémoslo en tonta.

Asombrada por la forma de hablar de mi profesor acerca de una alumna de Slytherin, olvidé por completo cualquier advertencia que Severus me hubiese hecho. Al demonio, Finnigan era el mejor profesor que había tenido en mucho tiempo, era casi como conversar con Collette a solas.

El maestro de defensa sirvió agua hirviendo en dos tazas, dando risitas de vez en cuando.

—Sólo tengo té amarillo —dijo poniendo una bolsita de té en cada taza —¿Te gusta?

—No lo he probado —admití, tomando uno de sus famosos sobrecitos de azúcar muggle.

—Es bueno —comentó, poniéndole azúcar al suyo —. Estamos compartiendo un té que antes sólo se destinaba a la familia imperial en china. Siéntete afortunada.

Sonreí, al tiempo que acercaba la taza a mis labios. Alcancé a percibir su aroma, quedando encantada de inmediato; si sabía cómo olía, debía ser una maravilla. Di un pequeño sorbo, asombrándome con el suave sabor, completamente distinto del té que solía tomar a menudo; no era extraño que antes sólo se destinase a la realeza.

—Ahora sí —dejó su taza frente a él —¿Por qué llorabas?

También bajé mi taza, rehuyendo su mirada. Sabía que no serviría de nada mentirle de nuevo; Finnigan no parecía ser tonto. Aún así, no quería rebelar mis sentimientos de niña chiquita frente a él. No era justo que él me preguntase sobre mis motivos para andar berreando por ahí, yo no le estaba preguntando cosas personales.

—Puedes confiar en mí. Me gustaría ayudarte si es posible —insistió.

Seguí sin decir ni media palabra, mirando un hilo que se escapaba de la tela de mi túnica.

—Cuando era joven, Quien tú sabes se estaba apoderando de todo —levanté la mirada, estupefacta ¿a qué venía eso? —. Mis compañeros y yo nos revelamos desde el colegio. Fueron tiempos duros… solía llorar en el baño por las noches; tenía miedo de que todo fuese en vano y de perder a mis amigos. Incluso era mayor que tú en esa época.

Parpadeé, sintiéndome un tanto extraña. Nunca imaginé que Seamus Finnigan llorase en su adolescencia; según Ben, su hermano había dicho que el hombre del cabello color arena era medio cabezota, pero que nunca se le vio rastro de miedo. Era raro conocer ese detalle del propio Finnigan, así que, sintiendo que le debía algo, suspiré, resignada a contarle mis preocupaciones.

—Es que… —lo miré a los ojos, queriendo comprobar que no se reiría de mí — Collette y Ben siguen peleados… y… ellos ya no van a hablarse.

Él asintió, al parecer comprendiendo la situación. Dio otro sorbo a su té.

—¿Te preocupa a quién le brindarás tu apoyo?

Asentí.

—Bueno… cuando yo estudiaba, dos de mis compañeros peleaban como perros y gatos. Ellos tenían otro amigo que estaba en la misma situación que tú…

—¿Qué hizo él? —la ansiedad me pudo y lo interrumpí.

Él rio levemente.

—Bueno. Estaba con los dos, por turnos. Pasaba más tiempo con quien viese que lo necesitase más en ese momento.

—Es una buena táctica —convine —. ¿Quiénes eran?

Tenía una ligera sospecha, pero quería confirmarla.

—El hermano y la cuñada de Ben —sonrió el profesor con mirada soñadora —. Casi siento como si hubiese pasado hace poco… ¿Sabes si el gato aún vive?

—¿Crookshanks? —pregunté dubitativamente.

—Sí, creo que ese era su nombre.

—Bueno, está viejo; pero la última vez que visité la madriguera, Hermione lo llevó a perseguir gnomos —volví a tomar mi taza de té.

—Oh, me alegra —Finnigan se rascó el cuello distraídamente —. Lena, ¿podrías pedirle a Collette que pase por mi despacho mañana al medio día?

Lo miré con curiosidad.

—Quisiera hablar sobre su problema con Ben —dijo él tranquilamente —. El otro día estaba muy afectada y no pude decirle nada sobre su comportamiento.

—¿Va a castigarla? —solté alarmada.

—No te preocupes, sólo quiero hablarle —rio —. Ah, a propósito ¿querrías hacerme otro favor?

—Ehhh… Sí, seguro.

—Buena chica —sonrió animadamente —¿Podrías —sacó un bote de una de las gavetas de su escritorio — llevarle a Hagrid este repelente?

Lo dejó frente a mí.

—Vale —tomé el bote, apreciando la imagen (parecía una especie de hormiga mutante) estampada en su etiqueta.

—Yo creo que puedes ir ahora —se desperezó y apuró el resto de su té, dejando caer la última gota sobre su lengua, tal como lo hiciera la primera vez que estuve en su despacho.

Asentí, bebiendo en dos tragos lo que quedaba de mi té. Ya no estaba tan caliente como antes y fue fácil beberlo de golpe.

—Entonces, nos vemos, profesor —me puse de pie, aún con el repelente en la mano —. Gracias por todo.

—No es nada. Vuelve cuando lo necesites.

Salí del despacho bastante más animada. Era verdad, no tenía que abandonar a ninguno de mis amigos; sólo debía saber cuándo estar con uno y cuándo con el otro. Tal vez no sería sencillo, pero podía intentarlo.

Curiosamente siempre encontraba a Magdalena Heron haciendo algo que me sacaba de casillas.

Esa tarde de domingo hacía mi usual ronda por uno de los pasillos del quinto piso, en busca de posibles mocosos amantes de los duelos, cuando, sorpresivamente, la ídolo del quidditch salió del despacho de Finnigan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La observe caminar, casi dando saltitos, hasta perderse de vista al doblar una esquina. ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso no le advertí sobre el baboso con tendencias piromaniacas? Esa mocosa definitivamente debía tener aserrín en lugar de cerebro. Si creía que podría ir por ahí metiéndose al despacho de semejante enfermo mental, estaba completamente equivocada; de una u otra forma, la alejaría de él.

Me dirigí con paso rápido hasta la puerta de la oficina de mi ex alumno, llamando un par de veces. Entré antes de ser invitado a seguir, poniendo mi peor cara de asesino en serie. El hombre me miró sorprendido y, según pude ver en sus ojos, un tanto temeroso.

—Eh… ¿Profesor Snape? —balbuceó.

—No. Soy un boggart, Finnigan —respondí con sorna.

El joven frunció el entrecejo, levantándose de su silla.

—¿Qué necesita, profesor? —inquirió con un ligero tono de desprecio que no me pasó desapercibido.

—Vengo a exigirle que deje de invitar a las alumnas a su despacho, Finnigan —solté sin rodeos.

—¿Qué? —pareció desconcertado.

Sonreí levemente.

—Dudo que se haya olvidado de aquel incidente de hace unos años —centré mis ojos en los suyos —. No fue nada agradable el asunto con Parkinson.

**_Recuerden que cualquier consejo, critica, expresiones de amor hacia la historia, maldiciones imperdonables, etc, son recibidas y aceptadas con el agrado de alguien que quiere mejorar la calidad de lo que escribe._**


End file.
